Reviving Hogwarts
by SJuneau101
Summary: Everything had changed. The war, over. Ministry, rebuilding. Hogwarts, reviving. With the coming of a new Professor, Hermione and everyone else, set out to finish their last year of school, to have that one year of normality getting what they missed out on. Things will be different though, this new Professor, along with Minerva will see to that, with simple potions, and volunteers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of the original characters, or settings. That's all thanks to J,K Rowling!

"And you're quite positive about this Minerva?" The two severe women looked at one another. All of the teachers had gathered in the Headmistress' office, standing close to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, they also wanted to hear his opinion on what their newest addition was proposing. The woman before them all was young, in her late twenties, with impossibly wild curls a color so gold Minerva was sure it was a charm. Her vivid green eyes danced, smiling at them all, she knew what they were thinking. She'd lost her marbles to her studies long ago. She was quite sound though, really.

Rubbing one aged hand, small liver spots beginning to blemish the once smooth skin, across a lined forehead Minerva pinched her nose. Was she sure about what Professor Langdon was proposing? No. Her eyes drifted to the humming painting, who smiled at her nodding once.

"Her methods I'm not sure about Poppy, but Professor Langdon is correct. After everything we've been through in the last year and a half, we need a little bit more unity. Nothing brings people together like love." A smile began to spread across the young woman's face as she looked at her brother, Allistar, who'd joined her in the pursuit of a Hogwarts teaching career. Even after everything, the two still believed that Hogwarts was the best place to teach young minds. After being shut down for almost a year, the school had reopened, tentatively, but it was indeed open.

"But Minerva!" Poppy's eyes nearly burst from her skull, thin lips quivering, spittle forming around the edges. After everything, the Healer felt a stronger connection, a stronger drive to protect the students, if that was possible. "The students!" She all but shouted. "You think it's in their best interest to subject them to this?" She shot Carry an evil look, who immediately bristled up.

"Now just a second Poppy, I don't think you understand." Carry said standing up, she'd been leaning casually before, to show she meant no harm. Though she would not be insulted. Behind her, her twin moved, closing in the ranks.

"No, I quite understand, you want to subject our students to some concoction you've invented! Test it out."

"Ma'am, that's not what Carrie said, we've already explained how it worked over in the States." Allistar spoke up, taking up for his sister, the southern drawl on his voice much more apparent. The fact that the two of them weren't English didn't help either.

"I like the idea personally." The soft voice that popped up between the two women and the man, surprised them all. Everyone looked down at Flitwik, his happy face, a long scar down the left side of it from the Final Battle, beamed at them all. "She's right though Poppy, I don't think you listened carefully. They already know what their potion does, more importantly, they already know it works. They just want to bring a little unity to our school." Feeling as though she'd lost, Poppy turned her eyes to the Headmistress, who had the ultimate say.

"Minerva?" Her voice was soft, defeated.

"It can't hurt Poppy dear, besides we'll have Slughorn who can monitor the potion's progress, also Carry did say that if anything seemed to be going wrong, they simply have to stop taking their potions. It's only for 7th years, most of which are well over the proper age." She hated to admit it, not many of her becoming 7th years, as well as returning ones, agreed to come back, only around 40 or so. "Until further notice, we will proceed with the plan. After all," Minerva smiled a little looking up at the portrait in which Dumbledore had been moments ago. "I'm very tired of all this fighting."

Small hands clapped furiously, along with hundreds of others, including that of her extended family, most of which had flaming red hair. The smiles on their faces were huge, unmistakable. The family, which had always been so poor, nothing but a notch or two above muggles, felt their hearts bursting with joy after hearing the words Kingsley's deep voice uttered.

"After the Wizarding Community of England came to me with the proposition of becoming Minister of Magic, I told them, I knew someone better for the job." The pregnant pause left them all on the edge of their seats. Behind him, four figures sat each looking as nervous as the rest, save for one. He looked overjoyed. Never, not once, in his life did he think he'd be up for something such as Minister of Magic. Behind each of them, their second's stood, the person they would depend on to help them rebuild the magic community of England, though Kingsley had been doing a wonderful job.

"We all know that our great Ministry fell, as it was corrupt to the core. Four people came to mind. These four people I know for a fact, were of the few who remained pure to the core." His voice resounded among the halls, Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand from beside her, looking at the redhead anticipation filling her. Ginny squeezed back, slightly more rough than Hermione had. All of them sat, waiting. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Molly, Neville, Luna, even Seamus and Dean. They all sat together looking up at where Arthur sat with Percy standing behind him.

"Now I know some of you might dispute the decision that I have come to." Kingsley's voice took on a rougher, firmer tone. Daring another to actually, openly dispute the decision he'd come to. "Now, I took care of our problem with those of you disputed me giving amnesty to the Malfoy's, I would just like to remind you all, that if not for Narcissa we would not have won the war." The murmuring that broke out among the crowd at the mention of the Malfoy's, who sat in the back of the room watching carefully, stopped immediately. Kingsley was right of course. "This person, while widely overlooked, will lead us into our new beginning."

Hermione didn't have to hear his next words to know what he was about to say. Her heart began to beat erratically against her breast. Her other hand squeezing Molly's, giving Hermione a particularly teary eyed giving Hermione a small smile. Yes, Molly also knew what was coming.

"I am proud to present to you, effective immediately, your new Minister of Magic! Arthur Weasely!" And the clapping began, loudly, with whoops and hollers from the boys of their section deafening Hermione's ears. She could barely hear Arthur thanking Kingsley as well as everyone else. He'd never had such a big responsibility before, considering all the children he'd managed to raise, all of which turned out to be wonderful wizards and a witch, Hermione knew he'd be able to handle this too.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of sweating people, old trunks, sodas, popcorn, sweets, and magic was in the air. The smell was beautiful and Hermione took in a deep breath. Platform 9 3/4. Oh how she had missed it, a wave of nostalgia swept over the brunette, though a part of her wept. This would be her last time here, for a long time. Until she had children of her own surely. Children, the thought made her look at Ron. With his Father's new found fame, not to mention new found wealth, he looked very distinguished in the new charcoal robes, his shoes just as dark and new as his robes. The Prefect badge given to him by Dumbledore years ago, he wore proudly on his breast.

"I still don't know why we have to come back." He grumbled looking at Harry who clapped him on the shoulder, giving him a tight smile. "Dad was more than willing to give us a job in the Auror office Harry. He said so himself, no more schooling necessary. No more grades. No more tests." Harry laughed then despite the vicious glare they received from Ginny as well as Hermione.

"Well mate, you know as well as I do, it was either come willingly or be forcibly drug. Besides." Harry's cheeks pinked slightly to Hermione's surprise. He hated to admit it but, these were his friends. Though the way Molly was looking at him, he knew his next words would spring some sort of emotion from her. She did think of him as a son after all. His fingers wrapped around Ginny's, entwining with her. He had plans to officially become her son after all. "I've spent so much time in the last two years being an adult, making decisions I shouldn't have had to, it'll be nice to have one more year. One more year of being a kid." Molly indeed teared up, though so did Hermione. Ron's eyes tightened, he understood.

"Right, you've got a point mate." A smile spread across Ron's face. Already seeing the bright side of the situation. "Hey! We'll get to play Quidditch again." Harry smiled too, he hadn't thought of that. Hermione rolled her eyes, looking to Ginny expecting the same reaction, but the young witch was also smiling. She'd missed Quidditch as well.

"Hey! I hadn't thought of that." The two of them, followed by Ginny, began talking as they boarded the train. Briefly Hermione heard Harry ask. "Do you think McGonagall will let me be Quidditch Captain still?" She didn't exactly hear Ron's answer but it sounded like something to the effect of. 'You defeated You-Know-Who!' Hermione sighed shaking her head, turning back to where Molly stood, Fleur beside her, her dainty body round with Molly's first grandchild. The two had become rather close since the announcement of her pregnancy.

"Boys will be boys." Hermione hugged the woman who'd also become a second mother to her. Hermione had tracked down her parents, they were safe, but there was no getting them back. With a few carefully placed memories though, her parents believed her to be their Godchild, which was as close as she could ask for. Wrapping her thin arms around Molly, hoping the woman wouldn't cry, Hermione added. "I'll look after them." Molly sniffled then.

As they parted Molly patted Hermione's cheek lovingly. Smiling despite the tears that threatened to fall.

"I know dear, you always do." Hermione's heart clenched at Molly's words. She did. They were her boys, she always took care of them. "Now go on, you don't want to miss the train." Molly ushered as it whistled. Kissing her on the cheek Hermione left quickly, a thank you on her lips she didn't get to utter. Though the women knew it was there.

Opening the envelope she'd been clutching in her hands the whole time, Hermione let the badge fall. No longer a prefect. No, a greater title. One Hermione had always expected to receive. Head Girl. Her smile was uncontainable as she pinned it to her breast. Pushing her hair back, which George had taken special time to make her shampoo to tame it into flawless waves, Hermione made headway towards their compartment. It was easy enough to find, with a part as large as theirs, they'd taken the one at the back with open seating, enough for everyone.

She'd expected everyone to be quiet, unsure of what they were doing going back to school. That wasn't the case though. The excitement in the air tickled her skin, like electricity. Hermione remained pleased to see new faces, young new faces, lots of them. Enough time had passed, parents were no longer scared to send their children to Hogwarts. They new, in order to get back to normality, they had to start some where. Watching them laugh and smile, Hermione didn't even have the heart to tell them no magic on the train, or not to run. Instead she smiled walking by them.

Opening the door to their compartment, Hermione smiled at all the faces she saw. Her friends. All of them sat talking, eating off a table of sweets that she could hear Ron proudly offering to everyone. He'd wasted no time in using his money to spoil himself, as well as his friends.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron waved her over, patting the spot beside himself. He had been saving for her. "Come have some of the Cauldron Cakes, I know you enjoy them." He grinned at her, winking slightly. His wink made her blush, even after all this time, he could still make her feel like a silly girl of 14. Though they hadn't spoke about what had happened before, Hermione knew Ron just didn't know how to approach the situation. She'd heart him talking to Harry about it anyway. . .

"Thank you." Hermione sat down beside him, taking the cerulean blue pastry that he offered to him, biting into the moist cake. They were cream filled, delicious vanilla flavor with spicy hints of something Hermione never could quite place.

"I knew you would get head girl!" Neville's voice surprised Hermione, slowly she'd been losing herself in thoughts of Ron and cauldron cakes. Her honeyed green eyes blinked, focusing on the once shy boy. He'd blossomed considerably after the war. Fumbling in his robes, he blushed pulling out his own badge. Hermione gasped, she knew there would be a Head Boy, though she hadn't expected it to be Neville, Hermione wasn't displeased.

"Oh Neville congratulations! Wear it! Be proud." Hermione encouraged taking the bag from his larger hand, pinning it on his chest. He mumbled something, which he believed only Hermione could hear. Her brown eyes darkened, narrowing at him. Her mouth opened, though Harry beat her to saying anything.

"Neville, I wasn't at the school. You are the one who helped all those kids. No one deserves Head Boy more than you do mate." He clapped Neville on the shoulder. "What I did had nothing to do with the school, and I didn't do it alone. What you did, you did alone." He pointed out before settling back against his seat, having nothing more to say on the subject.

"Thanks Harry." Neville's smile remained plastered on his face, big and goofy, for the remainder of the trip as they talked, wondering what the new year held for them. All of them groaning as Hermione excitedly wondered if they'd be taking their N.E.W.T's.


	3. Chapter 3

Pacing inside her office Minerva never felt so nervous about the first of the year before. The train had already arrived, though only just, and they students were beginning to make their journey up to the castle. Hagrid, had been overjoyed at the thought of having the trio back, readily agreeing to his position of getting all the kids up to the school.

"You need to get going Minerva." Dumbledore chided softly, he understood that his friend was nervous. So many parents had been wary about the school re-opening. There was nothing to fear though, the Dark Lord was gone, those of the death eaters who weren't dead filled the halls of Azkaban, save for a select few who'd been granted amnesty, though they mostly remained within their houses, under careful watch. There was nothing left to fear.

"I know, I just. Albus." She seemed lost for a moment, unsure. One thing that Minerva McGonagall never was, was unsure. Straightening her back, before he could even say anything she steeled her shoulders. By gods, she had survived too many jinxes and hexes at her age, to the chest, to let this slow her down. Being scared by children! It simply would not do. With those thoughts in mind, she swiftly let the office, her small feet making carefully placed, yet fast paced, smacks against the marble floor, taking her seat just before Hagrid let the students in. Something else he had wanted to do this year.

Hermione felt right at home, filtering into the great hall with all the others, excited to get to experience a sorting once more. The Gryffindor table, polished and repaired, looked inviting, something she was sure she'd never sit at once more. The brunette wanted to cry, looking up, a smile on her face she tugged on Ginny's shoulder, urging the girl to sit beside her as Harry and Ron took their spots across the table from them. The tables, the ceiling, the teachers, their robes, knowing she was going to get to go back to the library! Hermione had missed it.

Looking around the way, towards the Slytherin table, Hermione had wondered if any of them would return to school. After all most of them had parents, who were death eaters, her spine went cold. There was no mistaking that silver blonde hair. He had returned to school. Why? Hermione's eyes narrowed. He didn't look overly excited, though Hermione couldn't blame him after everything the public had put his family through recently. Maybe that was it. Coming to school was a release, a freedom away from his mansion, his Father, the public. The press couldn't touch him here, not at Hogwarts.

"He say that he would be returning to school with us." Harry reminded her carefully across the table. He didn't even need to turn to see who she was looking at. Ron did though, a glare in his blue eyes darkening them. Hermione's lips tightened, she'd forgotten that Draco, as well as his mother Narcissa, had owled Harry more than once after the war, making peace, even if Draco's father had refused to.

"I know. I'm just curious as to who else returned." Hermione lied quickly, though Ron hid his emotions from no one.

"Yeah well, I for one don't think that the ferret should have been able to return to school. After all he's the one who let the Death Eaters in, in the first place!" Angrily the ginger crossed his arms over his chest, that had thankfully begin to bulk up again. They'd all been getting skinny before the war.

"Look." Ginny said pulling their attention back to the Slytherin table. This time Harry did turn around, after all he didn't know who else would be returning to school with them. Much to their surprise quite a few of them had. Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, even as well as a few that Hermione couldn't name, yet. All together there appeared to be seven Slytherin seventh years. A grand total of 24 sat in the house, waiting for first years to be sorted.

"Well," Ron smiled slowly turning around to face the rest of them. "We definitely have more than them." He nodded towards the end of their table. Yes, they definitely had more. Many of those from the house of Gryffindor had returned, it filled Hermione with a sense of pride. Bravery, after all, had long since been a defining trait of their house. Looking across the other tables, Hermione felt more pleased to see that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff each had around 40 students. Nothing compared to the numbers they once were but, it was a start.

Clicking her knife against her glass carefully, McGonagall stood, waiting as 30 first years followed Hagrid, filing towards the sorting hat. She cleared her throat, shooting a glare at each of the tables, though many of the Gryffindor's knew it was good naturedly. After all she had to keep up some sort of appearance.

"Thank you. Hagrid, you may begin." She instructed sitting once more. He smiled pleased at her opening the scroll with one giant hand, reading off the first name in his gruff voice.

"Felicia Adams." The terrified blonde stepped forward, sitting on the same stool Hermione had once sat. Hermione felt as if her heart had stopped, holding her breath as the hat opening it's mouth.

"RAVENCLAW!" The cheers began, from there the first years began to twitter excitedly. Wanting to see which house they would be placed in. From their whispers Hermione didn't hear any of them say they dreaded going to Slytherin. Which was a plus, she didn't want to hear that dreadful hat talk about house unity again. They had seperate houses for a reason, people were different. Some were cruel. Some were chivalrous.

People didn't change. She shot a glare across the room, only to be surprised to see that Draco was already gazing at her. No malice lay in his silver eyes. Though what lay there, Hermione couldn't decipher. People didn't change, did they? Pulling her eyes away from the blonde Hermione almost forgot to clap when Alice Shoemate was sorted into their house. The girl didn't giggle, instead a graceful smile spread on her pleasant face. Hermione liked her already.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione knew that it would come in time but, she saw the two blondes sitting up at the table. Golden blonde at that. Briefly it reminded her of Professor Lockheart, though they didn't seem to be as flighty as he. Was one of them going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Would they even be having that class? Hermione hated to admit it but, at the current moment, it seemed a little pointless for any of the 6th and 7th year students to take that class.

"Now, I would like to take a moment to make a few announcements. As always, the Dark Forest is strickly forbidden. Students may not enter without the company of a teacher, and expressed written permission by myself personally." Hermione didn't miss the glare their Headmistress shot at the two boys across the table from her. "I would also like to introduce you to, two of your teachers. Professor Carry Langdon," The young woman stood, a smile on her pretty, oval face, her green eyes glittering as she looked out among the students. ", She will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts for 5th years and below, for 7th years she will be offering a special class for N.E.W.T preparation as well as career options. This class is mandatory for all 7th years." Hermione heard a few groans around her, from all the tables, though she remained excited.

"Our second new addition is Professor Allistair Langdon, he will be your new Transfiguration teacher." A ripple of gasps escaped from all the tables save from Slytherin. Though the look on their faces, made Hermione positive that they were also shocked. McGonagall had given up her beloved position? "Quiet now. Quiet." She never raised her voice, though all the students silenced immediately. "I have personally chosen both Langdon's and I assure you Allistair is more than qualified to teach you Transfiguration." Hermione couldn't be positive but she felt an undertone of jealousy in McGonagall's words.

Pushing away from the table Hermione felt full, impossibly full, as if at a moment's notice the button of her skirt, beneath her robes, would burst open. Fly out, hit someone in the eye and she'd have the shame of admitting why that was. How long had it been since she'd eaten that much? Wednesday. Hermione almost forgot. Molly had forced them all to attend the feast for Arthur.

Personally Hermione hadn't wanted to be around all the ministry officials, many of which tried to convince her Harry, and Ron, to go ahead and join the Ministry. Help build it back up to what it was. For Arthur though, and his family, Hermione would do just about anything. Looking at her speckled best friend, she knew that it rang true for him as well. Patting her stomach she sighed wistfully, looking at the table before her.

Even if she didn't enjoy the way house elves were treated, outside of Hogwarts at least, Hermione very much still appreciated their skills in the kitchen. They'd made a beautiful turkey, her favorite, now her big hazel eyes felt heavy, impossibly hard to keep open.

She'd just wait, drift up to the Gryffindor common room, snuggle into her bed. . . Hermione's eyes snapped back open. She couldn't just go up to the tower! She was Head Girl, surely McGonagall would have something to tell her. Their responsibilities, passwords, living arrangements, they needed to choose their deputies.

Hermione bit her lip, positive that Neville would name Harry but, her eyes widened, who would she name? Pavarti? Hermione looked at the pretty girl for a moment. Parvarti seemed a little out of the question, simply because that meant Lavender would be in on everything while she held no ill feelings towards Lavender she wasn't overly fond of the girl. If she named Ginny, who would make a wonderful deputy, Gryffindor would be at a great advantage over the rest of the school. If she didn't name Ginny though, the girl might not understand. Hermione sighed knowing that whatever her decision it wouldn't be fair to someone.

"Now, before we end our feast, there are a few things I would like to say. First Years, you will be following your 5th and 6th year prefects to the your houses. Stick to them carefully," McGonagall's eyes shout over them all. ", they have been with us for a great while, they'll help you not to get. . . lost." Hermione didn't notice and Harry and Ron both visibly paled.

"Bloody hell. Woman doesn't forget anything." Ron muttered to Harry who agreed readily. With a glare at her beloved ginger, Hermione sent him a swift 'nudge' under the table. "Ow Hermione!" He whispered furiously, though she'd already turned her head, a small smile curving on her full pink lips.

"Also, I need all the 7th years who volunteered their services to Hogwarts over the summer, to stay behind. There are things we still need to discuss still." Hermione had all but forgotten about that. Ginny had made them all agree to it. From the amount of groans she heard, Hermione felt as if a few Gryffindor's found themselves suckered into agreeing to volunteer by Ginny some how. The girl was adamant that they give back to the school that'd saved their lives.

"I hope you all enjoyed the wonderful meal. Prefects, lead your houses to your common rooms! We're going to have a wonderful. Classes begin promptly at eight tomorrow. I expect to find that all of you were on time." With a clap of her small hands the plates before them disappeared, slowly people around them got to their feet. "Volunteers." McGonagall beckoned them forward, towards the teacher's table.

Hermione tried her hardest to be the last one to rise, looking across the great hall, trying to see who all had agreed to volunteer, the young woman saw immediately why she hadn't been the last to rise. Slowly, as if in emmense pain, Malfoy pulled himself to his feet. His movements mechanical as he strode towards the teacher's table. Her eyes narrowed. Him? Why had he volunteered? Did he think it would put him in better standing with the teachers? Hermione snorted. Fat chance of that. He let them in! Though, Hermione looked away, not wanting anyone to see the thought forming. They would have done it without him, of that Hermoine remained positive.

McGonagall quickly read the list of names that had volunteered for this little experiment. Lavender Brown. Hermione Granger. Astoria Greengrass. Daphne Greengrass. Neville Longbottom. Luna Lovegood. Draco Malfoy. Theodore Nott. Harry Potter. Ginerva Weasley. Ronald Weasley. Blaise Zabini. Looking up, cold blue eyes fixed upon those in front of her. McGonagall remained surprised when a majority of Slytherin's seventh years had volunteered but, Langdon had assured her, that would only make it better.

"Now," McGonagall could see the disgruntled looks on the boys and girls faces as they looked at whom stood beside them. ", boys if you could please follow Professor Slughorn," McGonagall gestured towards a door off to her left, the same one Harry had gone through in Fourth Year. All six of them followed the hefty man through the door. When they were out of the room, McGonagall took a step back, as Proffessor Langdon, Carry, stepped forward a smile on her face with a wave of her wand a table appeared with six clear goblets on it each with a different liquid in it.

"Now ladies, step forward come, come." Carry ushered them all to step up to the table. "Before you, there is six goblets with different liquids in them. All I want you to do it pick the one that is the most appealing to you. It's fine if you each choose the same goblet but it's prefered that you pick different ones." Immediately Hermione's hand shot into the air. Professor Langdon's brow rose, though she smiled.

"You don't have to raise your hand Miss Granger." McGonagall said, an edge of irritation in her voice. "You are free to speak here." Hermione felt the heat rise into her cheeks and she dropped her hand.

"I'm just curious Professor, what does this have to do with anything?" Hermione asked looking over all the goblets, each of the girls had already begun to eye one. "How does this help Hogwarts?" Hermione's eyes fell to the goblet in front of her. The liquid inside looked like molten mercury, swirling deliciously hints of peppermint, and something dangerous, akin to electricity, hit her. It was quite intoxicating.

"It's going down in our studies for next year Miss Granger." Professor Langdon explained a devious smile on her face, though none of the girls saw it, they were already staring into a goblet. McGonagall worried for a moment, knowing which goblet Hermione was already beginning to wrap her delecate fingers around. Carry had assured her though, none of the girls would choose a goblet that didn't appeal to them beforehand somehow. It didn't dawn on any of the girls to ask what the boys were doing. Instead Hermione looked up as Ginny nudged her.

"It's the exact shade of Harry's eyes." Ginny whispered picking up a goblet and taking a drink. The girl almost melted in front of Hermione, her eyes rolled in the back of her head for a moment, a dreamy smile on her face. "Try it! It's delicious!" Ginny insisted pushing the goblet at Hermione. As the green liquid came near Hermione's face McGonagall's eyes widened and she turned to Carry for a moment, to stop what was going to happen. Carry held up a hand though nodding to the girls.

Hermione looked at the liquid and her stomach notted. The liquid, while green, only reminded her of snot. Politely smiling at her best friend, Hermione chose the silver goblet.

"Thank you Gin but, I really want to taste this one." She said and quickly took a sip. Immediately warmth, though it didn't burn though. It tingled and made her lips feel as if they were on fire, electricity tingled under her skin though her breath was cool like a glacier of mint. She exhaled quickly, from the looks on the other girl's faces, they hadn't experienced the same thing as her. She felt sorry for them really. Taking another drink, just to see if the feeling would happen again, Hermione wasn't let down, before her the shimmering, silver liquid, seemed to take on blue tints. It was then that Hermione looked up at Professor Langdon who smirked.

"Professor, what are the boys doing?" Hermione asked to which she only received a bigger smile.

"Why Hermione, I figured you would have guessed that already!" The woman was honestly surprised. McGonagall bragged about Miss Granger all the time. "They are choosing their own goblets."


	5. Chapter 5

The only reason Draco had agreed to the do this volunteering was because of Theo. Though the same went for Blaise and Draco knew it. Theo had convinced most of the 7th year Slytherin's that if they volunteered to do something for the school it seemed less likely that they were there to cause mayhem. Though from the way Longbottom and Weasley kept glaring at them all, Draco wasn't so sure that volunteering would be worth it. No doubt they had been forced to by their pathetic Granger.

Draco's eyes hardened at the thought of the girl. She had been looking at him early that evening. That look on her face. Such disgust. She hated him, good. He deserved to be hated, especially by her. After owling Harry a few times over the course of a year and a half, Draco hadn't had a change of heart exactly but, he'd had time to sit down and think hard about things. Mainly about the way he was living his life. Bullying people, calling them names, even if they happened to be of unpure blood. It didn't make him a better person. God forbid he ever tell his Father that though.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Draco almost jumped. He'd been trained long ago though, not to show surprise when someone randomly touched you. If the dark Lord thought that you were surprised, chances of him laughing, good-naturedly about it were slim. His eyes flickered after the pale hand that touched him, was removed immediately, though not because of fright, simply because Harry didn't want to touch him that much.

"Don't worry." Harry didn't bother to sound too polite. "They won't be bothering you much, just you know, old habits die-hard." With that he walked away. Though they had corresponded, Draco and Harry were by no means friends. They had come to a sort of understanding, and Harry despite his best efforts, had been able to forgive Draco. Ginny liked to tell people who it was because he was maturing. That wasn't what Harry had told Ron though, when Ron had cornered him, demanding to know why the hell he'd been contacting the ferret.

Harry had laid it out simply for Ron. When the time came and they had to go out in public, become the adults they were deemed to become, he wanted to be the one to say he was the bigger man. He wanted to be able to tell people when they asked. Yes, they would indeed ask. Whether or not he could forgive his enemies. He wanted to be able to tell them honestly. He forgave Draco Malfoy. Ron had liked that, he'd liked that a lot.

Professor Langdon, along Slughorn, cleared his throat looking at the boys warningly. Already he could see that if any of them drank from the same goblet there would be trouble. McGonagall had informed him that as a muggle raised half-born, Harry was not against physical altrication, having gone after Malfoy once before, along with the Weasley twins. He rose an eyebrow, his lips pursed, as they silenced.

"Now before you all, you will see that there are six different goblet's each with a different liquid in it, this liquid is indeed identifiable by the color inside. Though they each have a different smell, as well as a taste. You can each drink from the same goblet if you'd like." The disgruntled look on the boys face almost made Allistair chuckle. Of course they wouldn't want to drink from the same goblet's. It remained ingrained in boys not to share, even if they didn't know that's what they would be doing. Something inside of them, something knew, they didn't want to share.

"I ask only that you choose the most appealing goblet to yourself, and drink from it." Allistair added watching carefully as the men stepped closer to the table, standing over it, each of them looking at the goblet's. Harry immediately grabbed one, for him there was no other choice. The crystal blue goblet was perfect for him. Bringing it to his lips, he enhaled deeply. Spicy cinnamon and honeysuckle. It reminded him of Ginny, he took no hesitation in drinking down the entire thing, immediately he felt alive, full of energy. His eyes bright, alive with the taste in his mouth.

Draco watched as Theo peered over a sunflower yellow liquid. His face seemed lit with it, as if the goblet radiated it's own light of sunshine. Theo's dark eyes, almost black, lit up as he picked up the goblet, drinking from it deeply.

He shook his head at Theo, unsure why he would choose such a bright one. His brow furrowed finally looking down at the other goblet's. The two in front of him he had no interest in. One, a dark red, the other a bright pink. Across the table though, a honeyed brown one with a vivid green swirl through it, exhumed curls of fragrance. Draco could almost smell it already. Ignorning that Weasley also had his eye on it, Draco picked up the goblet carefully.

It smelled of vanilla, honey, almonds, something that Draco couldn't quite place. It was intoxicating. The smell alone drove him mad, pulling the goblet to his lips, Draco took a long drink, though didn't consume it all. The taste was sweet, warm, though not over powering. Draco felt as if he could drink from the goblet forever. As he finished it, Draco put the goblet down, looking across the table to see Weasley's eyes on him. Draco felt unsettled by the dark look on his face, though he was far from afraid of it. In fact the glare Weasley shot him angered Draco. Why the hell was he so mad? Because he'd gotten to the goblet first? In his own hand Weasley held the red liquid, and he was drinking from it greedily.

"Once you have chosen your goblet, and drank from it," Though Langdon didn't need to encourage the young men to drink. It appeared that they had each left their goblet's empty. ", you are quite welcome to join the girls back in the Great Hall, I believe the Headmistress still has a few thing's she'd wish to say to the Head Boy and Girl." Landgon opened the door, for them a smile on his face as he looked to Slughorn. Slughorn of course didn't know which goblet belonged to which student, but he knew the circumstances in which the potion worked. He was the Potions master after all.

The boys left the room one by one, each of them drawn to the Great Hall. Though none of them knew why. The girls, already having been dismissed from the Great Hall already by McGonagall, each of them with explicit instructions. They weren't to tell the boys of which goblet they drank from. Each week, on their specified day, they were to visit Professor Langdon for another dosage of their potion. As the boys filtered into the Great Hall, McGonagall could see the looks on their faces, that the potion had slowly, begun to take its desired effect. As they all stood before her, McGonagall gave them each the same instructions, giving them each a day.

"Now, the rest of you are dismissed. Return to your houses at once. Professor Slughorn and Professor Langdon will escort you." The boys broke off from their groups immediately. Theo, Draco, and Blaise all standing beside Slughorn, who had took up his position as head of Slytherin house from so many years ago. "Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, I would like the three of you to remain." McGonagall added as they turned to leave. Draco knew immediately why Longbottom was staying, the once clumsy, forgetful, awkward dolt had become Head Boy. Though, he couldn't fathom the reason McGonagall would want to speak with him.

"Now, Mr. Longbottom, I trust that you have informed Mr. Potter of your decision to make him your Deputy Head?" McGonagall asked looking at the boys as the other's exited the Great Hall. As she spoke Draco became more confused. If the conversation consisted of Head Boy/Girl duties, why the hell had he been asked to stay?

"Yes ma'am, I told Harry a little while before I told you." Longbottom said, there was no hesitation in his voice. It remained strong, confident, surprising Draco. McGonagall smiled, though it remained small. She knew for a fact that her choice of Head Boy was the correct one. He would make the right decisions, would be firm with the students but not over bearingly so. His Grandmother was proud, positive her Grandson would go on to do great things.

"Very good, I trust you two will make me, as well as Gryffindor very proud." McGonagall's voice lay almost dismissive as the two of the nodded, confirming that they would indeed make her proud.

"Excuse me Headmistress, I don't mean to be rude but, why is Malfoy here? We aren't allowed to have second Deputies and," Neville's voice waned for a moment as he looked at Draco. ", I wouldn't have chosen him. Sorry mate, just I doubted you'd want to be involved in all of this after everything." Neville admitted, he didn't want Draco to think he wouldn't have chosen him out of spite.

"I am well aware of both of those things Mr. Longbottom. You didn't have to choose him. Miss Granger has taken Mr. Malfoy as her second. She wanted to be fairest to the school. As Mr. Malfoy is the only appointed 7th year prefect, she had no other choice. Now, gentlemen, I bid you all goodnight. Classes start at 8 and if any of you are late, I'll see to it that regret it. After all, some of the prefects are rather. . .talkative."

With that threat looming over them the boys hurried out of the Great Hall. Draco heading towards the dungeons, Harry and Neville towards Gryffindor tower. Though Draco couldn't let it escape him, Granger had chosen him. Why in the hell, had Granger chosen him?


	6. Chapter 6

Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left room. Room? Hermione shook her head, where had that come from? Hermione felt dreamy. The electricity still coursed through her veins. Less invigorating as before, but still there.

"Hm, Hello Pink Lady." Hermione didn't know it but she sounded decidedly like Luna. "Padfoot." The portrait swung open before the Pink Lady could ask for the password from her.

As Hermione made her way up the stairs to her room, McGonagall had gone through lengths to make sure all the Head's for years to come would have their own room within their dormitories, she let out a big yawn. Despite the electric charge she felt Hermione found herself sleepy. Her room, while secluded had nothing on the new Heads office.

The office had been built much akin to the Room of Requirement. McGonagall had felt it to be fitting, what with Neville being her first Head Boy, deserving of such a title in almost two years. Yes, McGonagall had definitely constructed it with Neville in mind. Not just anyone could enter, well not any student or non teacher. They required explicit permission, or business to attend to with the Head's in order to gain access. That way no one bothered them unnecessarily.

Opening the door to her room Hermione gasped, expecting it to be more homely, like the for dormitories. The room, elegant, simple, was breathtaking, as if it were made for her. The big poster bed dominated the room with crimson covers, expansive gold and crimson pillows, with heavy gold privacy curtains. A book case, tall, and proud, already stocked full of Hermione's personal books stood beside a long desk. Both furnished in a deep cherry oak, like the bed.

Spotting a door to her right knowing it wasn't the closet as the room had a wardrobe, Hermione felt tickled. Carefully walking towards it, she opened the door slowly, not at all surprised to see a private bathroom awaiting her. The bathtub, large, made of gold polished marble lay next to a waterfall of a shower. On the counter, impossible to miss, was a line of products all with George's, and Fred's respectively, on them. A note from George lay in front of them.

_"I hope you enjoy them, after all an up and coming young woman would take care of herself, it might seem tedious but you only have to use them once a day. The last bottle is a straightener, just in case. Love, George."_ A wild blush ran across Hermione's cheeks. He always signed his notes that way. Had she not known better Hermione would have been certain George harbored feelings for her.

Putting the note down, a smile on her face, Hermione looked at her shower for a long moment. Wondering if she wanted to shower before bed. Stepping towards it, Hermione quickly pulled away. She didn't want to shower, not with the tingling beneath her skin. Though it seemed foolish, even to Hermione, she didn't want to risk the water washing away the feeling that lingered on her skin. She liked it. Turning off the light, Hermione closed the door, not wanting to be tempted by the glorious bathroom anymore.

With a content sign Hermione tossed herself on to the bed. It molded to her, just soft enough to be utterly addictive.

"Merlin help me!" Hermione murmured aloud. "This school is going to spoil me rotten." Remembering, if only just, to set an alarm the honey eyed witch began to drift off. The tingle beneath her skin began to fade, only to be replaced by a warm glow that smelt strangely like the lotion and hair products George made for her, honey almond milk, and vanilla rosemary mix. It ensnared her senses effectively lulling the woman to sleep.

_Warm, everything was so warm. A hand trailed up Hermione's arm. She could feel breathing on her neck, sending tingles down her spine. His breath was warm, lips pressed against her shoulder gently. _

_"Hermione."_

Hermione awoke, her alarm blaring in her ear. Her pulse was unsteady, and she was positive the alarm was just a coincidence. The dream and woken her up. The alarm was annoying though. More annoying was the blush staining her cheeks, almost the same shade as her sheets.

Pressing two dainty, cool hands against her face, Hermione sat up. Rubbing her eyes for a moment. Hermione forced her thoughts away from her dream. If she lingered too long, Hermione was unsure of what would happen. What had that been? Merlin's saggy left nut it had been something that's for sure. no dream had left her so flustered before, not even dreams of Ron.

The moment Hermione pushed the thought away she began to forget her dream. Her psyche screamed, clawing to have it back, warm, light, mint, wasn't there a hand? She couldn't recall anything else. The dream lay lost in a tunnel of forgotten dreams. Pulling herself out of bed Hermione decided it was time to try out her new shower.

Ten minutes later Hermione hummed in pleasure, letting the hot water run down her back. She'd already lathered her hair with George's conditioner, letting the long, soft locks fall down the middle of her back.

"Hermione are you almost ready?" Ginny's voice broke through Hermione's thoughts, frightening her as she magically dried her hair. Ginny waisted no time opening the bathroom door. The red head's eyes widened and a smile spread across her face.

"Ginny! Bloody hell. How'd you get in here?" Hermione asked quickly pulling on her uniform shirt. Yanking the skirt up around her thighs.

"Through your door. Hermione, I didn't know that you liked to wear lace. Black suits you, it really makes your breasts look big though." Ginny giggled as Hermione gapped like a fish. "Really Hermione, they'd bigger than the guys give you credit for." Ginny laughed uncontrollably as Hermione tossed her towel at her.

"Oh sod off Ginny." Hermione murmured darkly pulling her hair up into a bun before she let it fall down her back again, the waves looked nice today. "Was there something you wanted?" Hermione finally asked as she finished dressing, pinning her Head Girl badge on her robes. "You came in here like a bat out of hell, it sounded important." Hermione added pulling her bag over her shoulder. Ginny herself looked amazing, her makeup was done for once and her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Funny Hermione but, oh yeah!" Ginny's eyes widened as the two walked out of Hermione's room. "Did you have any weird dreams last night?"

"Weird dreams?" Hermione almost froze in place. Thankfully she had to let Ginny down the stairs first and the girl didn't see the expression on her face. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, just last night I had this really weird dream about Harry. I mean, it wasn't that weird but it was different. I've dreamt about Harry before but this time it was different. Everything was warm and peaceful. Usually when I dreams it rough and fantastical." Ginny rambled for a moment before Hermione held up her hand. She didn't want to know about her wet dreams about her brother.

"Ginny!"

"Oh come on Hermione, I'm sure even you've had dreams like that before."

"Yes, but I don't tell you about them." Hermione pointed out. Ginny grinned, giving a little nod and they came to the Gryffindor table.

"Tell her about what?" Ron asked as Harry and he both looked up at the girls. They didn't appear to be very awake, which made the two girls laugh all the louder.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione looked over her schedule between sips of coffee and bites of a cream cheese slathered bagel.

Arithmancy at 8 a.m.

History of Magic at 9 a.m.

Transfiguration at 10 a.m.

Free Period

Care of Magical Creatures on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's.

Herbology on Tuesday's, Thursday's, and Saturday's.

Charms at 1 p.m.

Potions at 2:30 p.m.

Required Life Class 4 p.m.

With her new schedule Hermione would have plenty of time to study. Which, in between planning the Halloween Masque, taking care of Head duties, Hermione intended to study her rear off.

"Wow." Hermione looked up at Ron as he spoke looking at her schedule.

"What?" Hermione looked at Ron, her voice hard with suspicion as she looked at him miffed.

"Nothing." Ron's voice held even more suspicious innocent tones as he looked at his best friend. "Just surprised you don't have more than seven classes a day is all. Mione." Her cheeks flamed as his jest as the two boys laughed.

"I'll have you know Ronald." The laughter stopped at her cold tone. "That with an overly crowded schedule I wouldn't be able to adequately so my duties as Head Girl. So of course my schedule isn't packed, not that you considered that." Gathering up her bag Hermione stormed off heading for her Arithmancy class. On her way out the door Hermione bumped into a statue, a warm moving statue.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Hermione bent to pick up her books, when a pale hand shot out gathering them up first. "Th-". Her voice faltered taking theory from him. Malfoy. Malfoy had helped her pick up her books. Malfoy had touched her, well was touched without calling her a name.

"You should be more careful Mu." Malfoy pursed his lips. "Granger." Malfoy stopped the insult before it fell from his lips. He pushed past her quickly. Hermione blinked, looking back at Ginny for a moment. Ginny looked just as confused as Hermione.

Not wanting to be late to her first day of class, Hermione knew that she couldn't dwell. After all the wonderful world of Arithmancy awaited her. Hermione hoped she remembered everything.

For the next hour the young witch dutifully took notes though, within minutes it became clear that Hermione hadn't forgotten anything she'd learned before the war started. As the hour came dwindling down Hermione felt proud of herself having earned 25 points for Gryffindor. Tucking her notes away Hermione couldn't help but smile. She loved being back in school, surrounded by sources of knowledge, books, parchment, quills, and grades!

Draco stared at the tea cup before him. He didn't see anything in the leaves, at least nothing but clumps of leaves. The ditzy lady teaching him didn't notice that he wasn't paying attention in the least.

The tea leaves in his cup looked decidedly brown though, less black than usual. He mused over that for a millisecond before he noticed that the leaves were almost the exact shade of Granger's eyes. Had to be green tea leaves. As that thought hit him Draco felt the cup slip through his long, slim fingers. It clattered on the table stopping Professor Trewelaney in her long winded, boozed intwined words. She rushed to the blonde looking at him wildly.

"Have you seen something in the leaves dear? Was it terrible?" She asked picking up the cup peering into it, the smell of sherry overwhelmed Draco.

"Yeah, yeah I saw a mermaid holding a flower." Draco said trying to get rid of the batty old woman.

"Yes, yes I see what you mean." Trewelaney moved her glasses up on her nose as she rolled her eyes around the cup. A few giggling Hufflepuff's gasped moving up to try and get a glimpse of what lie in the cup.

"You do? You see a mermaid? Holding a flower?" Draco asked the strange Professor, the look on his face dubious.

"Yes indeed a mermaid holding a daisy." Draco sat up, not being able to help himself, this was ostentatious.

"I see it!" One of the girls insisted. "What does it mean Professor?" She asked and despite himself Draco also wanted to know the supposed meaning.

"A mermaid holding a daisy suggests flirtatious new things with happy out comes." He could have swore that she looked unhappy about it being a happy ending. "But you know, mermaids also can lead to, well." She gave a monstrous high pitched laugh. "Can also symbolize great tragedy, usually a shipwreck but," She waved a hand as if to say it were just circumstantial.

"Not to be rude Professor but I have no intention of getting on a boat any time soon." Trewelaney looked at him for a moment, deciding he held no more interest and gracefully, well as gracefully as she could with all her blood interfering with the sherry in her veins, sat down in her plush arm chair.

Happiness, the thought seemed like a far away one. Draco remembered at one point thinking that he would never be happy again. Then again, a lot of people felt the same way a year ago. Even the sun didn't seem to shine. Escaping the class, Draco was relieved to be going to Potions. At least in Potions he had it with the bloody Gryffindor's. They were at least interesting.

"Now can anyone one, yes Miss Granger I know you can, can anyone else tell me what this is?" Professor Slughorn asked gesturing to the bubbling cauldron in front of him. "Not overly complicated to brew, though very tedious. We will be working on it all week." Draco lazily sighed putting his hand in the air Not waiting on Slughorn to call on him he said.

"It's the Sensi Potion said to enhance all five of a persons senses, as long as it's brewed properly." Slughorn was pleased and from there he began to instruct them on hoe to begin their potions. Draco spent the hour in silence, listening to Theo and Blaise talk about Quidditch, normally he would have joined in, but Draco didn't feel like it, something was off, all he felt like doing was sneaking glances at Granger.

"Oi, Draco, how did you get yours so blue already?" Blaise asked nudging him, breaking him from his daze. Draco blinked, wondering how long he had been staring into his cauldron.

"I juiced all of the spiders before tossing them in." Draco muttered. Though he had done it on accident, not seeing that it called for intact spiders. Blaise's face turned thoughtful as he began juicing his own spiders.

"Let your cauldrons simmer, we shall return to them tomorrow." Slughorn instructed with a clap of his hands.

Letting his cauldron simmer, covering it to boot, Draco stood cleaning his hands with the mutter of scougify. Putting away his things Draco's back went rigid at the menace in Blaise's voice.

"What do you want Granger?" Slowly, stiffly, Draco turned to face the small girl Who returned Blaise's glare. Draco wasn't sure why, Blaise had never hated someone like this. The boy, for a Slythrin, was rather easy going.

"Nothing to do with you." Her own voice was venom laced, looking at Draco her eyes widened, he wasn't glaring at her. "Neville wants us to take lunch in the Head's office. So we can work out tactics. I expect you there." Draco snorted as she turned, he knew his friends were watching him closely.

"Right, I knew she chose me to torture me." Already taking away his first lunch.

Hermione turned abruptly, a glare on her face as she looked up at Draco. Standing at 5'5" Draco towered over her by a good seven inches. How could he be so infuriating?

"Excuse me, I chose you not to torture you, but so that Slytherin would have a fair say in things. Being friends with Luna we've got Ravenclaw covered and Hufflepuff, well they're sweet, they don't want much." Hermione's eyes lit up, a fiery gold with flecks of green as she got angry. Harry and Ron watched from behind them, smiles on their faces. They knew the woman could handle herself.

"Now if you would stop being such a git, Neville is waiting for us." Hermione promptly pushed past Draco, making sure not to touch him. After all she didn't want his rudeness to brush off on her. Ron laughed shaking his head.

"I'll see you later mate. Have fun with her, she's in one of her moods." Ron laughed with Harry. Feeling in a good mood, after seeing Draco getting yelled at he stopped for a moment, turning to look at the blonde. "Watch out for birds." Harry snickered at the comment, even if Draco didn't get it.

Draco sat in the group of Gryffindor listening as the divided up rounds, and which prefects would do which rounds. Draco didn't care too much, though he paid attention. Granger, as expected, had taken the lead on rounds and what to do with the prefects. She even went in to explain how they could each only do rounds twice a week instead of the usual three or four.

"You know Hermione, I think that we are going to make a great team." Draco looked up at Neville's words lazily. He stopped in his motion, his grey eyes widening.

"Thanks Neville!" Hermione touched his arm lightly. "I do too. First year, I might not have thought so but I'm really looking forward to working with me." Hermione assured Neville, Harry nodded, he agreed with the both of them. They were going to make a good team.

What was this? This, this anger? Draco couldn't remember feeling this angry before in his life, ever. The only other person who made him this mad, besides Granger, was Potter. Weasley, he was an annoyance, but Longbottom?! Longbottom had always been a blimp on Draco's radar, nothing to worry about. Draco stood abruptly, his fist clenched, hidden behind the fold of his robes.

"If you'll excuse me." Draco felt as if his very skin was lit up in flames. The image of that smile, her hand on his arm. The fire burned within Draco, dark, ugly, he didn't like the feeling within him. He refused to name it. There was no way that Draco Malfoy was jealous of Neville Longbottom because of Hermione Grange.

Potter, Granger, and Longbottom all looked up at him as he stood. Each of them shared quizzical looks upon their faces. Unsure of why he had stood. Draco could feel their stares. He fumbled with his words for a moment.

"Are you alright Malfoy?" Potter asked, the only one that even cared a bit, though it wasn't much, spoke up first.

"I'm fine, just I forgot my wand up in my room. I feel very uncomfortable without it. Also, I'd like to check on something. A few of our first years were be being picked on. Nothing to worry about." Malfoy saw the look on Potter's face. Apparently it didn't matter who it was, Potter couldn't stand a bully. Shooting one more glance, at Granger's hand, still on Longbottom's arm, Malfoy turned away.

"I'll be back later. Ten minutes tops." Draco added closing the door a bit harder than he intended to. Merlin he needed to get a grip, and quickly. Maybe a shot of firewhiskey would help. Though only one, lord help him if Granger thought he'd been drinking and shoving off his duties.

A/N Like any Author, I would love, love, love, love reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Draco stormed away from the room. His robes flying around his long legs. Of course he hadn't forgotten his wand. He just needed to get away from Granger. Merlin she made him insane.

"Hey mate, you're going the wrong way." Blaise teased him good naturedly as they passed, Draco heading towards the Slytherin common room, Blaise and Theo towards the Great Hall. "Draco?" The young man's smile faltered at the storm on his friends face.

"Draco?" Theo, normally so stoic spoke up stopping his friend.

"I just need a moment. I need." Draco ran a hand through his hair. He needed alcohol. Strong alcohol. He didn't have any though. In surprise Draco caught a key Theo flung at him.

"Under my bed. My trunk is there. Don't take too much. It was my father's favorite." Touching Blaise's shoulder he ushered the young man to leave their friend be. Watching them walk away Draco almost smile. Sometimes, sometimes he thought Theo had abilities.

Ten minutes later Draco returned, two shots of fire whiskey warming his belly. He felt much more inclined to deal with Granger, and her crew. As he stepped through the door, that had appeared before him moments prior to his arrival, Draco took a deep breath. The firewhiskey had certainly taken the edge off, but mental preparation was key.

"Ah Draco! Good to see that you've finally decided to join us again." Neville's tone was pleasant as he looked at the young man. Draco almost felt as if he meant it. "We were just going over when each of us will make our rounds. Also, a few of the ideas that Hermione's had for the Halloween Masque McGonagall has permitted us to have this year." Neville motioned towards one of the free chairs around them. Malfoy's smile was a wry one.

"I trust that Granger." Her name barely left his lips they were so tight. "Is making arrangements so that it'll be inviting for each of the houses." Draco didn't look at Hermione directly but judging from the glare he felt on him she had been indeed planning a party that would be welcoming of all students. Harry immediately took the role of the peacemaker. He'd known from the beginning when McGonagall had named Draco, well when she'd announced that Hermione had named Draco, that the chances of him having to do this was likely.

"Malfoy." Still not on good enough terms to use his first name Harry spoke up. "Even if it wasn't strictly against McGonagall's instructions, out of each of us, Hermione is the only one who ever prompted us to show compassion towards the other houses." Harry didn't want to admit that his and Ron's hate towards the Slytherin house had been so strong that Hermione had told them to play nice. Even if she herself wasn't particularly fond of them.

"Thank you Harry. Just to catch Malfoy up to speed." Draco had a nagging feeling that she really wanted to say something akin to 'For your information'. "The Halloween Masque will be held the night before Halloween, as Halloween is on a Sunday and we have school on Monday." Granger, ever thoughtful and her studying duties.

"Which makes further sense as traditionally the Holiday is celebrated as All Hallow's Eve. October 30th, not 31st." Draco was slightly surprised at the spout of information that came out of Longbottom. Typically he didn't say anything unless it was about Herbology or Charms. Kid had a knack for charms.

"Yes, that's true also." Hermione amended with a smile at Neville. "The party, as I've designed, will be a Masquerade. Each person is required to dress in the form of an animal, with an appropriate matching mask. Of course there will be two seperate parties." Draco couldn't be sure but he thought a blush stained the frizzy haired girl's cheeks. Though, as he glanced at her, her hair had become increasingly less frizzy, more wazy, silk like.

"The 1st through 5th years will be having their party in the great hall, there is more of them and they require more space." Neville explained, Draco wasn't particularly interested, from the looks of Potter he wasn't either. "Professor Slughorn has graciouslly agreed to allow the 6th and 7th years to host their party in the same room he hosts the Slug Club." Neville added. Grabbing one of the many finger sandwiches that had been brought to them, Malfoy didn't know it but Harry was quite popular among the house elves, he popped it into his mouth nodding.

"Alright, all those things aside, is there anything else terribly important I need to know? Or am I free to go to the Great Hall? I'd like to talk to my friends. You know, be around people who like me."

"Excuse me but if you hadn't been so rude, calling me names, teasing Harry, singing songs about Ron!" Hermione had begun to fly into a rage though was stopped swiftly by Neville's hand.

"Hermione." He put his hand down slowly on the desk in front of them. His voice was calm, calculated. "If we can't bring ourselves to forgive others how can we expect to better ourselves?" His voice was soft, stumbling Hermione over her words.

"Of course Neville. You're right, I'm sorry." Hermione muttered looking down at her papers. Picking one up she swiftly handed it to Draco. "This is your schedule for the next month, as far as rounds go. Who you'll be partnered with, what time you're expected to do your rounds."

"The next month?" His voice was incredulous. She had really planned that far ahead in the time he'd been gone.

"It's better that way, I only have to worry about them once a month." Hermione sniffed her nose upturning slightly. "Besides it was easy, I just made two weeks the same, switching which day you got off on the same weeks. Exchanging your first week's Monday for the third week's Friday, and your second week's Tuesday for your fourth week's Thursday."

"I have to do rounds one Friday out of the month?" Merlin's saggy nut of course he did. Weren't there plenty of prefects who could do that sort of thing? Draco looked at Harry as the young man laughed.

"I said the same thing mate! Isn't there someone else who could do rounds on a Friday? But 'Mione insisted saying."

"'Mione is right here." Hermione cut him off shooting her best friend a playful glare. "It makes perfect sense that every Friday one of us is doing the rounds. It is the first day of the weekend and statistically more students roam the halls." Even if she did had a point. Draco hated to acknowledge it.

"Lunch is almost up." Neville's voice broke in as he looked over his own schedule. Carefully folding it and placing it on his desk across from Hermione's. In two corners of the room were small desks, presumably for Harry and Draco. Though the two giant desks facing one another dominated the room nicely. With a sofa, two arm chairs and a coffee table, it almost looked like a mini common room.

"Well, now that I've officially missed my meal." Draco knew that he sounded like a git, he couldn't help it though. Bloody Gryffindors wanted to play nice.

"Oh shove off Malfoy, we've all missed our meal. Don't you think that I'd rather be in the Great Hall chatting with my friends instead of in here listening to your self righteous arse?" Hermione asked her fuse finally lighting.

"Oh come off it Granger, we all know that you've had a crush on me since first year. Not that I'd want your hands on me." Hermione's mouth gaped open at his accusation.

"Malfoy!" Harry's tone laced with warning. They all seemed to forget though, Draco wasn't a Gryffindor. He heeded no warning.

"Hey," He held up his hands with a shrug. ", I'm just pointing out what everyone else already knows. After all, Granger always finds a way to be around me."

"Me? Want you? I've never heard such a ludicrous statement before in my life! How conceited can you get?" As she stood, Draco only smirked. It was always interesting to see her get riled up. Frazzling the Head Girl's nerves.

"Really Malfoy that's enough. You know that Hermione holds no feelings for you." Neville said a hand on Harry's shoulder. The raven haired boy looked furious.

"Say what you like Longbottom. She chose me." Draco stood up, swiftly, gracefully his face positively smug. "Just something to keep in mind."


	9. Chapter 9

Carry smiled staring out the window to her office. Behind her the Headmistress paced, not bothered in the least that the woman she was talking to, wasn't looking at her. Normally McGonagall would be peeved, extremely peeved, not today though. No, today she was worried, in fact she found herself fraught with sorry since the night before.

"Are you sure about this? I don't mean to be rude but, these studies that you did in the states. Did they? Well did any of them have such a, well, such a hatred for one another?" McGonagall asked finally pulling Carry away from the beautiful view in front of her. She smiled at the much older woman, her expression softening considerably. Over the years Carry had begun to conduct her, for lack of better word, experiments more than a few people had doubted her.

"Minerva." Carry normally wouldn't address the woman so informally, as she had a high amount of respect for her, though she felt it prudent in their situation. "Many of the young adults who volunteered for this couldn't stand who they chose. Some couldn't be in the same room without getting into physical altercations." Carry wasn't kidding, she'd certainly been surprised when Two young men found themselves fighting one day and hot and heavy in a closet a week later.

"Really?" The older woman was quite intrigued, her thoughts falling back to Hermione. Hermione who had wasted no time in picking up that silver goblet. Merlin the woman had no idea what she was in for.

"Really. Like I said. The potion doesn't force you to have feelings for someone, nor does it alter the way you might already feel." Carry sighed a little trying to explain it better. "What this does is take the natural attraction you already have, pheremones what we used in the potions." Carry reminded McGonagall. "It brings to light the attraction that's already there, dormant it might, or might not be, but already there none the less."

McGonagall sighed falling into one of the arm chairs, even though she knew that there wasn't time for her to linger. Carry was to have her first class in less than ten minutes.

"Now, moving on to other matters." McGonagall's back straightened as she spoke. "This training, it's got something to do with the potions doesn't it?" Carry's smile widened as McGonagall's eyes narrowed. The Headmistress was a quick one, for sure.

"Of course not Headmistress! I was young once, you yourself were obviously. I simply figured it was a part of growing up. Many of the students will be interested in it. Why not get them registered and trained the correct way?" Carry innocently twirled her wand through her slim, yet short fingers.

"Yes, of course." McGonagall pursed her lips standing again. "Well, I expect to hear good things from your first class. Though I sincerely don't think you'll let me down." With that McGonagall exited the room an incredulous look on her face at the conversation she over heard. Of this year would be stressful. A different kind of stress yes, but no less stressful.

"I do not fancy Malfoy." Hermione muttered as the three of them exited the Head's office, making the short trip towards Professor Langdon's room.

"Neither of us, no." Harry stopped himself. "No one at this school believes that you fancy Malfoy. In fact one of my fondest memories is of you pegging him in the face third year." Both Harry and Neville snickered remembering. Even if Neville hadn't seen it personally, Harry had brought it upon himself to show more than one person after learning of Pensives. Hermione herself couldn't help the small smile tugging on her lips.

"Well. He did deserve it." Hermione's voice was low, a bit embarrassed as she tucked a strand of hair behind one ear.

As they entered Professor Langdon's classroom Hermione stopped, Professor Langdon sat at her desk. Nothing out of the ordinary. Before her desk a very long table, probably charmed that way, stood with small boxes on it, about twenty of them, each covered with a small sheet.

"Professor Langdon?" Hermione's voice already piqued with curiosity as she put her bag down beside a desk.

"Before you ask Miss Granger, you'll find out once everyone arrives." Professor Langdon preteneded to be immensly interested in the paperwork before her. The blackboard behind her was turned, so that she'd get her desired affect once everyone arrived.

"What do you think is under all the sheets?" Harry asked Hermione, though she didn't get a chance to answer as other students began to file in the room, including Ron and Ginny.

"Hey Mione! I feel like I haven't seen you all day." Ron's smile was bright, sending warm butterflies to the pit of Hermione's stomach. "I missed you." He added this in a lower voice, clearly not wanting everyone else to hear it. Ungracefully he plopped into the seat across from her, beside Harry.

"I'm sorry, we just have a few different classes. You didn't decide on Potions." Hermione pointed out through the delecate blush on her cheeks. Ron grinned at her, his blue eyes sliding over her face, drifting downward for a moment before he captured her eyes once more.

"Yeah," Ginny who did have Potions with Hermione spoke up from beside her. ", you decided that it would be worthless to take potions even though I'm fairly certain you need it in order to become an Auror Ronald." Hermione turned to Ginny, curious as to how she knew the qualifications. At the look on her best friends face Ginny grinned. "Harry wants to be an Auror still, we've talked about it many times."

Leaning back against her desk, arms crossed over her small breasts Professor Langdon smiled at them all as the room quickly began to fill up. As expected the different houses grouped together. Though Gryffindor seemed to dominate the front of the room. Professor Langdon had a sneaking suspicion that, that fact remained because of Miss Granger, who'd chosen a seat at the front. Others soon began to notice the boxes, all of them asking among themselves what they thought.

"Now, I see that everyone has made it." At Professor Langdon's words Hermione quickly turned her attention away from the ginger that had her heart captivated. "I'm sure you're all curious as to what this is." She gestured to the table in front of them and her. "Before I show you all what lies beneath the sheets I would like to ask you all," With her words Professor Langdon flipped the black board. Elegantly, one word lay scrawled in chalk.  
'Animagus'. Hermione felt her stomach do flip flops, quite certain she knew where this was leading.

"Who in this room has given thought to becoming an Animagus before?" Immediately coversation spouted in the air, hands flew, eyes widened, and quite a few boys high fived each other. Professor Langdon laughed waving her hands in the air to still them. "I take it quite a few of you have."

"Professor are you saying we're to become Animagi?" Hermione burst forth, not even waiting for the woman to call upon her.

"As you are still required to have a grade those of you who agree to Animagus training must be able to register with the ministry, and turn into their chosen animal at will. Though who choose not to take the training well," Professor Langdon shrugged. ", it'll just be a lot of paper work."

"Excuse me Professor." A different voice spoke up this time. Hermione didn't miss the nervous tone of Neville.

"Yes? Mr. Longbottom I believe. What is it?" Professor Langdon asked offering a kind smile.

"What if we choose to become an animagus but, well, what if we don't succeed?" Even though he had gained quite a deal of confidence becoming an Animagus required a great deal of focus and patience. His only response was a simply sentence and a smile.

"Mr. Longbottom, if you choose to take the training you will become an Animagus." With a flick of her small wrist the sheets flew off the boxes folding themselves neatly in a pile on the table, each of them had covered a glass container holding a miniature size animal. Some of the animals were every day, cat's, owl's, dog's, some of them though were a bit more exotic.

"Now, who's ready to find their animal?" Professor Langdon asked a flurry of hands shooting into the air. Hermione had never felt her heart pounding so furiously. "What I ask you to do is close your eyes as you walk up to the table. I will walk you around the table, with your eyes closed with one hand hovering over the boxes. When you feel a warmth, you can open your eyes."

"Shall we start alphabetically?" Professor Langdon suggested a clipboard floating over to her, a list of names on it.

"Professor." Hermione bit her lip, she hated interrupting the woman again. "I'm so sorry but, I don't understand. Why will we have our eyes closed." Professor Langdon smiled.

"Five points to Gryffindor. An excellent question Miss Granger. I'm glad to see that one of you at least won't just follow blind orders but, the best way to explain is to show you. So, Miss Granger, how about you go first hmm? Come of here." A slight prick of sweat matted a hair to Hermione's forehead. Damn. This is what happened when she opened her mouth. Ginny nudged her, Hermione swallowed and got up.

"Now students, this is why we close our eyes. Miss Granger, which one of these animals is the most appealing to you?" Professor Langdon asked gesturing towards all of them. Looking down at them Hermione's eyes automatically landed on the cat. It was simple yet overlooked. Professor Langdon's eyes followed Hermione's. She almost expected the girl to pick such an animal.

"An ordinary housecat I see. Now Miss Granger, if you wouldn't mind close your eyes and hold out your hand." With a sigh Hermione did as she was told, holding her hand above the glass containers, her eyes closing slowly. "Now, I'm going to walk with you. Tell me when your hand gets warm."

Slowly, with Professor Langdon's hand atop her, the two women began to walk around the table. For a long time Hermione felt nothing. Her hopes began to die, what if she didn't have a chosen animal.  
As she stepped to round the corner of the table Hermione froze. The heat. Such heat coming off of the container, surely this was what Professor Langdon meant.

"Is this the one Hermione?" The soft voice of Professor Langdon pulled Hermione from her thoughts. "Open your eyes." Hermione waisted no time snapping them open to look down at where her hand rested. Inside the box a wolf sat, a small howl escaped his upturned head. A wolf?

"A wolf?" Hermione's words mimiced her very thoughts. "Are you sure?" Nervously Hermione looked up at her new Professor who nodded.

"These are special containers. They are bewitched to feel the pull between you and your animal. The ones on this table are some of the more popular. Though of course you are free to choose another." The longer Hermione looked at the caramel eyed animal, miniature as it was, the more it felt right.

"No, no. I won't question this." Professor Langdon chuckled writing out 'wolf' beside Hermione's name.

"Alright then, you can return to your seat. Let us begin, two at a time. Hannah Abbot and Draco Malfoy. The two of you," They started two seperate lists on Professor Langdon's paper. ", please come up here and repeat the process." As Hermione sat down she felt giddy, very giddy. Ginny quickly asked her what if felt like, feeling out her animal.

"This is it, I've found mine. It's well, a rabbit!" Hannah exclaimed excited as she looked at the cute rodent before her. Professor Langdon nodded accepting this answer. Draco had stopped moving as well, though Hermione was too busy to notice, explaining to Ginny what it had felt like exactly.

"What about you Mr. Malfoy what have you got there?" Professor Langdon asked though she knew from where he stood what animal chose him.

"A wolf." Hermione felt her stomach drop. Blinking she turned, as if time had slowed looking at Draco. Had he really just. . . He stood there though, his hand against the glass as the tiny wolf inside howled once more, a playful yip escaping him this time.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione fuming the bloody hell had she and Draco Malfoy end up with the same animal? She could refuse to become that animal of course, Professor Langdon had said that. No one else seemed to be upset with their animals, in fact Ginny and Harry were quite happy with theirs. As soon as Hermione had seen the stag standing in the little glass container, she knew Harry would be chosen by it. After all, he was a product of his parents.

"Excuse me Professor." Ginny getting a doe though, that was what had set Hermione off. "From what I've read, typically the patronus of a person reflects what their animagus will be correct?" Professor Langdon's eyes lit up as she looked at Hermione. Yes she quite enjoyed the girl's fiestiness.

"While there has been a great deal of speculation, it's never been confirmed." Professor Langdon agreed as began levitating each of the containers, the corresponding animal landing on each of the students desk. Hermione watched as the wolf landed silently on top of the desk in front of her. "I think though, the chosen animal usually manifests itself in the animagus form. Slowly, over time, the patronus changes."

Hermione sat back in her chair not wanting to utter another word. Her small hands touched the edges of the glass box. Looking down as the wolf began to lick the glass where her right hand was. Hermione almost swore she could feel the wolves tongue.

"Now that we've got that covered." The smile on Professor Langdon's face was smug. "For the next week I want you, and your partner if you have one," Hermione had almost forgotten that Lavender had gotten a rabbit as well. To no one's surprise Dean and Seamus had both been captivated by the red fox. They were thick as thieves after all. ", to make notes about your animal, to study it. I will arrange for each of you to spend time with the given animal."

"I'm sorry Professor." Hermione meant it this time. She felt as if she'd interrupted the new Professor a lot. "What do you mean spend time with the animal?"

"An excellent question Miss Granger! Some time this week I will be contacting each of you. At what time, who knows, but I will be contacting you. At which time you will head out on to the grounds towards Hagrid's cabin. There you will find a glass container, much like the one before you. Inside will be a real live animal, be it wolf, fox, stag, rabbit, it will be there." Hermione's brown eyes grew wide.

"Isn't that dangerous though?" Blaise had spoken up this time, a panicked hitch to his voice. Hermione didn't blame him in the least, the boy had gotten a bear.

"Mr. Zabini, do you really think that I would put you in well, a cage, with a dangerous animal?" Professor Langdon asked. Blaise remained silent, simply looking at the woman. He knew a trap when he heard one.

"What about the animals though?" Hermione asked curious as to how it would work. She didn't want to curse an animal because it was protecting itself from a perceived threat.

"Alright let me explain about these containers better. The glass is bewitched, meant to help bring together the animal and the human. The containers the animals will be kept in will not only keep the animals peaceable. Not only that, but it will bond you with that animal. You will learn from it, study it, so when you begin transforming you'll have a better idea of what you'll be transforming into." From the way Professor Langdon looked at Hermione she felt as if the woman were saying 'satisfied?'.

"I would like no less than 12 inches of parchment about your assigned animal by the end of the week. What you think about it, how it's useful in the muggle and magical world. Anything you can think of really. If it catches your interest write it down. For now I want you to pair up, if you have a partner, and begin to study the animal before you. Be thinking of what shade you'd like to become, any defining marks you'll have." Professor Langdon walked around her desk and sat down.

"You can begin now. I'd start with making a list." Hermione wasted no time in pulling out a roll of parchment, a quill, and her newest bottle of black ink.

"I'll see you later 'Mione." Ginny said in a whisper quickly heading towards Harry. They didn't have the same animal, though it they were fairly close. Just different sexes.

"At dinner of course." Hermione agreed as her list became longer slowly. 'White fur, green eyes, slightly long fur, short nails, bushy tail,' Hermione smiled at the last one, how fitting it was. Though when the chair beside her scraped against the floor, being pulled out, Hermione froze.

As Draco sat beside her Hermione smelt aftershave, not heavy, light, heady, musky. Hermione hated that she liked the way it smelled.

"Don't take it personally Granger. I also have to study the animal before you." Draco muttered pulling out his own parchment, as well as a solid white eagle quill. It was special though, custom made with an ink holder in the middle of the quill, ink which he could refill.

"I realize this Malfoy!" Hermione snapped impatiently. She didn't like him being that close to her, though there wasn't much she could do about it. For the next thirty minutes the two sat in silence, not even looking at one another as they wrote. Not only traits they wanted but also, things they noticed about the wolf itself. Professor Langdon's voice brought Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Now, this is very important. You must have a defining trait, something that the ministry will be able to use to identify you. Mr. Potter's, well his is easy. Despite what he does his animal will have a lightning bolt shaped scar on it's head somewhere." The classroom gave muffled laughter. After everything, Harry could laugh at it now, though only lightly.

"What if you can't think of a defining trait?" Blaise asked, only echoing the question in Hermione's mind. Beside her, Hermione saw Draco move, just a bit, one hand sliding down his left forearm.

"If you can't think of one Mr. Zabini we'll wait until you've transformed and find one. Usually it's something small, glasses marks, a missing tooth, a scar, hell once I saw an owl with a snake tattoo on it's foot as the defining feature." Once again the muffled laughter echoed through the class room.

"Tattoos, they, they show up?" The low voice from beside Hermione made every one quiet down. Even Professor Langdon's smile dropped. Even through his vague words everyone, save for maybe one, knew what the young man meant. Draco sighed at Professor Langdon's silence, taking it for a yes. "Figures." He muttered swiping his things off the table exiting the room in a swirl of robes.

"Class dismissed." Professor Langdon muttered heading out the door. Though Hermione had a feeling she wasn't going after Draco. No, the woman probably needed advice. Hermione didn't blame her, not in the least.


	11. Chapter 11

Classes. Head Duties. Study. Sleep. Repeat.

The week had gone by leaving Hermione feeling more and more like a robot. Every day she did the same thing, well almost the same thing. A few classes were different. The girl couldn't decide if she hated seeing the wolf in Professor Langdon's classroom, looking perpetually happy, or the potion in Professor Slughorn's class. At least today they had finished with the potions. Hermione had been particularly proud of hers, after all it had been the brightest blue out of everyone's.

Slughorn had instructed them all to take their potions, which terrified Hermione as Harry's had been a deep blue, not the bright blue it needed to be. Slughorn wanted full reports on how the potion affected them, which sense became the strongest, how long it lasted, full details. Of course Harry groaned about it the entire time, though Ginny whispered something to him which brightened him up. From the smile on his face though Hermione was positive she did not want to know what her best friend had whispered.

"I have to go and talk with McGonagall for a bit." Ginny, who had been named Quidditch Captain, seeing as Harry would be too busy to be both the Quidditch Captain and Deputy Head Boy, smiled brightly kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Oi, do you have to do that right in front of me?" Ron grumbled though his sister ignored him. Ginny had explained it to Hermione once, after the girl had made a plee on Ron's behalf who hated seeing his best mate and sister being so 'cuddlly'.

"McGonagall wants me to turn in my list of hopefuls this afternoon." From the reports that Hermione had forced herself to pay attention to, for the sake of her best friends and the man who held her heart, Ginny was quite pleased with the turn out she'd recieved this year. Though of course Harry and Ron resumed their position as Keeper and Seeker.

"I need to go up to the library and study." Hermione informed her though no one found that to be shocking. "Actually," A slow, malicious, smile spread across the girl's face. ", we all need to go up to the library and study."

"Come on 'Mione!" Even though he stood a good four inches over her, the short girl wrapped her arm around his shoulder, ensnaring Harry with her other arm." It's the first Friday of the school year! Do we have to go study? Honestly?"

"Ron's got a point Hermione, it is the very first Friday." Hermione shot a glare at Harry. Of course he took his side, little traitor. Already turning towards the library, Hermione conceded.

"Fine, fine, if either of you can tell me what the Gliphor Charm does, the charm in which we have to have perfected by Monday, I'll leave you both alone all weekend. Well," Hermione smiled sheepishly looking up at Ron through long, dark lashes. ", I won't bug you about studying."

"Of course! The Gliphor charm. It um. Yeah, um you remember Harry, it does that thing with the um, you know gliphors." Ron's voice trailed off, Hermione looked to Harry, the smile on her face sweet. She'd seen the glazed look in both boy's eyes when Professor Flitwik had been teaching. She knew that neither of them remembered what he said. With a groan Harry began walking without Hermione and Ron.

"Come on Ron, we have some studying to do." Harry muttered as Hermione smiled triumphantly. She did enjoy winning.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger." The terrified first year who had approached her quivered in his shoes.

"What is it?" Hermione snapped impatiently not taking a moment to see exactly who'd spoke to her. All she knew was that they had interrupted her reading. Though most people would assume she'd be used to it after several years of being best friends with Ron and Harry.

"I'm so sorry. P-p-professor Langdon a-a-asked me to give this to you." The first year didn't wait for Hermione to look up, shame faced, Instead he put the parcel on the table she was at and ran quickly despite Madam Prince's strick instructions to stop running.

Harry and Ron, who had been forced to come study with her, they needed to after all. Neither of them knew the first thing about the Gliphor Charm, and they had a test coming up on it next week. They watched the entire exchanged, bursting into laughter as the kid ran off, poor Hufflepuff, not an ounce of bravery in him before the big bad Head Girl.

"Geeze 'Mione, you probably gave the bloke a heart attack, before he turned 12. Probably the youngest known heart attack in all of England's history." Ron laughed holding on to his sides. Hermione's cheeks went pink, though so did her ears, a dangerous sign of anger.

"Didn't even give the poor kid a chance." Harry added in wiping a tear away from beneath his glasses. "What did he give you anyway?" Harry asked effectively distracting Hermione. He'd seen the look on her face, even if Ron missed it through his laughter. The girl was stewing, rather quickly.

"I have no idea." Hermione's interest got the better of her and she picked up the parcel, breaking the strange blue seal on it. From the L on it though, Hermione guessed that the seal was that of Professor Landgon. As she unrolled the parchment, Hermione found she'd guessed correctly.

_Miss Granger,_

_Tonight is the night that you will be getting accompanied with your animagus animal. You will report out by Hagrid's cabin at 9 p.m promptly. I understand as Head Girl you might have duties, I have already spoken with Mr. Longbottom and he has agreed to handle any matters that might arise. Also, Professor Slughorn asked me to remind you to take your potion. He thought the affects might be more interesting around your animagus animal._

_Professor C. Langdon_

"What is is 'Mione?" Ron asked after a moment of silence.

"It's a letter from Professor Langdon. I get to go interact with my animal tonight." Hermione couldn't help the excitement that crept into her voice. spend time with her animal inside the container.

"You'll tell us what it's like won't you?" Ron asked his blue eyes bright. Hermione couldn't help but stare at them for a moment. "Right 'Mione?" He asked not noticing the heart felt way in which the brunette gazed at him.

"Yes, yes of course I'll tell you what it's like. Though I don't think it'll be the same for me as it will for everyone else. After all, every animal is different." Hermione rambled snapping out of her thoughts of Ron. Though day dreams being a more correct term.

"Do you think they'll have more than one animal?" Harry asked. As he had attended a muggle school for half his life, he'd been forced to learn rudimentary things about animals.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked though Hermione's curiosity piqued. She hadn't thought about it.

"Well, they are pack animals, I suppose it's only fitting there be more than one of them." Hermione admitted as she thought about it.

"Pack animals?" The expression on Ron's face almost made her want to slap him. He could be so impossibly thick sometimes.

"Yes Ronald pack animals. They travel in packs, typically between five and twelve. Though larger packs have been spotted. Wovles are, a majority of the time, lead by an Alpha male, the leader who's fought for dominance and won, and occaisonally a beta." Hermione couldn't help but sound like a text book at times, it was how she remembered things, by reading them.

"Oh." Came the intelligent response.

"Professor Langdon wants me there by nine." Hermione added pulling the vial of potion she'd bottled in Slughorn's class. Uncorking it, Hermione took a sniff, Merlin's beard it smelled good.

"Why are you taking your Sensi Potion?" Ron asked looking at her incredulously. Harry's eyes were bright with understanding though.

"Brilliant Hermione! I wonder if Professor Slughorn will let me have some of yours for when I get to be around the stag." Hermione smiled humbly.

"It actually wasn't my idea, it was Professor Slughorn's." Hermione drank the vial in one gulp, it sent electric chills through her viens, slowly warming her from her toes up.

"I hate when I don't know what the bloody hell you guys are talking about." Ron muttered darkly turning his eyes to the book before him.

"I'm going to go shower before I have to be out there with Professor Langdon. You two finish studying." Hermione glared at them as she closed the book she'd been reading, stowing it away in her bag. "I will ask you about the charm tomorrow!" She threatened, though the threat was a light one.

"Hey, do you think that's why you and Malfoy were both chosen? Because wolves are pack animals." Harry asked Hermione's back. The girl stilled for a moment, having almost forgotten that Malfoy would be out there with me. Hermione's throat felt dry as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I don't know, maybe."

Walking out to Hagrid's cabin, Hermione could make out the contours of a glass container, though she couldn't see in it at all. Everything around her felt alive, she could smell the hint of some exotic lotion, pine, soil, Hagrid's gruff scent, something dark, animalistic, the wolves she assumed, and Malfoy. Rubbing her hands together sent sparks through the girl. The cool air of the night againsts her cheeks, like loving licks up a mysterious stranger. Even in the dark, Hermione could make out things she wouldn't have been able to before. She could see why, if brewed properly, the Sensi potion was so addictive, so dangerous.

"Good evening Miss Granger!" Professor Langdon smiled at Hermione, from the vivid blue of her eyes she could tell that the girl had indeed taken her potion as suggested. "Tonight you and Mr. Malfoy," Langdon gestuered toward the equally blue eyed man. ", will be spending the night with four wolves, as they are nocturnal and pack animals. As I'm sure you've both already discovered."

"We'll be spending the night?" Hermione heard her voice, soft, melodic, it hadn't ever sounded that way before, not to Hermione.

"The area inside the container has been bewitched to resemble two miles of terrain. You and Mr. Malfoy will be hunting, eating, and sleeping with the wolves tonight. I will return for you in the morning." Despite the affects of the potion Hermione was still of a sound mind.

"But Professor, how are we to do these things?" Hermione asked opening her mouth to add more Hermione blinked, she could see the Professor better, though everything had turned grey. Immediately Hermione began to panic, she could smell everything! Everything. Opening her mouth in protest a yip, high and frightened, escaped her.

"Calm down Miss Granger. I've transformed you into a wolf is all!" Professor Landgon was on her knees in front of Hermione. "The spell will wear off when the magic of the container does. It's just so you have a better feel for what it's like being a wolf." Hermione's heart rate slowed, though she barked angrily at Professor Langdon, at least she attempted to bark angrily. From the calmness of Malfoy's heart, Hermione could hear it beating, steadily, he had been aware this would happen. With a wave of her wand, Professor Langdon opened the container.

"Go, join your new brethern." She ushered watching as the two wolves, previously students, headed into the container. One impossively black with a silver crest, in the shape of an M on his chest, the other snowy white with one big amber eye and one big green one.


	12. Chapter 12

Ron stared at the picture before him for the longest moment. Even if the animal had chosen him, Ron still couldn't see the connection. He could understand an owl, an eagle. He smiled a little bit, thinking about it, yeah he could understand something majestic like an Eagle. But. A weasel? Ron grumbled a little looking at the picture before him. The weasel didn't even have any useful properties! That was to say, any magical properties.

A lion. Symbol of his house. Lion's were brave, strong, quick, cunning, the King of Cats! That's what he'd wanted to change it to. Professor Langdon disapproved it though, insisted that lion wasn't practical. After all there weren't any lions running around in London.

"Stupid weasel." Ron muttered slamming the book in front of him shut. "A weasel. Me." Ron hated it even more than it would probably encourage people to make the connection between Weasley and weasel. He was a seventh year for Merlin's sake, he was not about to be teased again. Ever. He'd helped defeat the dark Lord. If that didn't deserve some damn respect he didn't know what else could!

"You think your animal is bad? Try having your animal be a raven." The voice from behind Ron was wonderfully soft. Soft, it caressed him, wrapping around his senses. The voice accompanied a wonderful smell, floral, like freesia, orange blossom, and something else. Ron didn't know, hell he didn't know anything about flowers. He knew those two because they'd littered Percy's wedding to Penelope. That smell had overloaded his senses, this smell though, was lighter, different.

"A raven, why the hell is that so bad? At least you'd be able to fly." Ron's head turned following the long legs as they sat in front of him. Connected to Daphne Greengrass. Ron was shocked, extremely shocked, the Slytherin girl was talking to him, more than that he wanted to talk to her. Ron hated to admit it, but he'd never noticed how gorgeous the girl was, with long, sleek, straight black hair, so different from Hermione's. Her steel blue eyed pegged him where he sat.

"I suppose, if I wasn't terrified of flying. That and Raven's get a pretty bad wrap. Not just in the wizarding world. When I was doing my research it would seem that they are a bit of a bad omen in the muggle world." Ron stared at Daphne, unsure of what to say. She looked at the book in front of her, reading something quickly before her eyes shot up to Ron's face. "Well are you going to say something or continue to look at me like I'm speaking parseltongue?"

"Why are you talking to me?" Ever the literary giant, Ron couldn't help the worlds that tumbled out of his mouth. Daphne's back stiffened and she closed the book, her thin lips disappearing in a hard line.

"I'm sorry. I'll just leave you alone. I figured as we both hated our animal we might have something to talk about." With that Daphne stood up gracefully, walking away from Ron, the hels she wore clicked softly on the carpet of the library. As she walked away Ron slapped his forehead grumbling to himself. He always managed to do dumb shit like that. Leaving the book he'd grabbed on the table Ron grumbled all the way to the Gryffindor common room, until he was sitting beside Harry who was busy talking Quidditch tactics with Ginny.

"Are you going to tell us what you're so irritated about or leave us to guess?" Harry asked after a good ten minutes of listening to Ron muttered under his breath. Harry hadn't cared to try and make out too many of the words. After all Ron had a tendency to be a little dramatic. That and, even though he hated to admit it, Ginny was the only one he'd ever shared it with, Harry didn't feel the same towards Ron since he'd left. Sure, the ginger haired man had came back but, not for Harry. No, he'd come back for Hermione.

"He's mad about his animal for one. Seamus told me earlier that he was going up to do some research on the weasel." Ginny spoke up pulling her legs off of Harry's lap at the glare Ron shot at them. He didn't like how Harry's hand had slowly been higher, and higher on his sisters thigh.

"Shut up Ginny. Why don't you go and pester someone else instead of sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong. Where's Hermione?" Ron asked not caring at the very pissed off girl who abruptly stood almost taking Harry with her.

"You're such a git Ronald. It's not wonder that Hermione's with Malfoy right now!" Ginny knew what she was saying, knew that it would get under Ron's skin the most.

"Oi! What do you mean she's with Malfoy?" Ron asked sitting up straight. "Ginny, you get back here and explain!" The furious look on his sister's face stiled Ron.

"You cannot order me around Ronald Billius Weasley! I am not some play thing. I'm your sister, and I deserve some damn respect. God knows I'm the only reason." Ginny stopped her words, blue eyes narrowing. "Goodnight Harry, I'll see you in the morning." Her voice changed, genuinely sweet as she left, heading up to the girl's dormitories.

"Now you've done it." Harry muttered putting the papers don't he'd been holding, throwing himself back against the sofa. "I've got to deal with that now." Harry waved at where Ginny had disappeared.

"Sorry mate." Ron did look sorry, so much that Harry waved him off. "You know, it's scary how much he looks like Mum sometimes." Ron's head was down, voice low as he spoke. Harry didn't say anything, but nodded. He'd come to terms with it a long time ago, one day he would be married to Molly Weasley, just in Ginny Weasley form. He was surprisingly okay with the idea.

"Hey, what did she mean by Hermione's with Malfoy? Are they off doing some Head duties that you're not included in?" Harry looked at Ron, a little astonished that he didn't remember. They had all been at the library earlier. Was he really that thick? What in Merlin's name got him so wound up he forgot Hermione had her animagus training?

"No mate, remember, Professor Langdon slotted Hermione and Malfoy to do their animagus training tonight." Harry chose his words carefully, trying not to get angry with his best friend. Immediately, light hit Ron's eyes as he remember.

"Oh, oh yeah." Ron's intelligible answer made Harry roll his eyes.

"So, are you going to tell me what it was that had you in such a rut when you came into the common room?" Harry asked knowing that Ron still felt they were best friends.

"Yeah, I was in the library studying and well." Ron stopped talking, rubbing the back of his neck ashamedly. "Daphne Greengrass sat down to talk to me." Harry felt as if his eyes would pop out of his skull.

"Daphne Greengrass?" Harry was shocked. Normally girl's didn't talk to Ron. Well, at least not many girls. In his opinion Lavender didn't count. She had been some banshee out of the lowest depths of Merlin's cauldron. Pretty girls, pretty Slytherin girls especially didn't talk to Ron. "What did she say?"

"She started to talk about her animal, as if we had conversation on an every day basis! I had no idea what to do." Ron admitted. "I sort of panicked." Harry groaned knowing what probably came next.

"I, I sort of insulted her." Harry shook his head looking at Ron.

"Way to go mate."

"The thing is though, I wanted to talk to her? She smelled so good, and man her legs just didn't stop. I want to talk to her, but Harry she's a Slytherin." For a moment Harry felt his blood run cold listening to his best friend talk about the girl who'd talked to him at the library.

"Yeah mate. That's the important part." Harry held his tongue as best he could though he wanted to say a lot more. "Remember how you messed up talking to the Slytherin girl, and not how you forgot about Hermione." Ron stared daftly at his best friend as he stood, making his way up to the boys dormitories.

(A/N - LunarPotion, I hope this clears a few things up. I'll have another chapter up tomorrow, maybe later tonight depending, so don't fret too much!)


	13. Chapter 13

Trying not to panic Hermione told herself to take long, slow, deep breaths. She could smell everything, the squirrel's chittering in the trees, owls out for their midnight catch. Not only could she smell everything, but she could hear everything. Crickets, hundreds of feet away, a snake, hidden, some where deep in the brush.

Telling herself to breathe, reminding herself of which steps to take Hermione closed her eyes. Wishing nothing more than to see in color again. Hermione got through the first two before she crashed, in burning flames.

A yelp escaped the white wolf as something nudged her, ears flattening against the base of her skull out of reflex. Reflexes Hermione didn't know she had. The same something nudged Hermione against, making the girl spin around though she attempted to do it, with her new paws Hermione fell unceremoniously right into the soft dirt. Hermione couldn't be positive but she thought she heard a sign before a furry head began to lift her up.

'Could you at least try to act like you know what you're doing?' Hermione froze as the thoughts rolled through her mind. Thoughts that weren't her own. Two bi-colored eyes widened looking up at the black before her, the wolf in which Hermione assumed was Malfoy.

'How the hell did you do that? Can you hear me or is this just, well is it just your training?' Hermione wasn't sure if he'd be able to hear her or not. Though she knew from Harry that Malfoy had, had training in Occulmency. Hermione wasn't sure that wolves could glare until that moment.

'No. I would expect you to know this already, but we are indeed wizards who've been bewitched to turn into wolves, it gives us the ability to communicate as such. If you were thinking with your human brain you'd realize that I'm talking to you.' Malfoy's face twisted, looking like a terrifying snarl. 'Kind of.'

'Oh, sorry.' The whimper that escaped Hermione registered in her ears. Indeed they were making noises. 'Wolves are sentient beings though, they aren't capable of complex thoughts.' The whimper turned into a long winded wine. God even as an animal she was annoying.

'Look would you shut up.' Malfoy's command came out as a sharp, short, bark. 'Wizards, unfortunately, don't know a damn thing about animals. Besides who are we to say that this is sentient thought?' Malfoy nudged at Hermione ushering her to look behind her. Hermione could smell them already though, wolves, real ones.

'I am Light Paw, this is my pack and you, you are not like us.' Hermione turned carefully, slowly, making sure to keep her eyes downcast. After all she had done a lot of reading and in no way wanted to challenge the alpha while getting used to a different body.

'No, we are humans in wolf form.' Hermione looked to Malfoy, not minding as he took the lead on their situation. After all, what exactly did you say to a wolf?

'The human lady informed us of what would be going on. We can feel the pull. You two indeed were meant to be one with the wolves.' The alpha's eyes looked over them both, stopping on Hermione for a long moment. 'Are you the alpha of your pack?' The question was directed at Draco, though the alpha, Light Paw, kept his gaze on Hermione. Only then did Hermione's eyes snap up, landing on Light Paw, a wolfish smile spreading on his face. Canines bared, though Hermione felt no threat.

'No. No, we are not a pack or a union.' Malfoy answered his voice stern. 'We are simply, running in the same direction.' Hermione chortled a little at the pun. She had to admit, it was a fairly good one. Light Paw gave a nod.

'Noted. We would like you to run with us.' Light Paw gestured to the three wolves behind him, each strategically placed a bit behind the other. Hermione knew it was pack order. The closest one being the Beta. 'This is Storm Runner, Lilac, and Iron Cloud.' Each of the wolves nodded as they were introduced.

'Run with us.'

'Please, we would like to see how humans do as wolves.'

'We'll slow down if you need us to.' Each of the wolves seemed not only energetic, but enthusiastic about running with the humans.

'Enough.' Hermione flinched at the command of Light Paw, seeing exactly why he was the alpha. Each of the pack members wined in response, nothing intelligible coming from it. On the other hand, Malfoy didn't move a muscle. The stillness didn't go unnoticed by Light Paw. 'Let us run, see if these humans can keep up.' With a turn on a thick, long, grey, tail Light Paw began to run.

'You had better keep up.' Malfoy nudged at Hermione's flank again, urging her to run in order to catch up with the four wolves running in front of them. Malfoy didn't know why, but he refused to be out done by these wolves. After all, he was an athlete, he could run a fair bit, and with a stronger, sleeker, faster body, he had no doubt he'd be able to keep up. The partner beside him though, he was unsure of.

Hermione's feet didn't want to dig into the ground at first, didn't want something within her though, told Hermione to let go. That her over thinking it was causing her feet to trip up so much. So, Hermione let go. Let the body she occupied take control.

Hermione had never been one for exercise, truly the only exercise she needed lay in toting heavy library books up and down flights up stairs. Something about running though, feeling the wind whip through her fur, Hermione loved it. The pounding of soft paws on dirt, how her muscles moved, how she streaked through the forest with ease, passing lilac as she went. Smells assaulted Hermione quickly as she ran, what was more amazing, she was able to decipher them all.

Hermione didn't notice that she'd caught up to Light Paw, or that she was quickly over taking him. The scent of something delicious had hit her. What was it? Hermione didn't know but every instinct within her, told her to run faster, catch it and find out.

'Go get it!' Light Paw's command only fueled the young girl to run faster, she'd let her wolf instincts take control. They led her right to a deer. A soft, pretty, enticing deer, getting a late night drink. Hermione heard a snarl, it wasn't until after she felt her teeth sink into soft deer flesh, hot blood pooling in her mouth, that Hermione realized the snarl had come from her. The other wolves joined in quickly, ending the deer's life, taking no mind to Hermione as she backed up, wolf eyes looking terrified at Malfoy.

'What do I do? What do I do? I've got bl-bl-blood all over me.'

'Calm down don't panic.' Hermione indeed had begun to panic. 'Go wash it off in the river. You'll be alright.' The sounds of flesh tearing from bone could be heard as Hermione noisily splashed in the river, hating the cold chill that hit her. Though it was better than the warm blood.

'Is there any left on me?' Hermione twisted and turned in front of Malfoy.

'No, you got it all off.' He assured her. Hermione didn't know it, and wouldn't think of it for awhile but, even through what she presumed was his hatred for her, Malfoy was patient, patient and helpful.

'That was a good kill. Especially for a first one.' Light Paw's muzzle was coated in blood, making Hermione feel dizzy as he approached them. 'You would be a worthy mate.' Hermione didn't have time to filter through his words before Malfoy growled, turning quickly to face Light Paw, who didn't take kindly to being growled at.

'You said yourself she is not yours. She is a worthy mate, worthy of an alpha. If she is not yours I have a right to claim her, or is she yours?' Light Paw's bark turned into a guttural growl, his hair hitching as he stepped toward Malfoy who moved swiftly in front of Hermione shielding her from his view.

'She is not mine.' Malfoy was lost, not knowing what exactly to do in the situation. He had no idea why he stepped in front of Granger, but he knew for a fact that the wolf in front of him would not be laying at stake of claim on her. Not while he was around. It wouldn't do well for her to turn human around a wolf after it laid claim to her. At least, that was what he kept telling himself.

Hermione's fear peaked as Light Paw bared his fangs at Draco. The feel of it very threatening, inside her new chest, her heart pounded wetly.

'If she is not yours why do you protect her so.' The snarls coming from Light Paw's throat scared Hermione further as she stepped behind Draco more, shielding herself behind him, even as Draco began walking backwards, shielding Hermione further.

'She is not yours to claim either. We are not of your kind. We will be human again in the morning.' Hermione couldn't be positive but the growls coming from Malfoy's were deeper, a little scarier. Positive that Light Paw was a hair's inch away from pouncing on to Malfoy, surprise hit her when a playful yip escaped Light Paw, almost as if he were laughing.

'You are a worthy Alpha. Even if you are simply 'running in the same direction' she is lucky to have someone as you and you are lucky to find such a healthy beta.' Hermione almost burst through her paws. A test?! He was testing Draco?! Could that even be possible? A wolf testing a human? If just seemed unreal.

The pack had stopped feeding, aware that neither Draco or Hermione had taken part of their catch. Though they stared with interest as their Alpha growled with this newcomer. Looking at the wolves Hermione saw relief in their eyes. She didn't know if it was out of loyalty though, Hermione had a feeling that they didn't want to engage in a fight, or see their Alpha engage in a fight either. Standing a top the rock, Light Paw looked down at them all.

'We will sleep here for the night.' He sat on his haunches looking at each of them. Waiting. Hermione didn't know what he was waiting for until each of the wolves began to turn, in slow circles, finding a place to stay for the night. Hermione looked up at Light Paw shocked. He planned on watching them, for who knew how long.

'An alpha takes care of his pack little one.' Light Paw barked. A few ears flickered in his direction, used to listening for commands. 'Sleep.' Following suit Hermione pawed at the ground, trying to find the spongiest part of the ground. After a few minutes, not entirely happy but settling for what she had. They were sleeping on the forest floor after all, Hermione ungracefully plopped to the ground, her eyes closing.

Hermione shivered, though the feeling had an odd effect in her new form. She could feel the cold nipping at her through al the fur, but it wasn't the same as feeling the cold on her skin. Looking around, Hermione quickly adjusted to her new way of seeing things, as surprising as it was.

'Why are you moving so much? I at least want to get some sleep before Langdon wakes us in the morning.' Malfoy's low, rumbling, growls stilled Hermione who hated the whine she responded with.

'The ground may be soft but, I'm cold.' With a huff Malfoy turned, casting a sleepy eye on the wolfish form of Granger. 'Dig into some leaves, they'll keep you warm, just look at Lilac.' His shaggy head gestured toward the reddish-brown wolf, who had indeed burrowed into a pile of leaves. Hermione's lips pulled back away from her teeth as her muzzle scrunched.

'I'd rather not smell even worse than I have to in the morning.'

'Then get over being cold Princess. We are stuck this way for the next six hours. It won't hurt you to smell a little bit like dirt.' Hermione huffed hating how irritatingly correct Malfoy had become. Closing her eyes Hermione curled into a ball. Though the wind only seemed to get worse. A whimper escaped her, even in wolf form Hermione was small. The wind seemed like a big opponent to take on. Getting ready for another just to hit her, Hermione felt only warmth, warmth of another body curling around her.

'If you tell anyone, I'll kill you.' Malfoy threatened laying his head over the back of her neck, slowly Hermione's shivers began to die down. 'Plus, Langdon will kill me if I let you get sick. So don't think I'm doing this to be nice.' Hermione smiled despite herself. The warmth bringing a new wave of sleep upon her.

'Of course, that's why. Malfoy. I bet you were just getting cold too.' Even sleeping Hermione couldn't help but bark out smart quips.

'Just shut up and sleep Granger, before I change my mind and go lay with Lilac beneath her leaves.' Hermione had more to say, but decided against it, after all she didn't want Malfoy to leave her at the mercy of the wind again.


	14. Chapter 14

Looking up at Hagrid, a little intimidated by his size, that well aware of him to be a gentle giant, she smiled at him. Glad when he returned the smile, his eyes crinkling around the edges.

"You'll look after them of course? Make sure that things don't get too intense? I also trust that you'll step in if they do?" Landon asked politely. Hagrid nodded patting the big blood hound by his side, who wined at being in such close proximity to wolves. Hagrid hadn't liked the idea of his little 'Mione going into the container with Malfoy, though there was nothing he could do about it.

"Aye, I've got my eyes and me ears. I'll look after a'ight." Hagrid agreed as Carry patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Hagrid! I've got to go talk with Proffessor McGonagall's I'm sure she'll want to know what's going on."

The young woman made no time heading back up to the castle, a smile on her full lips. Before she made her way to the Head Mistress' office though Carry made the trek down to the dungeons. With two sharp wraps, Carry poked her head into Slughorn's office. To her expectations she found the man sitting, a cigar in his mouth, getting ready to break into a bottle of wine.

"Horace!" Carry's smile was bright as she danced into the room.

Langdon almost sauntered into McGonagall's office, Horace leading up the rear though not as quickly as she. Almost buried in paper work, the older woman looked positively worn out.

"Minerva, what are you doing to yourself?" Carry asked with a shake of her head sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Horace said that you would be up in. Why don't you take on an assistant? Someone to help you will all of this?" Carry asked flicking her wand so three glasses appeared. In his tote, Horace carried a bottle of mead.

"Albus did this all by himself. If that man can do it, so can I." Though her voice spoke of determination, the woman sounded worn out. Carry knew the subject was a sensitive one, so she pushed Minerva the glass of wine before encroaching on it further. Seeing her take a decent sized gulp, followed my a smaller one, Carry licked her lips.

"Minerva. I, um, well, you." Carry stumbled over the words. After all she wasn't exactly a friend of the woman. They were colleagues.

"I think what the young Professor would like to say is, you're not Albus dear. No one can deny he was an exceptional wizard. Just because you need help doesn't make you any less exceptional. You did save this school last year, with help." Carry looked at Horace thankfully. Minerva didn't say anything for a long moment, looking at the glass in her hands before downing the rest of it. Though Horace took no time in filling it back up.

"I know I'm not. I'm reminded every day, I try though to be best I can be, give these students the best education they can possibly receive."

"And you are! Actually that's exactly why I'm here." Minvera looked up at the bright eyed Professor in front of her, one brow arching severely. "Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger are currently in the container with their animals. Horace had them each take the Sensi potion this afternoon. I expect to learn great things." Minerva shook her head, though half out of laughter. To be young, young an enthusiastic again. The three sat, drinking into the wee hours of the night, laughing, discussing their future plans or rather devious plans on what would happen with the students. After all they were each up for another dosage of their potion.

Professor Langdon didn't even know what time it was when she drug herself up to her quarters, she knew the entire room swirled as she did though. Placing a hand on her forehead Carry sat back against her pillows, not noticing when she fell asleep. Only to be woken up hours later, to her alarm clock.

"What the hell? Merlin's saggy left nut." Carry's hand shot out hitting the alarm clock. Her eyes blurred as she attempted to read the time. "Does that?" Carry's eyes widened. It was 10:38. She was late. She had told Hermione and Draco that she'd be at the container by 9 to let them out of the container. Not caring to fix her disheveled appearance, Carry quickly headed out of her room towards the grounds. She had no doubt that Hermione, probably Draco too, would both be pretty upset with her.

Dew. Fresh on soft petals of grass. Birds, their wings flapping. Cheerful, dreadfully cheerful twittering made Hermione's ears flicker. Wait a minute. Hermione's eyes snapped open, though she didn't panic this time when no color was seen. Rapidly, Hermione became more aware of her surroundings, faster than she ever had before.

She could smell all of the wolves. including Malfoy, who she'd curled deeper into. The two of them making a ying yang of fur. Black, swirling among white. In the cool morning air Hermione stretched, her paws digging into the dirt around her. Hermione could feel her tail hitting against the ground. She was happy, Hermione couldn't remember ever waking up so happy in her life. Hermione stilled though when Malfoy began to move behind her, nestling his muzzle deeper in her fur.

'Malfoy.' Hermione spoke softly the word coming out in a low whimper. She was very unsure of what was happening.

'But Malfoy why do you need. . .' The growling before them had grown louder and Malfoy all but snapped at Hermione, literally.

'Granger for once in your life will you do as your told without questioning it?' Malfoy turned, looking at her for a moment, growling at his this time, even as Light Paw stepped toward's them. 'Run!' He barked out. As Hermione turned tail, the last thing she saw was the giant wolf, who looked so much bigger than Malfoy, leap at him.

Hermione ran, her paws pounding against the ground. The only thing she heard was the beating of her own heart, quick, terrified. Despite herself, Hermione couldn't help but hope that Malfoy would be okay. Behind her, Hermione could hear the snarling, growling, whines. Though Hermione couldn't be positive, she felt that the whines came from the three wolves having to watch their alpha battle.

As the clearing came into view Hermione pushed herself, panting as she ran faster. She could see though, that Professor Langdon was running too. The woman apparently was late. Hermione didn't have time to think about that though. She needed get Malfoy help.

"Hermione?" Professor Langdon skipped to a halt as the wolf before her barked, none to happily. "Hermione I don't know what you're trying to say." Professor Langdon almost hit herself at her own stupidity. With a wave of her hand, a girl replaced the wolf. Hermione didn't notice but she was in the nude. That didn't stop her from the water fall of words that came tumbling out of her mouth.

"And then they started to fight. Malfoy wasn't making any sense but he said that he needed Madam Pomfrey. I'm not sure what's going on but I don't like the sound of things." Hermione stopped her long winded rant, doubling over. As she tried to catch her breath Professor Langdon pulled her robe off, putting it around Hermione's shoulders.

"Can you start from the beginning?" Professor Langdon asked. Hermione slapped away the woman's hand, though her other hand clasped at the robe, not having a moment to worry about her virtue.

"We need Madam Pomfrey! Malfoy is battling the Alpha as we speak!" Hermione took her wand form Professor Langdon, muttered a spell to sew the robe around her together magically. Professor Langdon's eyes widened as Hermione's words hit her.

"What are you going to do?" Professor Langdon asked as Hermione turned, heading back into the container.

"Save Malfoy!" Hermione yelled though she couldn't run nearly as well on her human feet, and she got tired a whole heck of a lot easier. With her wand raised, Hermione huffed, hoping that she made it in time before the boy got hurt. The red sparks, presumably made from Professor Langdon signalling for Madam Pomfrey, lit up the sky casting an eerie glow upon the young girl.

Malfoy almost missed when Light Paw lunged at him. He felt the wolves fangs sink into his flank and Draco yipped in pain raising a paw, despite the odd feeling, and raking it down Light Paw's side, making the wolf release his grip on Draco. The two wolves seperated, growling as they circled around one another.

Malfoy cursed himself, unsure why he got himself into this mess to begin with. Granger sure the hell wasn't worth it. He just couldn't help it. When Draco had woken up, havin her scent over whelm him, like vanilla, almonds, and honey, though this time different, like cinnamon and woman had wrapped around her lovingly. The scent had driven him insane, to the point that Draco knew when Light Paw smelled it as well.

'You don't want to do this.' Draco barked out at Light Paw, the wolf didn't bother speaking, instead he jsut growled again baring his canines at Draco. 'I mean it.' Light Paw barked, obviously not backing down now. Once in the fight the wolf couldn't stop, after all, they worked on instinct. Light Paw's instinct told him to defeat the suitor before him, and stake claim on the young wolf.

Draco didn't have a moment to let his thoughts get the better of him, Light Paw was lunging again. This time, going for the kill, his canines aimed at Draco's jugular. Draco had seen it coming though, and prepared for it. Rearing up for a counter attack, only to have fangs tear through his abdomen. Draco's whimper echoed in the forest, before it turned into a howl, a chilling howl of pain.

Hermione heard the howl, it only pushed her to run faster. When she arrived though, the wolves were already gone. "Malfoy!" Hermione yelled to the wolf, who lay in a crumpled heap. "Reverso." Hermione muttered kneeling beside him. The blood looked bad on the matted fur but, in his human form, it looked worse. He would scar, of that Hermione was positive.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Hermione didn't care about the wolves at the moment, or that Malfoy lay in all his glory. She had to get him to Madam Pomfrey and quick. The brunette choked back tears, not being able to help but think it her fault. Making it back to the clearing, Hermione gently levitated Malfoy down on to the bed Madam Pomfrey had rolled with her. Running a dirty hand through his blood streaked blonde hair Hermione's lip quivered. "It's okay Malfoy, you're going to be okay." She didn't have time to say more, Madam Pomfrey wheeled him away unhumaningly fast.

"Come on Hermione." Professor Langdon wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulder. "Let's go get you some pumpkin juice, and then we'll go visit him. I'm sure Poppy will have it under control by then." Though she tried to be assuring Hermione couldn't help the feeling of dread ebbing at the pit of her stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

Never had Draco been in something as intense as a wolf fight before. Not even his roughest Quidditch matches. The only thing that came close was standing before the Dark Lord. It was a different kind of fear then, the death he would suffer before him would be quick. Painless. If he died now though, it would be different. Bloody, messy, and very painful.

A whimper escaped Draco as the blood ran down his fur. He locked his jaws around Light Paw's flank and tore, jerking his head hard. He tasted the fur in his mouth, having no doubt that he'd taken a chunk with him. He dropped the small amount of flesh before he could taste any blood. Spitting that out had been the perfect opportunity for the bigger wolf though.

Draco wheezed as Light Paw pushed him to the ground with his front pas. He felt the looming presence of the wolf above him. He was sure that this was going to be it, Light Paw let out a piercing howl though, a howl in pain. Draco flinched away from it. Light Paw began to snort, whimpered as he turned away from Draco. The young man opened his eyes, though with great difficulty, just to see the wolves running, running towards what he didn't know. Certainly not Hermione? 'I hope she got out okay.' Draco couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He felt cold, colder than he had in awhile.

What seemed like a life time later, Draco heard a voice. Hermione? Why the hell was she here. He'd told her to get out. Draco tried to move, tried opening his eyes to warn her to get away, Draco found that he couldn't move though. He felt the wind rushing by him, felt the ground fall away from his back. It frightened Draco, he wasn't ready to die! Definitely not like this.

The two women sat in silence, sipping at the hot chocolate. Professor Langdon had spoke of pumpkin juice, Winky had insisted upon making them her special hot chocolate though. Saying that it had gotten her through the hard nights after Dobby.

"You be drinking that up Missus!" Winky instructed looking at Hermione. The little elf knew a frazzled girl when she saw one. "It'll help calm you. Makin you feel better yes." Winky dropped a dollop of whip cream into Hermione's cup, just to cool it off. Hermione, despite not liking the way House Elves were being treated couldn't help but smile at the elf.

"Thank you Winky." Hermione sipped at the hot chocolate, the stick of cinnamon winky had placed in it spiced it, making the chocolate delicious. "I like the new dress that you have." It resembled the blue one she used to have, only in a deep purple.

"Thank you Missus but it is being the same dress. Winky dyed it purple." Hermione noticed that the dress was indeed patched in the same place. Winky almost looked embarrassed at her next words. "Winky is always liking the color purple the most." She admitted before bustling about the kitchen, cleaning an already spotless table.

"It looks very nice on you Winky." Hermione assured the little elf putting her cup down, now devoid of any hot chocolate. She looked up at Professor Langdon, who hadn't said anything so far. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she looked at the woman. Even though Hermione knew she held part of the blame, something she still couldn't explain, Professor Langdon wasn't without fault. The woman looked up at Hermione's glare, wincing.

"Look, Hermione, something I want you to understand." Professor Langdon was silenced by her student, who held up a hand.

"What I want to know from you, is how this happened. Why wasn't there some sort of security measure taken? After all we were in a container with wild animals." Hermione felt the sneer on her face, she couldn't stop it though despite the hate she felt because of it. "This is a school."

"Young Lady, I'm sorry this happened but I am still your teacher and you will respect me." Professor Langdon only received laughter at her anger.

"With all due respect, Professor, I've seen more than you probably ever will. My respect is earned. Now, I want you to explain to me how it is that Malfoy ended up in this situation." Professor Langdon glared at Hermione for a moment, knowing that the girl was indeed correct.

"There is a reason people do not stay transformed as animals for very long. Being transformed into an animal is different than entering your animagus state. Wizards are warned not to spend more than twelve hours transformed as an animal." Hermione felt like she could have hit herself. She had read about this, though it had been quite awhile ago, back in third year.

"Of course, every minute a witch or wizard stays transformed instincts begin to take over and logical reason takes a back seat." Professor Langdon nodded. "Malfoy and I were literally, turning into wolves."

"As such they would have stopped regarding you as people, your scent would have changed, they would have seen you as wolves. Like them." Not wanting Hermione to yell at her again Professor Langdon quickly added. "Don't get me wrong, there were security measures in place. You blood, if spilled, became an acid like agent, burning whoever it touched."

It made sense to Hermione. Clever really, something she would have thought of herself. There was just once thing that Hermione didn't understand.

"Why were we in the container for more than twelve hours? Weren't you supposed to come and get us at nine o'clock this morning?" Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her head at the sheepish look Professor Langdon gave her, and the words that followed.

"YOU WERE GETTING DRUNK WITH THE HEADMISTRESS!?" A few elves scittered around the two of them, shooting the two women worried looks. Their cups had disappeared, being cleverly replaced by two cinnamon rolls, fat, and glazed with rich cream cheese.

"Now Hermione," Professor Langdon decided not to argue and instead diverted the woman's attention. ", I thought you wanted to go and check on Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Langdon took a bite of her cinnamon roll hoping the she'd provided a good enough distractions. Hermione gasped, quickly standing up as Professor Langdon smiled secretly, knowing she had indeed provided an adequate distraction.

"I almost forgot, come on." Hermione stopped, eyeing her cinnamon roll. With a second thought the girl grabbed it, before running off towards the Hospital Wing, worry etched on her face. As she entered the Hospital Wing, Hermione bit her lip. Madam Pomfrey was no longer bustling around Malfoy, but the curtains were drawn around his bed. Hermione presumed it was his bed, as no one else occupied the other ones. Madam Promfrey shot her a glare as she walked slowly towards the bed.

"If he going to be alright?" Hermione knew that the question was probably foolish, she couldn't help it though. Seeing her worry the woman stopped for a moment with a sharp sign.

"I've got him stabilized, given him a blood replenishing potion, and healed his wounds. He won't be able to move the same for a few days, he'll be sore, he might scar, an he will definitely bruise, but he'll live." Madam Pomfrey assured the girl. As she began to walk away, the woman stopped, looking back at Hermione. "He needs rest though. So I must ask you not to tarry." Hermione nodded hurriedly.

"Of course not, I'll only be a minute." Madam Pomfrey's lips pursed, she gave one sharp nod and left the girl alone. Opening the curtains Hermione looked down at Malfoy, his entire torso was wrapped, the bandages slightly pinked with blood. Madam Pomfrey had cleaned him up for the most part. Though his cheek had a shallow bruise on it, and his hair matted against his skull with dirt, and a streak of blood through it. Hermione felt the tears prick at her eyes again just looking at the boy.

"Scourgify." Hermione murmured pointing her wand at the boy's hair and face. The dirt and blood were gone, but it didn't make him look any better. Her bottom lip quivered and Hermione bent down, giving no thought to the kiss she placed on his forehead. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened, but I promise, I'm going to make it up to you." Hermione knew that Malfoy probably couldn't hear her, and would probably be angry at her for kissing him, for touching him at all, but she couldn't help herself. There was no doubt in her mind, Draco had saved her from something terrible.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The voice made Hermione jump, moving away from Malfoy quickly. Hermione blinked looking up at Theo and Blaise. "I asked you a question Granger." Blaise pressed his eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "What the hell are you doing here?" Hermione opened and closed her mouth, grasping at straws. Finally, settling on the truth.

"I came to make sure that Malfoy was okay." Theo was the one to speak up this time. His quiet voice, intimidating, his deep brown eyes narrowed.

"How did you even know he was in the hospital wing? We only just found out, as the Headmistress' came to inform us that he was attacked by a wolf." Hermione swallowed clutching her hands together in front of her. How did she explain this to Malfoy's friends?

"The Headmistress, is correct he was indeed attacked by a wolf. You see we were doing our animagus training and well, something happened." Hermione pressed a hand to her forehead. She still didn't understand what had happened to cause the wolves to attack each other so. "We woke up and Malfoy got into a fight with the alpha." Hermione sighed a little hating that she didn't understand.

"So you're the reason that he's in here?" Hermione blinked shaking her head at the accusation Blaise shot at her.

"No, no, I didn't have anything to do with this, at least." Hermione bit her lip. "I don't think I did. Malfoy woke up and he, he, he, smelled me, then he started licking me." Hermione shook her head. "It was all very strange.

"There are few things that men, or wolves fight about. Women is one of them." Blaise couldn't control his anger as he looked at the girl. She'd done this to his best mate and had the audacity to think she was innocent? Theo put a hand on Blaise's shoulder, well aware that his temper was getting the better of him.

"I just wanted to. . "Hermione felt the tears prickling at her eyes all over again, this time they watered obstructing her view.

"You've done enough Mudblood!" Blaise shouldering her away from his best friend. Theo looked at Hermione as she backed away from Malfoy's bed. His face in a stern line.

"You should go Hermione. He's going to make a recovery. I'm sure your friends want to know if you're alright." While Theo could be civil, he felt a storm inside as he looked at his best friend, laying unconscious, bandages wrapped about him, while she stood, not a hair out of place on her bushy head.

**A/N: I would just like to take a moment and THANK those of you who've been giving me wonderful reviews. You are the reason I write, even after a long night of work! To the person who keeps giving me negative reviews anonymously. Grow up buttercup. If you don't like my story don't read it :D I can tell you really haven't read it as you don't realize that all the students are of age, not only that, they volunteered. Have a good day!**


	16. Chapter 16

Theo looked at Blaise for a long moment. Though they hadn't started their Hogwarts career's as friends, the three of them had grown very close, especially in the last two years. When others branded Draco, and his family, traitor's Blaise and Theo had stepped up. Blaise despite his parents, and Theo despite his Uncle. Theo watched as Blaise shook his head looking down at their friend.

"He's going to be okay. You know that batty old woman can work wonders. After all I'm sure that she's the reason so many lived during the war." Theo muttered running his hand through his light brown, curly, hair. He needed to get a hair cut. Though that didn't take precedent at the moment. Blaise nodded, his head bobbing continuously for a moment. The movement so rigorous, Theo worried if he were stuck that way, in a loop of sorts. Tentatively, Theo placed a hand on Blaise's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Blaise shook his head this time, as if to stop the nod. "You're right Theo of course. You're always right. Let's go get a bite to eat. I'm sure that after we eat, Drake will be awake." Blaise smiled warily looking up at Theo. "Boy is he going to be pissed." Theo laughed with his friend, removing his hand from Blaise's shoulder.

"Too right you are about that. He's always hating being in Hospital's and hated being in Hospital Bed's even more." The two men agreed that when Draco got himself riled up there, typically, was little anyone could do to stop it.

Hermione didn't want to go back to the common room. Almost 11:30 in the morning, breakfast was over, lunch hadn't begun, yes someone would be in the common room. Merlin's beard knew who, but someone would be there. Hermione didn't care who they were, she didn't want them to see her in this state. Wiping her eyes, muttering a few scourgify's as well as the new Gliphor Charm they'd learned, Hermione instead headed toward's the Head's office.

Bustling into the office, Hermione quickly made her way to her desk. Pulling out rolls of parchment. Work. She had to do work of some sort. Get her mind off of what had happened. She began make a list, listing all the different things they would need for the Halloween Masque.

Drinks. Food. Decorations. Hermione's mind couldn't focus, she kept going back to the wolves. Despite the terrible ending, Hermione rubbed her forehead, it had been a rush. She wanted nothing more than to do it again, to fully become the animagus she was destined to be, instead of having someone cast a spell to transform her. Hermione's eyes closed, as she recounted everything, trying to figure out where it had gone wrong.

" 'God's you smell delicious.' " Those rang in Hermione's ears, despite everything. It gave her chill bumps, set a tingling in her spine. "UGH!" Hermione felt like beating her skull against the desk before her. What the hell did that mean? Hermione didn't understand, and Hermione hated not understanding.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or should I go back to pretending that I'm not in the room?" Neville's voice made Hermione's head snap up. Blinking rapidly the girl blushed swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Neville, I didn't know you were in here." From the looks of him, Neville had been taking care of business. Hermione couldn't tell what exactly, but it wasn't too taxing, as he'd put his quill down. Neville smiled at Hermione kindly, clearly trying not to laugh at her.

"That much is clear 'Mione. So, are you going to tell me what's wrong? Who knows maybe I can help." Getting up from his own desk, Neville sat on the edge of Hermione's. He looked at her sweetly, though nothing more in his eyes than friendship. Looking at him, Hermione knew she could trust him, trust that he wouldn't tell Harry or Ron what had happened. Taking a deep breath, Hermione launched into her tale, from the beginning.

Neville listened silently for quite awhile. Listened as Hermione told the story, explained what happened, berated herself, questioned herself, even talked to herself for a bit. He never interjected, just waited patiently for her to finish talking, his hands ever clasped in his lap, his eyes down as he thought.

"Then Blaise and Theo showed up." Hermione had left out the part of her kissing Malfoy on the forehead. He already knew that they had cuddled, as wolves, and Malfoy had licked her. She didn't want to add to the fire. "Blaise started yelling at me, blaming me for the whole thing." The girl shook her head sitting down in her chair. She'd begun pacing about five minutes beforehand. "And, well, that's where you come in the picture."

"Let me get this straight." Neville spoke carefully, to make sure that Hermione was indeed done speaking. "Malfoy sniffed you, said you smelled delicious, and that's when he got into the fight with the Alpha, who wanted to." Neville stumbled over the next word, his cheeks a delecate shade of pink. "Mate with you and put pups in you?" Neville asked and Hermione nodded enthusiastically. Happy that he seemed to understand.

"What I'm having trouble with is, well why did he want to mate with me!? On top of that, I just don't understand what Malfoy meant. I don't understand any of it, and that's what ticks me off the most. I don't understand! Me. Hermione! The bookworm! There's nothing I don't understand but this, this is beyond me." Hermione didn't feel bad admitting it to Neville, while others might have berated her for her choice of words, he just responded with another kind smile. Hermione's hands flew up in the air, slapping back down on the table in her frustration.

"Well, I don't know much about wolves personally Hermione, but judging from what you've told me. You were in heat." Neville shrugged at the incredulous glare Hermione tossed at him. "That's the only explanation I can think of 'Mione. This other girl wolf in the pact, what was her name?"

"Lilac."

"Yes, Lilac, she obviously wasn't the strongest one, or the best choice. You presented yourself as a strong candidate. A new Alpha female, if you will. In Light Paw's mind, bare with me he is only a wolf, there was no other option. As the Alpha he get's the first choice. You," Neville gestured toward her as he spoke. ", you took down that animal, making yourself the best option." Hermione stared at Neville for a long moment, her mouth agape. She had never thought about it that way.

"I never thought about it that way." Hermione's words echoed her thoughts. "Thank you Neville! That's very helpful." He nodded as the girl stood up.

"Told you I'd be able to help if you just gave me the chance." Neville gave her a little wink as she grinned at him. "Oh, before you leave 'Mione, Professor McGonagall asked me to remind you that you need to take your potion again, the one we volunteered for. She's got them in her office. I've already taken mine." Neville had a dreamy smile on his face as he thought about it.

"Thanks Neville, I wanted to go see McGonagall anyway, talk to her about Professor Langdon." Hermione opened the door, getting ready to leave when Neville stopped her with a question.

"'Mione, when you take the potion, does it feel like your on fire? No in a bad way, but in an absolutely wonderful way?" Hermione hadn't talked to anyone about how the potion made her feel. Not even Ginny. In fact it had been a subject none of them had talked about since that first night. Her hand on the door, Hermione looked at Neville.

"No, no when I took mine it made me feel like electricity, beautiful, wonderful, electricity is coursing beneath my very skin." Neville nodded accepting her answer.

"Guess it's different for everyone." He mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess it's different for everyone." Talking about it made Hermione eager to go take the potion again. The get back that feeling of electricity. Great gargoyle's when had she become an adrenaline junkie?

Her thoughts didn't stop her from making good time to McGonagall's office. Uttering the password, 'Albus', Hermione found her Headmistress sitting in a dark office, grumbling behind her desk.

"Professor McGonagall, what in the world are you doing?" Hermione asked lighting the tip of her wand.

"Dammit girl! Turn that off. Can't you tell a woman nursing a hangover when you see one?" McGonagall asked. Had Hermione not been a little angry at the woman, for getting drunk with Professor Langdon, Hermione would have laughed at her idol. The woman was too old to be staying up all night, getting drunk. She was the Headmistress of a school after all. She should have known that this would happen. Needless to say, Hermione lit a candle, making the end of her wand stop glowing.

"Professor McGonagall, I wanted to talk to you about last night, about Professor Langdon." McGonagall never lifted her head, her severve bun at the base of her neck was in dissarray. She waved one hand at Hermione.

"Later, tomorrow. I don't care which. Take your potion and leave Miss Granger. We will talk later, after dinner. I should be able to focus by then." Hermione opened her mouth to protest. "Please Miss Granger." McGonagall knew her protege well, knew the stubbornness that lay within her bushy head. "We will talk after dinner."

Hermione sighed, walking up to the table and taking the silver potion. Holding up the goblet Hermione wasted no time in downing it. The same feeling overwhelmed her, only this time stronger. She felt as if rubbing her fingers together would cause sparks of electricity to flow through her. Hermione felt amazing, like she could do anything. Though what she wanted to do was go wake up Malfoy. Though, Hermione knew that was out of the question. Instead she bounced, skipping, all the way to the Gryffindor common room.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey! Hermione, I didn't see you at breakfast this morning. Neville said you weren't at the Head's office either. where were you?" Ginny asked as the girl entered the common room, sitting in a squashy chair oposite of her two best friends. Harry sat beside Ginny, though he didn't look awake and his forever messy hair stood on edge. Hermione guessed Ginny had woken him when he missed breakfast too.

"I had my animagus training last night, I figured Harry would ave told you." Harry blinked, before registering that he had been addressed.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me where Hermione was? It's practically the first thing I asked you." Ginny accused though Hermione could tell she found it hard to be mad at him, he did look awfully adorable sleepy eyed. Harry smiled sheepishly as the two girls looked at him.

"Sorry Gin, I meant to tell you, really I did, but uh." Harry looked at Ginny, this time the look changed. "I got distracted and tied up the rest of the night." Guessing from the bright pink Ginny turned, clashing horribly with her hair, Hermione didn't want to know what Harry had meant by that little comment. Hermione cleared her throat looking down at her hands.

"Yes, well, I was at animagus training." Hermione chose her words very carefully. Would Malfoy want everyone to know that he was in the Hospital Wing? No. Probably not. People would get the wrong idea, think that he had been protecting her or something along those lines.

"What was it like?" Ginny asked pulling her feet up under her. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"From what I experienced, it was, it was amazing. Professor Langdon had us transformed into wolves and we spent te night with other wolves. The freedom. It's, it's very amazing." Hermione chose to ignore all the negative elements from what had swooned at the idea.

"I can't wait until our day is called. Though I'm sure that being around a flock of deers will be much different than wolves. After all, deers are more peaceful." Hermione laughed. Ginny had no idea just how much more peaceful deers were. Her stomach growled in protest. The cinnamon roll hadn't been enough to satiate her hunger.

"'Mione have you not eaten today?" Harry asked worry etching his face. Hermione quickly waved her hand at him.

"I had a little something but, it would appear that wasn't enough." Glancing at the clock in the common room Hermione shrugged, it was early but still within time. "I'll just go grab some lunch. I'll see you guys down at the Great Hall in a few minutes?" Hermione suggested. Ginny nodded enthusiastically, wanting to talk about the animals some more. Though Harry yawned, Hermione had no doubt the bespeckled boy simply wanted to return to his bed upstairs.

Hermione had no intention of visiting Malfoy up in the hospital wing when she left the Gryffindor common room. In fact her stomach quite insisted that she go down to the great hall, get a quick bite to eat, then head up to the library for some studying. Hermione's feet weren't connected to her brain though, and the girl found herself standing in front of the Hospital wing.

"Merlin's beard, I must be losing it." Hermione muttered and pushed open the door. She stopped though, with the door open only a few inches. Blaise and Theo were still with Malfoy, though he was awake this time, and sitting up despite the pained expression on his face. Hermione had never been one to eavesdrop, but seeing Malfoy awake, the girl worried, she didn't want him to be angry with her. If she had to apologize Hermione would gladly do it, she still felt bad that he'd gotten in the fight.

"How long before she let's you out of here?" Blaise asked taking a bite out of the green apple he held in his smooth brown hand.

"From what she has been telling me, and trust me the bloody woman hasn't been telling me much, I'll be free of this place once I stop bleeding and most of the bruising goes down." Hermione bit her lip looking at the blonde boy. He didn't appear to be in a lot of pain, though something told Hermione that, that was from years of masking pain.

"Well, I'm sure that won't be too long. The words weren't terribly deep, had they of been Granger wouldn't have been able to levitate you out of there without your intestines spilling out all over the place." Theo's logic made sense. Though all Hermione had seen was blood, blood that had her worried. Malfoy looked up at Theo sharply.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Gooseflesh rose up on Hermione's arms at the dangerous tone of Malfoy's voice. Not having to guess at which part Theo wanted repeated, he stated calmly.

"Granger levitated you out of the container. You'd be dead if she hadn't, would have bled out, I'm positive."

"You're telling me that Granger, that little." Malfoy pursed his lips. Hermione felt the dread in her heart. Of course he still hated her. Why had she thought he wouldn't. Why? Why had she thought that he wouldn't hate her still? Why? When had that thought even crossed Hermione's mind? "That Granger came back and saved me?" Hermione barely heard the last of his sentence, watching coldly as Theo nodded. Why the fuck did Hermione even want Malfoy to like her? He annoyed the piss out of her.

"Not only that but she was hear mate, blubbering all over your bed." Hermione felt the heat rise up in her chest at Blaise's tone and words. She had not been blubbering. "Bitch got you into this mess and then had the audacity to come up here and check up on you." The sneer in his voice was evident, even as his back was turned to Hermione.

"Of course she was in here. That bleeding Gryffindor heart. I'm sure she is very sorry." Malfoy scoffed. "I'm just glad I wasn't awake when she was here. I can't get rid of that girl. If she doesn't nominate me to be a Deputy Head, she and I get the same animagus. Hell Slughorn talked about pairing us in potions. Every where I go, fucking Granger!" Malfoy ran a hand through his hair. His eyes looked wild. Hermione turned away in disgust. Of course she was a burden. Not anymore though. Draco Malfoy had just become the plague, and Hermione would become very, very good at avoiding such a disease.

Draco looked at both of his friends. He didn't know if he should tell them or not. They were his friends though, with everything they had been through Draco knew that he could trust them.

"I don't know what happened yesterday. I woke up and she, she smelled delicious. I wanted." Draco's lips tightened. "I wanted her. All of her." Blaise's eyes narrowed, not liking the crazed sound in his friends voice. Theo listened politely though. He had seen the way Draco had looked at Hermione for a number of years. It didn't come as a shock to him that he was having these feeling's now. "Let me tell you, being a wolf, it's a whole hell of a lot different than being a human. I've never been able to smell like that before and she was all I could smell. Even now, I swear it's like she's here."

"Drake. Mate. This is Granger we're talking about here." Blaise reminded him unkindly.

"You think I don't know that Blaise?" Draco's anger got the better of him. "You don't know what it's like, to have these, these, these thoughts about HER! Of all people her. Merlin's saggy, left, nut even now I want to see her. My Father would kill me." Draco threw himself back against his pillow despite the immediate pain that followed him.

"Draco, you just, you need to avoid her at all costs. I know you won't like the idea but, stay in the Hospital Wing as long as you can. This witch, I'm sure that it has to do with being a wolf too long. Theo and I, we researched it. When wizard's are transformed into animals for too long they begin to think like animals. Give it a few days mate, I'm sure you'll go back to your self again, Right Theo?" Blaise looked to Theo. The dark eyed boy nodded, agreeing with his friend despite his feelings of doubt. Draco at least seemed appeased by his words.

"Yeah you're probably right, besides I would love to go a few days without hearing her annoying voice." It'd be worth a few extra days in the Hospital wing just to get over this feeling.


	18. Chapter 18

"Alright. I want to know exactly how these potions work, and I want to know now." Professor Langdon looked up at the voice who spoke to her. She was more than surprised to see the young Mr. Longbottom standing before her. Professor Langdon leaned back in her chair, playing with the quill in her hand. Neville could see the debate going on in her mind. "Don't play coy with me either. You know what I'm talking about. You've got to have some idea of what's happening to me when I drink them."

"What is happening to you when you drink the potion Mr. Longbottom?" Professor Langdon leaned forward, looking at him bright eyed. Returning the quill to the holder she waited patiently, her hands cupped beneath her chin watching as Neville took in a deep breath.

"It feels like, well it feels like my body is one fire, lighting up from the inside."

"Is it painful?" Real worry showed on the Professor's face with her question, though Neville shook his head quickly.

"No. No, it's not painful at all. It's wonderful, it's arm and it tingles. It makes me feel alive but at the same time, when I drink it I want to do nothing more than see this one girl. A girl, mind you, who would never in a million years speak to me."

"What makes you think that she wouldn't talk to you ? After all you did choose her." Neville looked at Professor Langdon, more confused than before. The woman smiled at him though. "Wouldn't it serve to reason that if you chose her, that she chose you?" Neville laughed then, the sound surprising Professor Langdon.

"Astoria Greengrass would never have chosen me. Even so, you're being very vague Professor, now please tell me what the hell we volunteered for." Neville sat down, showing that he didn't intend to leave until he got the answers he was looking for. Professor Langdon smiled though, as he was the first one to approach her. The first one to realize that something was going on.

"Alright Mr. Longbottom I'll explain. The potion that you drink each week is not a love potion. That is something I want you to understand right now. It's something I created. In a nutshell it's an attraction potion."

"So the attraction that I feel towards Astoria is because of the potion?" Neville sounded as if he were trying to make heads or tails of his situation though Professor Langdon held up a hand, shaking her head.

"No, no. It's not like that. Each potion was made with the essence of one of the volunteers. They are all different. The only reason you chose the potion is because in the back of your mind, you were already attracked to Astoria. The two of you, were attracted to one another. Maybe mentally, maybe physically, it doesn't matter, what matters is, you chose one another." Neville didn't like the sound of it. The potion didn't sound dangerous, he knew that all strong potions did have their dangers.

"What's the downside? We're attracted to one another now, what happens next?" Neville asked prodding at his Professor.

"The downside. If you two go too long without interaction, speaking to one another, touching one another, your nerves will become frazzled. Your thoughts sporatic until the problem is taken care of. Until you come into contact with one another again." To Professor Langdon it seemed simple.

"What if we don't come into contact?" Neville asked darkly.

"Some how Mr. Longbottom, with this potion, everyone finds a way to come into contact with one another."

When Malfoy wasn't in class on Monday, Hermione didn't think anything of it, suspecting that Madam Pomfrey, as usual was keeping him longer than necessary. Neville asked her about him, though when they were alone with Harry to suspect anything. Hermione had told him her suspicions but could offer nothing else.

Then, two days turned into a week, making Hermione worry. Perhaps his condition had been more serious than she originally thought. That was when Hermione had gone to visit Madam Pomfrey, discovering that Malfoy had been discharged three days prior, though he was to be on bed rest/ light movement only. Hermione didn't know why, but it bugged her to no end to think he was avoiding her. So, Hermione found solice in the only place she could, the library. With it's walls of books, musty old smell, and virtually no people Hermione had always taken refuge in the room, along with Madam Prince.

Hermione did not find solice in the library today though. More people were there than usual. When Hermione did find herself a little nook, away from civilization, an overly heavy book in her lap, Hermione kept hearing giggles. Soft, annoyingly sweet, annoyingly girlish, giggles. After ten minutes of tolerating it Hermione snapped her book shut.

"Oh for heaven's sake." Getting up Hermione turned the corner of the book shelves. Much to Hermione's shock, and horror, she saw a pair of pale legs wrapped around a waist. The sheet of white blonde hair was a telltale sign of the one and only Luna Lovegood. Looking at the back of the boy's head, Hermione had no doubt. Luna and Theo were making out in the library. Too shocked to stopped them, Hermione began to back away slowly, her mouth still agape. She had to tell Ginny. They're darling, innocent, little Ravenclaw friend wrapped up in the dark hands of a Slytherin. What Hermione didn't notice though, was that two aisles over, her Ron was in a similar situation, though with a raven haired girl.

On her way to the common room, Hermione stopped, hearing Malfoy's voice. He was talking to Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor, it's just been a little harder to walk than I imagined, trying to go up flights of stairs every day. I plan on returning to regular classes Monday morning." His voice sounded sure. Hermione felt the dread hit the pit of her stomach. He would be returning to class. She'd have to see him again.

"See that you do Mr. Malfoy, I know that Mr. Zabini has been taking you your work, and no reports of you falling behind have been made, but you still have to attend school. You are not above the rules." Hermione peeked around the corner slowly, trying not to be spotted by either of them.

"It's rude to Eavesdrop you know." Hermione glared at the portrait in front of her holding up a finger.

"Shh."

"Shh? Shh! Don't you shush me girl! You should be ashamed of yourself. Why you could gain a wealth of knowledge from myself, as well as the other portraits in the castle." Hermione groaned, now she had done it and from the silence coming from Malfoy and McGonagall they were on to her presence. Turning Hermione hurried toward the Gryffindor common room. Deciding her knew to Ginny was more important than seeing how Malfoy was doing. Though the thought of Malfoy returning to class, and how she would continue to avoid him, weighed heavy on her mind.

**Week One: September 13th - 20th **

Hermione barely noticed that Malfoy wasn't speaking to her. Admittedly it was a bit of a relief. Hermione didn't have to worry about him making any sharp quips. Harry and Ron were still in the dark on what had happened, though Hermione had broke, telling Ginny about it all. Telling her about the fight, about Malfoy licking her, even about her kissing him on the forehead at the Hospital Wing. The only thing Hermione hadn't told the girl was the conversation between Blaise, Theo, and Malfoy. It wouldn't do well for Hermione to have her best friend storming off to track down the boys.

Hermione hadn't seen Luna with Theo in the library again, but she had passed a particularly giggly broom cupboard more than once. Though Hermione had been sorely tempted to peak, Hermione didn't know how Luna would react to her privacy being violated so.

**Weeks Two & Three: September 21st - October 1st**

Hermione was. Irritated. Yes that was the best word to use. Hermione was irritated, mostly because of the fact that for the better half of a Month Malfoy had done everything in his power to avoid her. Even going as far as to switch hall patrolling so they wouldn't have to relieve one another. No unncessary talking. That's what it had been chalked up to. Hermione wasn't complaining, after all, he didn't want to talk to her. Hermione wasn't a sadist, if someone didn't want to talk to her Merlin's beard she wouldn't force herself upon them.

Ginny had taken it upon herself to help Hermione with her search though, search of Luna Theo sightings. Neither of the girls had gotten the gall up to ask the blonde about it, but they both noticed the little pep in her step before lunch each day. Hermione took a wild leap and guessed before lunch was when the two of them met every day, for what Hermione wasn't sure but she hadn't missed the splotching lovebite on Luna's neck, so she had a pretty good guess.

**Weeks Four - Seven: October 2nd - 22nd **

Hermione itched. Every day it seemed she itched. Itched to talk to Malfoy, to pester him. To push his buttons. Make him angry at her. To see him smirk. To have some sort of contact with him! October was busy, and the month was flying by rapidly. Planning every day, planning tirelessly to make sure that the Halloween Masque on the 30th went off without so much as a hiccup. When Hermione wasn't worrying about Malfoy, she was worrying about Ron. He'd seemed distant lately, not talking to her as much as he used to. Hermione even went so far as to say he'd become cold toward her. When Hermione asked Harry about it, she was surprised to find that Ron had been pulling away from Harry as well. The two hadn't been the same since Ron left. Ron hadn't been the same since he left their camp over a year ago.

The big question on Hermione's mind, concerning Luna was, when her and Theo would announce that the two were seeing one another. Hermione had spoken to Luna, after waiting for so long, and discovered the girl had a date to the Halloween Masque. Luna hadn't let on who it was but then again, Hermione didn't ask, as she already knew. What was more, Hermione didn't even have a costume ready for the party yet.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione grumbled as she made her way to the dungeon's. It was her night to do rounds with Neville. Things around the castle had been getting a little out of hand, all of the students were excited about the upcoming Masque. Hermione couldn't blame them, they were getting to visit Hogsmeade tomorrow just so that everyone could go shopping. The way McGonagall had explained it was, 'I won't have my school looking tacky!'. Hermione had laughed it off but the fact remained, the girl had yet to go buy herself a dress. Ginny had been furious when Hermione told her. Insisted that they go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, pick out an adequate dress and mask, then make the head girl into the most beautiful thing anyone had ever so.

Just for the Holiday, and the party, lately McGonagall had enjoyed a good party. She had cancelled classes on the Friday before. Because she had done that though, the students had an entire day to roam about the castle, get themselves into all kinds of trouble. Trouble that Hermione, eventually, had to take care of. That was her job, that had always been her job. Cleaning up the mess that others got her into. Hermione held no ill will toward her friend, but damn Harry could get himself into sticky situations.

"Neville, can we make these rounds as short as possible. I've been up since six this morning trying to stop Ginny from pulling all my hair out. She insists for it to look beautiful I'll need all the help I can get, days before the party." Hermione stopped dead in her tracks at the smirking man before her. His blonde hair almost luminescent in the darkness.

"I'm sure the little Weasley is correct. You will need all the help you can get with that do." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. Though a small part of her fluttered, kicking her in the chest and sending her stomach into a triad of somersaults.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? It's not your night to do rounds. Your scheduled to do them tomorrow night with Harry." Hermione hated the way her voice came out. Whiny being the appropriate word. She had made sure to put Draco with Harry for the remainder of the month. The two had formed a friendship of sorts. A friendship that Hermione still didn't understand, after all Harry had almost killed him once.

"Yes, I'm well aware that I'm slated to do my rounds tomorrow with Potter. Apparently though, it was Neville's turn to do his animagus training. As I was the first one he found on his way out to the grounds, he asked me to fill in." Malfoy pushed himself off the way, looming beside her. "Trust me, I tried my hardest to find someone else. Potter has Quidditch practice in the morning though."

"How do you know he has practice in the morning?" Hermione had already been to the starting games, Gryffindor was in the lead for the cup. Malfoy hadn't signed up for Quidditch this year. He scoffed looking at her.

"What the bloody hell do you think Potter and I talk about when we're walking down the halls together? How to knit tea cozy's. He and I only have two things in common." The look that pulled on Malfoy's face was dark, it sent chills down Hermione's spine.

"Ah. I can see why you'd talk about Quidditch." Hermione blanched at the thought. They really only did have two things in common. Both of them suffered in agonizing pain before Voldemort, though in different ways.

The two stood in silence for a moment, neither looking at the other. Truth was, Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Come on Granger, let's just get these rounds over with, then you can be away from me." Malfoy muttered turning his wand raised. Parts of the dungeons got dark.

"I'm sorry." Hermione's words caught them both off guard, Malfoy turned slowly.

"It's not your fault that Neville had his animagus training today." Malfoy knew that wasn't what Hermione had been talking about. Hermione didn't miss him calling Neville by his first name for the second time either.

"That's not what I'm sorry for. I'm sorry that things got the way they did for you. No one should have had to suffer through that. No one." Hermione almost broke, flashes of Bellatrix, holding the dagger so close to her, pressing the blade into her skin. Hermione flinched visibly. Malfoy stared at her for a long moment. He never forgot what had happened to the girl. Hell he still had nightmares about it, nightmares of her screaming.

"Come on Granger. Let's not dwell in the past." He turned again, though waited for her to join him. "Nothing good ever comes from dwelling in the past." For once, Hermione agreed, silently, but none the less agreed.

Hermione wasn't sure how long they walked in silence. They were still in the dungeons, after all Filch had taken to patrolling the upper corridor's himself. He didn't trust them to get the job taken care of plain and simple. Students were still managing to stick things to his precious walls, the portraits found his blubbering amusing and refused to admit who the culprit was. Which only threw Filch into a rage, a rage Peeves watched gladly every day, a big smile on his face.

They walked in silence for a long while, until Hermione couldn't stand it anymore.

"Say something!" The girl burst out to which Malfoy's only reply was laughter. "Why the hell are you laughing are you laughing at me?" Hermione couldn't help the smile that spread on her pink lips, his laughter was infectious. Hermione couldn't remember a time when Malfoy laughed and she didn't look at him in disgust or worry that he was laughing at a cruel joke he had just played.

"I knew that if I waited long enough you would eventually go crazy. Despite being surrounded by all those books, having silent reading time, you can't stand the quiet! The page turning, that's the noise that you get isn't it?" Malfoy asked holding on his sides as he laughed. Hermione pouted as he laughed at her.

"I can't stand the quiet." Hermione couldn't help the overflow of emotion that hit her. "The quiet, it was always the scariest. I didn't know what was happening," The tears spilled over Hermione's eyes despite how rigorously she attempted to wipe them away. Immediately Malfoy's laughter stopped He hated seeing women cry, Hermione was no different. Not knowing what else to do, Malfoy wrapped his arms around the girl.

"The silence get's to me too. You never know what's going to happen when thing's get quiet." Malfoy murmured in her ear. Hermione nestled into his arms, her sobs wracking her body. Malfoy rubbed her small back, he didn't know how long they stood like that, but when Hermione stopped crying, Malfoy eased her out of his arms. Cupping her face in his hand, Malfoy wipd away the remained tear from her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry on you like that." Hermione's hands were wrapped around Malfoy like a vice, she'd been griping him so tightly that it hurt when she let go. "I'm sorry, I got you all wet." Hermione rubbed at the tears on his chest, though Malfoy held her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Never apologize for crying Hermione. What happened to you. No one should have ever gone through that, especially not someone like you." Hermione felt the tingles running under her skin where Malfoy was touching her. Hermione shivered, though not because she was cold.

"What do you mean? Someone like me? What kind of person am I?" Hermione asked, her voice unbelievably soft as she stared into Malfoy's silver eyes. So bright, vivid, they burned like liquid mercury. Her own big brown eyes had the young man captivated, as he noticed the cold and green flecks in their depths.

"Someone so soft." Hermione's lips parted as Malfoy's head ducked, inching closer to her. Hermione expected the kiss he placed on her lips to be soft, though she gasped when he passionately pressed his lips to hers. His tongue wasting no time in tasting her lips, delving deep within her open mouth. Hermione's knees felt week and she wrapped her arms around his neck, Hermione barely noticed when Malfoy pushed her up against a wall with a good amount of force, lifting her knees up around his waist.

Hermione's eyes cosed and a breathy moan escaped her, Malfoy was waisting no time, moving his lips down her throat, nipping, sucking, licking. Hermione had never been kissed or touched in such a way, so carnally. She loved it. The girl mewled when Malfoy pressed a hand tentatively to the outside of her breast, kneading it with his long fingers.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" Malfoy tore his lips away from Hermione's throat, though he didn't move away from her. The look on his face was dark, clouded, dangerous. If Hermione hadn't known better she would have guessed he wanted to growl at Blaise.

"Nothing, we were just finishing our rounds." Hermione pushed against Malfoy, he looked down at her, sending flames to her toes. Such desire he held in his eyes. "Right Draco?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Right." The man didn't sound happy about it but he let Hermione down from the wall, stepping away from the girl who's cheeks were as red as her knickers.

"Goodnight Malfoy, Blaise." Hermione nodded at Blaise walking past him as quickly as she could toward the Gryffindor Common room. Blaise's eyes followed her for a long moment before he turned back to his best friend.

"Do you want to explain why the hell you were snogging Granger?!" Blaise asked trying his best to keep his temper in check. Malfoy on the other hand, didn't care to control his anger. He was tired of his friends hypocritical bullshit.

"Because I wanted to. Probably the same reason that you go off with that Patil twin and snog the bloody hell out of her. Oh yeah, yeah I know about that Blaise." Draco pushed past his best friend. "Don't be thick mate. The war is over. We're free to be with who we like."

"Yeah, yeah we are. Who says she wants to be with you though mate?" Blaise called after his friend angrily.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione awoke with a start, mostly because Ginny had pounced on to her bed yelling her name loudly.

"Huh?" Came the intelligble reply. Hermione's eyes didn't want to ope, her vision blurred as she looked at the ginger who had moved from her bed to Hermione's wardrobe.

"I need to you to wake up. We're going to use that straightening potion that George sent you so get in the shower." Hermione sat up, rubbing her brown eyes. Ginny had already stepped into her bathroom, began running the water. "Come on Hermione, we still have to do some alteration to your dress and mask when you get it." Ginny pulled the covers off the girl. "

Alright Ginny, I'm going, I'm going." Hermione crawled to the edge of her massive bed, stumbling off of it. Not giving two shits that Ginny watched her strip down to her knickers before disappearing into the bathroom. Hermione stepped into the spray of water, Ginny had hit the combination of hot and cold water just right. The girl almost melted, though when the water hit a sensitive spot on her neck Hermione hissed pulling away from the water. Reaching her hand up, Hermione ran a thumb slowly down her neck hissing in pain once more.

"Hermione! We haven't got all day. We need to make it to Hogsmeade before eleven. That's when everyone else is going and if we don't make it in time they're going to get all the good dresses!" Ginny pounded at the door to hurry along her best friend. Merlin's beard the girl was bossy.

"Alright Ginny, Alright!" Hermione grumbled as she quickly washed her body, Hermione always felt like the soap she had smelled like liquid sunshine, or her interpretation of it.

Grabbing the potion George had concocted for her, Hermione vigorously lathered it into her hair. She had been saving this for a special occaison, Hermione made sure not to use all of it. It smelled divine, like a good mixture of coconut milk, vanilla bean, and cinnamon. George always did know the scent that his her in the best way. Stepping out of the shower, Hermione wrapped a thick, fuzzy towel around her breasts, tucking it within itself.

Hermione picked up her wand, muttering _Exaresco_ over her hair. Hermione turned, looking in the mirror, though her now straight, exceedingly long, hair didn't catch her eye the way the purple marks that littered her neck, at least four of them. One under the base of her ear, one under her jaw, one right on her jugular vein, and the last one on her collar bone. Yes, Hermione remembered that one. It had hurt a little, the pain had been pleasurable though. Now more than ever Hermione was glad that Professor Flitwik had taught her the Gliphor charm.

"Gliphor." Hermione didn't mutter this spell, she said it quite plainly watching at the skin on her neck smoothed over, effectively hiding the marks that Malfoy had left the night before. No longer worried about the marks Hermione did take a moment to look at her hair. She had never seen it so straight before. Ever. "Ginny, your brother is a miracle worker." Hermione opened the door, showing the girl her hair. For once the layers in it, along with the natural tawny brown highlights could be seen.

"Va, va, voom girl. What have you done with my best friend. This, this sexy minx before me did not enter the bathroom of that I'm sure." Ginny smiled at her good naturedly, Hermione could't help but return the smile. "Now that you look gorgeous, toss this one and let's get going. We can't be late." Ginny flung a sweater and pair of jeans at Hermione, who caught them with ease.

"Are you going to be buying a dress today?" Hermione pulled the blue sweater on over her head, making sure not to mess up the long strands of silky hair that lay down her back. Ginny snorted in reply.

"Don't be stupid Hermione, the moment you told us of the Halloween Masque I sent letters back to Mom. She controls my trust after all." Hermione forgot that the Weasley's had come into money now that the Minister of Magic was Arthur Weasley. "Mum had all sorts of ideas on what animal I should be. I considered a doe, but let's be honest doe's aren't particularly fetching." Hermione nodded in agreement, as the two of them made their way out of the castle.

"What did you settle on?"

"A fox." From Ginny's devious smile Hermione knew the girl had a sinful dress. "Just for the night I'm going to darken my hair up, and whiten the tip." Ginny had never been one for dresses and such, much like Hermione, but there was something about getting to play dress up, pretending to be someone you're not, it appealed to both of the girls.

"Hermione." Ginny's stern voice made the girl pout. "We can't pick out a dress or a mask for that matter if you don't have an animal in mind that you would like to go as." Hermione looked at Ginny pitifully. She just couldn't decide, even though a wolf sounded like a good idea, Hermione wasn't so sure. Looking at all of the masks that Madam Lumoar hard Hermione stopped. Why hadn't she noticed the blue one or was it green?

"Ginny." Hermione grabbed the mask tentatively, as if she were going to break it, as if the very mask was as delecate as the animal she'd chosen. "I think I know what I'll be going to the masque as." Ginny turned, putting down the mask in her own hands a smile radpily growing on the the pretty girl's face.

"Yes, that's definitely the one. Not exactly what I had in mind but, I think that'll look better on you than a snow leopard. It might be a littel too tacky." Ginny giggled holding up a snow leopard mask that did, indeed, look tacky. Ginny looked at the mask that Hermione held for a long moment. The grin never fading from her face.

"It's the one Gin." Hermione took the mask up to the counter to pay.

"Yes, it is indeed the one. Now, we just have to find you the right dress to match it, and I wouldn't be damned if I didn't see a good one around here." Digging through the dresses Ginny left Hermione to get them both a coffee. When Hermione returned she nearly choked on the gulp of coffee she had swallowed.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Hermione asked looking at the dress. It was long, it was low cut, and it looked expensive.

"This Hermione dear, matches your mask perfectly and it's the dress that you will be wearing to the mask in a few days time." Hermione shook her head playing the pumpkin spice lattes down on a table. "Don't you dare try to tell me no Hermione Granger!" Ginny could see the look of protest on her friends face from a mile away.

"Ginny, I won't deny that this is a very pretty dress." Hermione touched the material, it felt like gossamer. The material shined, the bell shaped bottom of it littered with thin, black outlines in the patter of wings, or viens, Hermione wasn't sure which. It seemed to change in Hermione's very hands, from a cerulean blue, to a sea foam green. The dress darkened toward the bottom though, ending in black. The mask was similar, the beautiful blue's and green's ending in a marvelous black.

"What's the problem then? You can afford it, you know you can afford it." Hermione pursed her lips, she had been trying very hard to save all of the money that she had been given by the city of London. Even the Queen of the Muggles had rewarded her, Harry, and Ron, muggles had been getting killed as well. "It's okay to spoil yourself every now and then 'Moine." Ginny wasn't egging her on this time, instead her words were soft, kind.

"You know what Ginny, you're right." Hermione smiled looking at the dress. "This is the perfect dress and the perfect mask. Let's get it." Ginny clapped excitedly as Hermione made her decision. Even if the girl hadn't bought the two things, Ginny had every intention of buying them for her.

"Now! What about shoes?" Ginny asked. Hermione immediately began shaking her head.

"No, no, don't worry about that. I've got the perfect idea for shoes." Ginny looked at Hermione, the girl hadn't been a big one for fashion. "Black ballet shoes, that I'm going to charm them to up turn the toes, ending them in little balls."

"Yes. I like that better than any high heels I could have picked out for you. Now we just have just have to decide on how you're going to wear your makeup." Hermione felt her stomach drop as the girl drug her out of the shop and into a different one. Hermione barely had time to pay for her dress and grab her coffee.


	21. Chapter 21

"Daphne." The girl didn't turn quickly, instead she took her time, putting the book down, marking her page, and closing it carefully before she turned to look up at him. Daphne had known, the moment he said her name who it was. She knew the sound of his voice. Knew the sound of his feet against the carpet, knew his smell, it didn't hurt that they'd been having these meeting's regularly for the past month or so.

"Ronald." She tried to keep her voice hard, in case anyone were listening or watching. Though the raven haired girl couldn't help the smile growing on her lips. His smile, bigger than her happened every time he looked at the girl who made his heart beat so furiously. Reaching a clumsy hand out, Ron touched her hair gently, moving his hand down to cup her face.

"Meeting once a week is killing me." Daphne smiled pressing her face into his hand no longer caring if anyone saw them.

"Is that why you came three days early?" She kissed his hand as he pressed it against her cheek. "Not that I'm complaining." The way her blue eyes looked at him, Ron felt the fire in his chest dance. He'd never been in love before. The closest he'd come to it was with Hermione, still it hadn't been the same.

"I might have come three days early but, you were here non the less. Do you come here every day?" Ron teased moving to the seat across from her, loosely intwining his fingers with hers. The way she giggled at him, squeezing his hand, Ron heard his heart beat frantically in his chest.

"No I do not come here every day Ronald. I do have to do some studying every now and then, you should too actually if you want to get a good job." Ron waved her off with a smile.

"My Dad's already guarenteed me a position in the Auror office. I'll have the necessary skills, hell I already do have them." Ron let his free hand trail up and down Daphne's thigh. She never complained when he did. In fact, Ron would have gone as far as to say that she liked it just as much as he did.

"Oh yes I forget, the boy everyone used to call Weasel is now the ron of the Minister of Magic, Mr. Famous." Daphne laughed, running her hand through his hair, ruffling it a little bit, though she stopped when Ron's smile slipped off his face.

"Is that why you talk to me?" His voice was dark, giving the girl chills. She tried to remain chipper though.

"Is what why I talk to you love?" Daphne scanned his face quickly, searching for a hint at what he was talking about.

"Because my Father is the Minister of Magic." From the way he said it, Daphne had no doubt in her mind that some girl had already tried to capture her Ron's heart because of that. Quickly she captured his hand in both of hers.

"No! No! Of course not. Not to be rude dear but, I don't need to further my name. Greengrass is rather prominent in the wizarding world and I have plenty of money." Daphne tried her hardest not to sound snide, or conceited but she couldn't help the way it came out. Ron looked relieved by her admission though.

"Sorry, I'm stupid. I didn't mean to," Ron shook his head. ", never mind ignore me. I came up here to ask you something any way." Daphne felt her heart beat faster, having a pretty good idea at what he wanted to ask her, at least, she hoped that was what he wanted to ask her.

"Yes, Ron?" He loved the way she batted her lashes at him. He always noticed them, they were lighter than her hair, impossibly straight.

"Will you, well uh, what I mean to say is," He rubbed the back of his head looking down at their hands clasped together. ", well you know there's the Halloween thing. I was thinking, if you were going, and and I was going, maybe we might, you know, some how, meet up before the dance and go together." His face was impossibly red as he asked her, Daphne pushed her lips together trying not to laugh, he was impossibly cute though.

"Of course I will. I just wanted to know why it took you song long to ask me. I'd hoped to wear matching costumes, I've already purchased mine. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm sure we wouldn't have agreed on an animal." Ron took her by surprise as he cut off her babbling by planting a swift kiss on her lips. Daphne protested for a moment, before melting against him.

"Thank you! I won't look ridiculous this year like I did in Fourth year." Ron promised her standing up suddenly, pulling Daphne with him kissing her again, those this time quick pecks, four in a row. "I've got to go get my suit ready. I'll see you on our normal day, we can meet in the dungeons before the party." Ron left her in a whirl of emotions and freshly kissed lips.

Draco stood swiftly, closing the book he'd been studying from. Stepping around the aisle he stood watching as the Weasel left, leaving Greengrass standing among the books, a flushed look on her face. He watched as she pressed her hands against her cheek, letting one fall to her chest. He couldn't help the cold tone of his voice. Draco felt enraged, did Hermione even know that her precious Weasel and Greengrass were shacking up. She was probably asking him to go to the Masque with her right now, thinking he hadn't had the balls to ask her.

"So, shacking up with Weasley are you Greengrass? Do you actually have feelings for him or do you just think he's a change of pace that you need?" Daphne's face changed rapidly, baffled, angry, then finally the emotion faded completely a cold look in her eyes as her back stiffened. Slowly her hands fell away from her face and chest.

"I didn't know that the things I did were any concern of yours. Unless of course you're still on about what happened in Fifth year." Daphne smirked, as he expected her to. He knew what she was talking about and had expected nothing less of her, than to bring up the worst thing possible. "I know I took your virginity Draco but honestly, we were drunk off our rockers and we both know I was a substitute." Daphne picked up the book she had every intention of borrowing, she did need to study. "To answer your question though I don't need to, I like him." She said it simply with a shrug of her shoulders. Pushing past him, Daphne stopped looking back at Draco. "He's got a goofy vibe to him but there's something else, something I've never found in another boy."

"Bad hair and red eyelashes?" Draco snorted in laughter knowing that if he wasn't laughing, he'd get angry instead. Daphne's eyes hardened.

"No. Good intentions. Something no one in Slytherin has ever had. I'll see you around Draco." Her words hit Draco though. Made him think. Had that been what Granger saw in him? Draco didn't know. In fact he had wondered many times just what it was that Granger did see in that stupid, ginger-haired weasel. He didn't want to ask though.

Draco pushed off the book shelf he had leaned against, heading back to the table in which he had been studying with Theo and Luna. The two had invited Draco to come study with them. Though it had been a well covered way to officially introduce Luna to Draco as Theo's girlfriend. Looking at the two of them, Draco questioned it at first but the way they looked at each other. The way Theo's eyes lit up when Luna began to speak of something neither of them knew nothing about, or when she smiled at him. Frankly it made Draco sick, it was so sweet.

"You know, those two really go well together. I never did think that Hermione and Ron would last. In fact I figured they'd be unhappy and divorced before they were both thirty." Luna's ever dreamy voice broke into Draco's thoughts. He smiled wryly at the girl.

"I like her Theo she's a keeper."

"I know that Draco, I intend to keep her around for a very long time indeed." Draco looked away at the dark, animal look in Theo's eyes. A look Draco had never wanted to see come from his best friend. Luna giggled looking at Draco, her impossibly pale cheeks becoming haunted by the lightest shade of pink.

"Theo and I are going to Halloween Masque as peacocks. Have you decided on your costume Draco?" Draco shook his head trying not to laugh as he looked at Theo, guessing peacock's had been Luna's idea. Theo was one of his best mates and he didn't want to insult her.

"Peacocks, aren't male peacocks incredibly beautiful and the females a little drab?" Malfoy didn't know a whole lot about animals, but he did know that much. His mother had an obsession with peacocks after all.

"Traditionally yes, Luna and I have decided to go against the grain though. I'll be dressed in white, brown, and a little red, while Luna will be dressed in blue, cerulean, green, and brown. We've already had our costumes and masks designed. They are elegant after all. Cherie did them." Malfoy smirked, of course Theo had paid for Cherie to design their costumes.

"They are quite lovely, I was happy when Theo suggested them." Luna's dreamy response surprised Draco, though not too much. After all, Theo knew what he liked. "So, what are you going to be Draco?" Luna repeated her question curiously. Draco's mouth pressed into a line. He had thought about it long and hard. If he went as a black wolf it would be stereotypical. Though, as of late, Draco hadn't given the Halloween Masque too much thought. "Ginny told me today that Hermione's costume is spectacular." Hermione. Hermione would be there. She wouldn't know who was in which costume. Draco's eyes brightened.

"I'll be going as a Dragon."

"How fitting." Theo smirked despite the look Draco shot at him.

"A plan on words. Oh I love words on play. Draco. Dragon." Luna mused for a moment. "A dragon, I haven't heard as anyone else going as a dragon. You'll certainly be unique, that's for sure. I can't wait to tell Ginny." Though Luna's words oozed enthusiasm, she looked the same never changing.

"Actually Luna," Draco addressed her by name. Shooting a look at Theo, for his help just in case she didn't want to oblige his request. ", I'd prefer if you didn't tell anyone. I've got another costume lined up. Just depends on which one gets here first." Luna smiled, patting Draco on the arm lightly. Though her little hand could have been a hummingbird wing, it barely felt as if it were there.

"Nargle's the word Draco!" It sounded like an assurance, even if Draco didn't have an idea what she was talking about. He accepted it.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N **

**Firstly, I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who reviews good or negative! I love to get the feedback. You guys are the reason I update so quickly, the reason I push myself and that I write down ideas, conversations, and other things on post it notes at work.**

Harry and Neville sat in the Head's office in silence for a long moment. Neville had asked Harry to come see him, though when Harry arrived he was suprised to find that Neville needed help with quite a different thing than patrolling. Harry hadn't seen Neville looked so nervous in a long whilte.

"So, what do you think? Is it too much?" Neville smoothed out his suit swallowing as he looked at Harry. Harry had become Neville's best friend. True they hadn't been particularly close before but, after studying' together, building an army together, fighting together, and now patrolling together, they two had grown quite close. Neville hated to admit it, but he had quickly begun to replace Ron in Harry's life.

"Neville." Harry had one hand on his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully as he looked at the young man before him.

"I can do more, if you think that it needs a little bit more." Harry quickly shook his head.

"No, no, Neville this. This is." Harry smiled at the taller boy. "This is awesome! I didn't know you could do charms work this well. In fact, I didn't know anyone could. You certainly fit the criteria of a mask." Harry stared at the young man he was proud to call one of his best friends. Neville was impressive. Instead of buying a simple mask, he had created one, using his own face.

"Do you really think so?" Neville asked smiling, flashing white canines, his feline nose upturning happily. Harry nodded looking at what he had accomplished. Successfully Neville had changed his face slightly, using charms as well as transfiguration, so that his features resembled that of an anthromorphic lion. "It was something Professor Langdon said off handedly in class. I guess I took it a little literally." Neville laughed along with Harry who nodded.

"Yeah, yeah you did mate. Did Professor Langdon help you?" Harry finally got the nerve the touch Neville's face. His fingers hitting the whiskers, touching one of Neville's now furry ears on top of his head, peaking out from a dark mane of hair.

"He pointed me toward the correct spells I would need, as did Flitwik, I really wanted to do this on my own though. I want to impress her." Even through the spells and glamour, Harry saw the way Neville's furry cheeks darkened.

"Ah the elusive 'her' are you ever going to tell me who she is exactly? Did she say yes to your invintation?" Harry asked curiously. He felt sorry for Neville when he'd told Harry he planned on asking someone. Not that Harry that a girl would turn him down, but that he still got the nervous jitters. Having a stead girlfriend helped with that, plus Ginny had to be original and she had asked him to go with her.

"Yes she did accept and I'll tell you who she is, if you don't recognize her at the party. She's going as a type of fish. I can't remember what it was called, Beta?" Neville shook his head. "The way she described it, I'm sure she'll look lovely."

"I'm sure she will. I'm happy for you mate." Harry clapped his friend on the shoulder, looking around for a minute, as if they weren't the only two in the office. "Say mate, do you think you could do all that to me? I'd love to know what I'd look like as a lion." The Head boy laughed though quickly nodded setting off to work on turning Harry into a lion as well.

That was how Hermione found them, the pair of them had taken turns standing in front of a mirror using charms to make themselves roar like lions, seeing at who did it the most convincingly. They didn't even notice her when she walked into the room. Hermione blinked, once, twice, three times, and shut the door walking away from them. Though there was no doubt in her mind, she'd be sharing that memory with Ginny later.

Hermione had a date with Ginny to be exact, her stomach churned. They had exactly six hours before the Masque. Hermione had been up since the crack of dawn with last minute plans. Making sure all the decorations were in place, that McGonagall was sober, the woman had taken a liking to wine lately it seemed, Hermione felt positively worn out, though that had just been the start of her day. The first of the week, Hermione had spent it meticulously, avoiding Draco. Even going so far as to make up excuses to Professor Langdon, and Slughorn, that she had important Head duties to attend. Now, she had to go through the hell that would be Ginny doing her hair, makeup, and getting her into her dress.

"Hermione!" Ginny all but assaulted the girl as she entered her room.

"Ginny, how long have you been in my room?" Hermione asked though the girl didn't give her a minute to breathe before she pushed her into a chair, already running a brush through Hermione's hair. Though she didn't have to pull it, Hermione had used George's potion again that morning, much to everyone's surprise. Hermione barely had a moment to look at her friend. Ginny was already dressed herself, done her hair and makeup. As Ginny tugged at her hair Hermione had to settle for looking at the girl's dress.

The dress had a sweetheart cut, the top had little tuffs of fur. The dress a violent, vibrant shade of red, the bottom of it curling in flames of white, Ginny wore heels to match the beautiful white. Strictly a a type dress, it was floor length, though not poofy in the least. As Ginny finished with Hermione's hair, she washed the girl's face, instructing her t close her eyes.

An hour later, Hermione finally got to open her eyes. Ginny backed away from her friend, a wide smile spreading across her face. Ginny's own hair was up in a high ponytail, a darker red as she said with the end a vivid white. A little bump at the top hit the elegance she'd been seeking. Ginny went for simple, yet classy make up. Black eyeliner, catlike, with nothing but gloss on her lips.

"You my dear, you are perfect." Ginny took a wide brush, burshing on gold shimmer over Hermione's entire face. She'd given the girl full ruby lips, and dark, shadowed eyes that would blend in with her mask. Though her hair had looked glorious straight, Ginny had pinned it back in an elegant knot at the nape of Hermione's neck, to show off the girl's wonderfully sleek neck.

"Oh come on Ginny, you look great. There's no way that." Hermione's words stopped as Ginny held a mirror. Hermione barely recognized herself. Her brown eyes looked huge, with more green than she had ever seen in them. Though Hermione was sure it was because of the gold Ginny had dusted around her face. With the red on her lips it made Hermione's skin almost glow, a beautiful opalesque white. "Ginny, what have you done? I don't even look like me."

"Of course you do Hermione." Ginny laughed picking up her mask and tying the satin string carefully, as to not mess up her masterpiece. "Just, a butterfly type of you." The feathers on Hermione's mask minded together curling up, painted elegantly into butterfly wings. "Come on 'Mione stand up, we need to get you into your dress." Ginny pulled Hermione's dress out of the closet, she'd sprayed perfume in the bag, letting the light, floral and vanilla scent build on the material.

"I'm still not sure why we went with a corset Ginny." Hermione grumbled as Ginny used the side zipper before beginning to tug and pull at the ribbons on the back. Hermione sucked in a breath as the girl tightened it. Though it hadn't been too tight, Hermione could still take breaths. They had also added sleeves to Hermione's dress, though the sleeves hung off her shoulders, on the tops of her arms and were made entirely of lace, much like the design in black on her dress.

"Remember Hermione, corset's make your waist look small and your breasts look bigger, though I don't think you really needed help with that." Ginny smirked a little finishing with the corset and backing away from her friend. "Really 'Mione you shouldn't keep those puppies in all the time. Guys love them after all." Hermione blushed popping Ginny on the hand softly. "What?" Even in her sexy dress, and daring makeup,Ginny some how looked at her friend innocently.

"What would your Mother say Ginny." Hermione muttered darkly as Ginny swept down quickly, picking up each of Hermione's feet, one at a time, placing her shoes on her feet.

"My Mother would say that I'm a pervert, but she would also say that I shouldn't worry, my own breasts will surely blossom when I have my first child." Both of the girl's giggled, though both of them knew that it was true. Ginny would keep her figure for awhile, but parts of her would certainly bloom after pregnancy, all in a good way though.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked as they left Hermione's room.

"Oh, Harry is planning something special, he told me that he wants to meet me on the dance floor." Hermione's brow arched as Ginny placed the flat white mask over her eyes. Simple had been Ginny's overall theme. She didn't worry if Harry knew who he was dancing with.

"He wants to meet you on the dance floor? That's quite romantic of him."

"It's weird I know but hey, who am I to stop the man I love from doing romantic things for me." Ginny smiled delightfully as the two made their way down to the dungeons, passing others as they did. Some heading toward the dungeons, others toward the Great Hall. Ginny's heels clicking softly on the floor, Hermione's dress shuffling.


	23. Chapter 23

Draco felt nervous, not that he would tell anyone that in a million years, but he felt nervous none the less. The mask he had, had made was a a half dragon's head, Hungarian Horntail to be exact pure white in color, it meshed well with his hair. The mask lay scaled, made beautifully to fit his head, barely showing any of his face, save for his lower jaw and lips. His eyes, Draco had glamoured to be a cool blue, so icy they looked unreal.

"Wow mate, you went all out on this one." Blaise leaned against the door frame to Malfoy's room. Blaise had opted out of a fancy costume, instead he chosen simple, a raven. It went with his skin color, even though they were shades apart.

"Yeah well, its our last year mate, never going to get a change to socialize and torment all these people again am I?" Draco and Blaise hadn't spoken of what Blaise had seen, in fact that hadn't spoken much since that night. Draco didn't feel as if their friendship were on the rocks but he knew that if Blaise didn't pull his head out his arse, they'd never be the same. "

Is that it? Or is it that this might be your last chance to get to snog Granger?" Draco turned in a fury, his dress robes, looked as if they were on fire, the perfect white scales ending in icy blue. The look on Blaise's face wasn't a vindictive one. Instead he was smiling good-naturedly.

"Finally pulled your head out of your arse have you?" Draco asked cooly seeing his friends smile.

"Yeah well, I figured that if Granger were snogging you the way she was sooner or later you two will either toss socks and be on your way, or I'll find myself stuck with her forever because let's admit it, I'm stuck with you forever mate." Draco smirked, nodding his head.

"So, have you and the Patil twin come out the closet yet? Which one is it? Pavarti or Padma?" Draco was proud that he knew both of their names. Even if he couldn't tell the two of them apart.

"Padma, no we haven't." Blaise's lips tightened Draco knew what that meant, he arched a brow, despite Blaise not being able to see it through his mask. "Padma is, as I'm sure you've been able to tell, Indian-British. As such her parents have certain ideals of whom she should be with." Blaise was an emotional man, even though he tried to be, when he didn't show any emotion at all Draco knew something was wrong.

"Sorry Mate, but if her parents have a perfect man in man, you just have to become that man." To Draco it seemed simple. After all Blaise stood to inherit a lot of money.

"They want both of their daughters to marry an Indian man Drake." Wrapping an arm loosely around Blaise's shoulder Draco turned them around, heading toward the party.

"That might be the case but, if you're a good man, you've got money, and can prove that you'll be able to provide for their daughter, maybe they'll take her choice into consideration." Blaise perked up at the suggestion.

"Yeah, yeah maybe you're right Drake. I need to go talk to Padma." Blaise clapped him on the shoulder turning to run, despite being in his dress robes. "Thanks again Draco!" He threw over his shoulder. Draco continued to walk, in the dungeons he could see where the party was being held. The corridor around it was laced with floated twinkling lights. Yes Granger had wanted to be sure everyone knew where the party was at, even if you couldn't see it Draco could hear it. The music, the laughter, loud talking. Draco wasn't on time, but that had been his intention. To show up later than most other people, and find Hermione.

"Are you quite sure of this costume?" Minerva looked at Carry Langdon, who was dressed as some sort of bird, decked out in yellow. A canary Minerva believed. "I've never thought purple to be my color, especially ot such a vibrant purple and, this headdress, well I don't think it's very me at all."

"None sense, you Headmistress might not understand the look that I've got going on for you but I, and I'm sure quite a few other girls, do. It suits you very well indeed. Now hold still while I do your makeup." The Headmistress hadn't been very compliant when Carry had offered, then told, her that she would be doing her makeup and getting her wardrobe ready for the evening.

"Oh really, an old gal like myself, I don't need all of this."

"Hush Minerva." McGonagall had no choice but to coply at the stern tone of Carry's voice. "Now I know you feel like you're needed in the Great Hall, overseeing the majority of your students but you simply must make an appearance at the 7th year's party." McGonagall nodded.

"Of course I will be. That's the only party that's been permitted to have anything good to drink, seeing as how all of them are of age, some even older after missing a year of school." Carry's lips made a thin line as she nodded. Carry had been in the states for all of what had happened to Britian. She dind't quite understand there pain but, she could sympathize.

"Come on Headmistress, let's go and see what's happening at the 7th years party, grab a glass of champagne and then you can head down to the Great Hall, promise."

"Are you not going to be joining me in the Great Hall alter?" McGonagall asked as the two of them made their way down to the dungeons. Professor Slughorn had graciously decided to chaperone all night. Though McGonagall had not doubt in her mind he liked the idea of drinking her own mead when he wanted to.

"Oh no dear, I don't want to be up all right. In fact I plan to be here for about an hour, and then I'll be turning in." Carry pointed all of a sudden, pulling McGonagall's attention away from the decoration. "Isn't that Ginny? I'm guessing that lovely creature beside her is Miss Granger." McGonagall nodded looking at the two women. Hermione looked beautiful, as did Ginny, even though it would be hard to tell that it was Hermione through her beautiful costume for some people, McGonagall had taught the girl for almost half her life, she could pick her out of a crowd.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go talk to them." McGonagall grabbed two glasses of vivid pink champagne, there was a table full of flutes, all different colors. McGonagall liked the pink though, the bubbles in it looked the best. "Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, you both look loving of course, even if it's a little daring." McGonagall looked down at Hermione's bosom, obviously talking about her dress. Ginny's wasn't as low cut as Hermione's, and it wasn't corseted like Hermione's.


	24. Chapter 24

"You did a wonderful job with the decorations Hermione." Ginny touched an edge of one of the tables. Instead of going with the Icy, wonderful winter wonderland feel, Hermione had gone a little macabre. The candles floated, mismatched in the ceiling flickered, in either silver, purple, and black light. Spider webs, in both silver and black had been draped around the walls and the ceiling. Hermione couldn't help but appreciate the hard work she'd put into making sure the party would be amazing.

"Thank you, it looks better than I had hoped honestly." Hermione admitted before turning to her right slightly as someone addressed both of them. Hermione blinked looking at the woman before her, it took her a moment to realize that it was Professor McGonagall. She looked ten, maybe even twenty years younger than what she really was.

"Despite how I want to tell you to cover yourself, the party looks wonderful Miss Granger." McGonagall handed both of them a flute of champagne. Hermione had the decency to blush when McGonagall talked about her dress. She had the urge to elbow Ginny. She had told her that the dress was too out there, too flamboyant and ostentatious.

"Thank you Headmistress, I put a lot of effort into this. I'm glad that it turned out so well." Both of the girl's shipped at the champagne they had been handed.

"You two enjoy the rest of the evening but remember, at midnight the house elves have been instructed to stop serving champagne, and serve chilled grape juice, butterbeer, stuff of that nature." Hermione didn't know why but she felt that McGonagall was trying to tell them to drink while they could.

"Professor." Hermione stopped her curious about her outfit. As she had been raised by muggle parents Hermione recognized the figure McGonagall had been dressed as. "Did you decide to dress up in purple robes, or did someone pick out that outfit?" McGonagall played with the purple robes that she donned.

"Professor Langdon actually chose this outfit for me. Is it not fitting?" McGonagall touched the pointed horn like structure on her head. Professor Langdon had dressed her exactly like Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. Hermione quickly shook her head smiling.

"No, no it's very fitting indeed." Hermione smiled at the Headmistress. "Have a nice night Professor." Ginny looked at Hermione curiously as their Headmistress walked away and Hermione tried her hardest not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked. Though Hermione didn't have a moment to explain as a figure dressed in dark fur spun her around, a rose in it's furry mouth. Immediately Hermione knew that it was Harry, Harry had mirrored his lost Godfather's appearance as an animagus. Ginny got it too, because she giggled placing a hand to her mouth as he growled at her playfully.

"Hello beautiful lady, might I acquire your first, and last dance of the evening?" Harry's bright green eyes twinkled as he looked at his lady in red lovingly. Ginny looked back at Hermione for a moment, biting her lip. She didn't want to leave her friend.

"Oh go on! He brought a rose and everything." Hermione pushed her best friend towards her boyfriend with a laugh. "We're at table number three, I've made sure to put place cards out for each of us." Ginny and Harry didn't pay much attention to her though, they were already wrapped around one another, heading on to the crowded dance floor. With her best friend gone, Hermione began her search for Ron. She felt like she hadn't seen him in ages. Though Hermione had no idea what he would be wearing, or if he'd even recognize her beneath all the makeup, what with her mask, and her dress.

"I'm sorry." Hermione looked up at the person she had bumped into. "Neville! Your costume is amazing." Hermione reached up, touching the face he had made for himself. He was the most convincing lion she had ever seen on a person. What surprised Hermione more was the short, beautifully dressed girl beside him. From the looks of it they had decided to match, the same spell work had transformed her pretty face into that of a beautiful lioness.

"Thanks! It wasn't easy but, I did it." He looked proud of himself, Hermione could see why. She'd never seen his spell work turn out so spectacularly.

"You're very welcome. Now, tell me who is this on your arm? I don't think I know her." The girl looked at Neville for a minute before extending her tiny hand out at Hermione a smile on her whiskered cheeks.

"Astoria Greengrass, sister of Daphne Greengrass." Hermione blinked, looking back up at Neville even as she took the girl's hand shaking it respectfully. "I must admit, you're much nicer and prettier than Daphne always said. I'm two years younger than you, but McGonagall bumped me up a grade, I tested up during the summer." Hermione's astonishment only grew, not only was she beautiful but the girl was smart.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but if you don't mind I'd rather like to take this lovely girl out on the dance floor." Neville tipped hi head at Hermione taking Astoria by the hand, leading her on to the dance floor.

"Astoria and Neville." Hermione mused. "I would have never thought it." Tossing back her head, Hermione downed the rest of the flute in her hand, putting the glass down, ignoring it as the glass disappeared almost as soon as it was placed. The work of Winky and a few other house elves who'd volunteered to take care of the 7th year's party.

When Draco entered the dungeon's he immediately went on the prowl, even if he didn't realize it. Draco was looking for one person, and one person only. Hermione. He wanted to touch her, wanted to see her smile, wanted to smell her. God's he just wanted to know that she still existed and above all, he wanted to kiss her. Kiss her until her skin burned with the fire he felt inside of himself, just so she'd know how much he wanted her. Wanted to be with her, to take her.

He stalked around for ten minutes before Draco stopped. He heard her. Heard her laughing with her friends. Slowly Draco peeled his eyes until they landed on her. He wasn't positive until she turned, revealing those beautiful butterscotch eyes. She looked marvelous. The dress clung to her, and was loose all at the same time. How had he never noticed Granger had such a nice set on her? Draco licked his lips grabbing two flutes of champagne as he stepped toward the girls. He didn't even notice Potter until he turned the Weaselette around, trying to be romantic, Draco was sure.

Taking a step forward Draco almost swore aloud. Fucking Longbottom. Longbottom, wasn't as clumsy as he used to be but that didn't stop him from bumping into Granger. Draco recognized the girl on his arm, it was none other than Astoria. Draco smirked, remembering when his father had been trying to organize a marriage between himself and Astoria. Draco pounded, hearing Granger talk to herself the moment Longbottom pulled Astoria away from the girl out on the dance floor.

"I'm sure there are a lot of things you never thought would happen." Hermione turned, started at the deep voice behind her, an extended hand held toward her a cerulean flute in his hand, icy blue eyes capturing her own honey brown ones. She was so busy staring into his eyes, Hermione barely noticed his costume. A dragon, it was sexy, dangerous, and sexy. Made Hermione's cheeks flush and her heart flutter.

"Like what?" Hermione couldn't stop her curiosity as she took the flute from him, sipping at it. The pink one had been delicious but, Hermione swore that the blue one had hints of cotton candy to it.

"Like what it would be like to dance with a total stranger, not worrying at all who they are, what other people will think, anything." He downed his own flute, putting it down as he smiled at her, the smile sent shivers down her back, making her nipples tingle. She'd never gotten that response from a smile, never. "What do you say Miss Monarch? Care to dance with me?" Hermione downed her own champagne slipping her small hand into his big one. Hermione felt as it her hand were on fire as he took her out on the dance floor. Of course a slow song played and her dangerously handsome dragon pulled her close, entwining his fingers in hers.

Hermione felt her thighs brush up against his as they danced, though he never stepped on her dress, or her feet not once. His hand on her lower back drew lazy circle's making her breath quicken. His thumb also repeated the same motion palm of her hand. Her full red lips parted as they danced silently for a long moment, the icy dragon staring at her intensely. Hermione blushed, shying away from his gaze before she couldn't handle it any longer.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Hermione felt light, her voice came out breathy, excited.

"Because you're the most beautiful creature at this party. Most beautiful woman at this school." Hermione's breath escaped her. If she wasn't wrong, she'd say that she was dancing with Draco. He didn't have blue eyes though, Draco had silver eyes like molten mercury.

"You don't even know who I am, how can you say I'm the most beautiful woman at the school." Ever the skeptic Malfoy chuckled darkling at her, leaning forward, around a couple of feathers, pressing a kiss on the shell of her ear before whispering in it.

"I know exactly who you are Hermione. It would be impossible to miss your beautiful eyes, your lips, I could never forget them." Hermione shivered, pressing herself closer to her mystery partner ignoring the chill bumps that ran down her spine.

"Do I get to know who I am dancing with?" Malfoy pulled back, looking at Hermione for a long moment. Considering whether or not he wanted to reveal his identity to her. Hermione looked up at him hopefully. She'd just let him press a kiss to her ear after all, Hermione didn't just let random men do that. "Is that you Ron?" Draco had been leaning in for a kiss, though he stopped as Hermione asked if he were the Weasel. A tight smile pulled on Hermione's lips.

"No, no I am not Ron. Give me a kiss and I promise at the end of the night I will tell you who I am." Hermione hesitated though that was all the answer Malfoy needed, that and seeing the luscious red on her lips made him impatient. He couldn't wait any longer. Leaning down Malfoy pressed a seering kiss to her lips, pulling a gasp from her.

Hermione hadn't expected him to kiss her without her answer, but she liked it. He took her breath away, took her breath away, nipped at her bottom lip, before tracing it with his tongue and pulling away. "I'll find you." With a twirl he released the girl from his grip, albeit with difficulty, loving the dazed expression on her face, the redness on her cheeks, and over all flustered appearance she had. Malfoy needed to cool off though, before he did something drastic, like kill the Weasel she mistook him for.

Heading back to the table she had placed her name at, Hermione sat down, placing a hand over her pounding heart, her lips still parted. It took Hermione a moment but, she finally looked up, pulling herself out of her thoughts. Hermione's heart dropped at the sight before her. Ron, there was no mistaking it, he wore an eagle costume, but had barely disguised his face. He had a dark beauty wrapped around him, in a sexy yet, as Ginny had said it, trashy snow leopard outfit.

Hermione's brow furrowed, oh why the hell did she care anyway. Standing up, Hermione pushed her way through the dance floor, searching for the sexy dragon with icy blue eyes. She didn't think she wanted to know who he was anymore. In fact, Hermione downed another flute, picking up a second as she gracefully moved through the crowd. She was positive she didn't want to know who he was.


	25. Chapter 25

Draco made his way over to the table had Theo and Luna had claimed. The two had been on the dance floor almost the entire first half of the night. Theo look distinguished in the white suit, with only a bit of red and brown showing. Luna on the other hand, even if Draco felt that she looked a little too vibrant, she looked very pretty. The shimmery blue and green dress she wore clung to her, and despite the array of feathers, showing that she was indeed a peacock on her back, around her face, the girl pulled it off.

"Theo, Luna." Draco nodded to each of them, unbuttoning his coat as he sat down. Luna blinked looking at Draco for a long moment. She turned to Theo, for confirmation who nodded with a smile.

"Draco, the dragon. It's very fitting. I didn't recognize you though." Though Luna's dreamy voice usually grated on his nerves he tolerated it tonight. "You can only see the lower half of your jaw, and your eyes, they're blue. I didn't think you had blue eyes."

"He doesn't." Theo stood, getting them all a vivid green flute of champagne. Theo hated champagne normally but each of the different colors were flavored, just slightly, letting him tolerate it better. "So, why'd you decide to change the color of your eyes for the evening?" Theo asked handing each of them a flute before he took his seat back. Best thing about Luna was, the girl liked to drink, and tolerated when Theo had been dancing too long.

"I would be wearing awful lot of white and silver if I hadn't done it. Besides, it's easy to know who I am when my eyes are silver. Tonight is about people not knowing who you are. Had I not known you were coming dressed as peacocks I wouldn't have been able to point you two out." Draco was being nice, Luna could be pointed out in the middle of any crowd. Both of them seemed to know that was what Draco was doing.

"I always thought I stood out in a crowd more than that." Luna mused sipping at her champagne before looking up as a beautiful girl approached them. With sleek looking hair, a graceful walk, slender neck, and a costume so glorious even Luna was in awe. The girl stalked forward her hand hovering above Draco's shoulder hesitantly for a minute before she settled on clearing her throat. Both Draco and Theo looked up at her in awe, silently. Though Draco's mouth was open slightly.

"I was wondering if you'd like to dance again?" Draco stood immediately, almost bumping into the table as he did. She held her hand out for his, much like he had for her earlier.

"Of course, who wouldn't want to dance with a beautiful butterfly." He took her hand, letting her lead them out on the dance floor. Draco felt entranced by the girl before him. Did she realize who it was she'd been dancing with? Draco's heart began to pound as all but the purple lights went out, though he was sure it was intentional. God's the girl looked good under the purple light too.

"So I've been doing some thinking." Hermione's voice was light as she spoke wrapping both of her arms around his neck. Draco's eyes drifted down for a minute, he licked his lips looking at the swell of her breasts, they looked even better with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh yeah? Is that what made you come back for a dance? Your thoughts?" It took everything Draco had to pull his eyes away from the girl's entrancing cleavage. "Figure out who I am?" The sweet smile that pulled on the girls lips made his pants tighten more than looking at her cleavage ever could. He liked it when she was sweet, innocent.

"No, no on the contrary I have not figured out who you are." Hermione's fingers curled around the back of his neck drawing slow lazy circles. Draco shivered beneath teh girl's fingers pressing closer to her. She didn't pull away, and she knew that he wasn't Ron.

"If you haven't figured out who I am, why is it that we're still dancing?" Draco leaned his head down, his lips millimeters away from hers. "Or was it because of the kiss I placed on you earlier? Wanted to have a replay of it?" Hermione laughed, despite the blush that crept on to her cheeks. Draco could tell that she was trying to be brave about the entire situation, but she was scared, he liked her a little scared.

"In fact," Hermione resumed her previous sentence where she had left off. ", I've decided that I don't want to know who you are, not in the least." Draco winced a little behind his mask, hating to admit that her comment stung more than it should ahve. "I won't deny that I do want to have a repeat of that kiss," Hermione's small pink tongue darted out tracing ehr full bottom lip, catching Draco's attention immediately.

"Do you now?" Draco asked darkly.

"Mhm." The way she purred out her response made Draco's pants tightened more, though he doubted she could feel it through the thick material of her dress. "I do." Leaning forward Hermione placed a teasing kiss on Draco's neck, leaving a vivid red set of lips on the white of his skin. Draco growled as she kissed him, pulling her against him completely.

"Don't play with fire Miss Granger, you might get burned." As Hermione looked up at him that same sweet smile came on his lips.

"Tonight, I want to get burned." Her adept little fingers went from around his neck, down his chest. "Specifically, I want to get burned by you, over, and over again until I can't take anymore." That was all the encouragement Draco needed he kissed her. Kissed her long and deep before she pulled away from him.

"Hermione." He growled at out her name not liking that she had pulled away from him. Hermione giggled though looking up at him, blinking beneath her mask. She had a good idea why he was growling at her. Though the noises made her spine tingle and her nipples harden. She was just as aroused by the situation as he was, she was positive of that as he let her know just how aroused he was.

"Let's go some where less crowded and more private." Entwining her fingers with his Hermione tugged on his arm gently, though that was all the force he needed. He followed her willingly, all the way up to her private room. Though as they walked, the two of them kept stopping, placing furious kisses on one another. When Hermione opened the door to her room though Draco stopped, looking around. It looked like he would expect her room too. Bare. Books. Parchment. Just like his Hermione.

"Hermione." Draco's tone had changed as he began to think about what the girl had asked for.

"Are you getting cold feet now?" Hermione asked untying her mask, setting it down on the table she stood by. Reaching an arm up, Hermione undid her hair, letting it fall in a dark, wonderful wave of hair.

"No, I just." Hermione's elegant fingers began to undo the button's on his shirt. He didn't even know when he'd lost his jacket, he simply knew he was no longer wearing it. "Hermione, are you drunk? This, this is what you want?" He didn't think the girl to be so promiscuious.

"No, I'm quite of sound mind." Hermione stopped playing with his buttons, looking up at him sadly. She seemed hurt by his comment Draco immediately regretted it.

"You're sure that this is what you want?" Draco asked Hermione smiled, standing up on his tiptoes, wrapping her arm around his neck and kissing him, biting his bottom lip as she did pulling a groan of pleasure from him.

"I told you, I want to be burned by all, this is what I want." Grabbing her wand Hermione flicked it, immediately her corest undid itself. Taking a step back from Draco she pushed each of the sleeves down, stepping out of the dress, leaving her standing before him in a pair of black lace panties, her full breasts bared before him, perky pink nipples standing out. Draco's eyes drank the girl in greedily, he stared for a long moment making Hermione squirm nervously when he said nothing.

"I'm sorry." Hermione bent picking up the dress she'd let fall away from her. "I really shouldn't have. ." Draco stepped forward then, pushing the dress away and picking Hermione up his lips smashing against hers heatedly as he sought her tongue out with his own. Hermione moaned softly as she wrapped her legs around his waist before he threw her on the bed. With a wave of his hand, Draco extinguished all the light in her room, save for the pale, pale moonlight that filtered in before he tossed her on the bed.

"You're beautiful." Draco pulled away to tell her, the girl had already pulled off his mask, running a hand through his hair pulling him down for another kiss.

"Thank you." She groaned in displeasure as his clothes kept her from feeling him completely. Straddling her, Draco pulled off his shirt, he glanced at his arm for a moment, though the light was so thin, barely making it through the privacy curtains of her bed, he couldn't even tell it was there. "Make love to me." Her innocent purr caught Draco's attention and he threw himself back down on her ravishing the receptive girl.

Draco started with her neck, moving down quickly to her perky breast. Hermione moaned in pleasure, her back arching with each new kiss and sensation he brought upon her. As Draco's mouth trailed down the line of her smooth stomach, Hermione felt the fire within her, burn brighter than it ever had before. Hermione was no blushing virgin. She'd made love to Ron before, though only just the once. But she had played with herself, she knew what an orgasm was. As Draco kissed her, his expert tongue darting out to touch her sensitive nub Hermione gasped. She gasped, moaned, squirmed, and bucked, clinging to the man as he kept up his ministrations, with his tongue and his finger.

Hermione quaked beneath him, she held on to his shoulders knowing what was coming next, but he pulled away before it happened. Hermione bit her knuckle to keep from swearing.

"Why did you stop?" Hermione groaned only to hear his dark chuckling. His fingers touched her, but soon fingers were replaced by something hard, and quite larger. Hermione knew immediately why he had stopped.

"While I love the taste of you dear woman, I'm so hard it hurts and." Draco bit the shell of her ear at the same moment that he pressed against her, sinking into the wet warmth that was Hermione. "I'd rather you cum with me, and on me." Their bodies became entwined, for the next hour Draco pumped into the girl under him, the girl who clawed his back, bit his shoulders, her legs wrapping around him so tightly, he wouldn't have been able to get away if he wanted to. Though he couldn't keep up with all of her orgasms over her screams and moans, he knew she'd reached four before Draco groaned out her name, biting down on her neck gently.

With her lover collapsed upon her, Hermione wrapped her arms around his back, they were both panting, sweating, and perfectly happy. Hermione smiled sleepily as he pulled out of her, throwing himself to the side of her bed.

"You sir, are wonderful." Draco laughed pulling the small woman to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"You my dear woman, are wonderful, I've never had something so tight." He stopped talking knowing that if he continued he'd get a rise out of himself again. Hermione cuddled into his side sleepily, Draco wrapped a lazy arm around her. Neither of them giving a full thought to what they'd just done. Draco was used to girls taking potions to prevent pregnancy, Hermione, Hermione had only had sex once before and he'd used a potion himself.


	26. Chapter 26

The nightmares didn't happen that night. No screaming in the background. No dark faces shrouded by the Dark Lord. No red eyes, nothing of that nature. Instead the only thing that filled his mind was the scent of vanilla, and Hermione. The only face that floated in Draco's dream was indeed, that of the girl wrapped around him. She was smiling before him, smiling and saying something. He couldn't quite make out what it was, all he saw was her pink lips moving, wrapping around words lovingly. In the background a cry pierced through, not a terrified one, but that of a child. Demanding attention.

Draco awoke with a start. His chest wasn't heaving, nor did a cold sweat run down his back. No, Draco had awoken because of the small hand that slapped his chest in her sleep. The girl clearly wasn't accustomed to sleeping in the same bed as other people.

Sitting up Draco looked over at the sleeping girl beside him. Moonlight had been replaced by sunlight, though it was weak, he could still make out her parted lips as she slept. A bare shoulder sticking out of the sheet that covered the two of them. Draco guessed it was around six in the morning.

Trailing his fingers across her shoulder lightly not able to help the smile that tugged on his lips as she whimpered. He swallowed hard though, looking down at the girl before him. She'd thought that he was Ron, despite how ludicrous that had seemed, perhaps she had simply wanted him to be the stupid Weasel. Or maybe it had been his eyes, perhaps they'd thrown her off. He didn't know for certain. What Draco did know was that she would most likely have a panic attack if she woke up next to him.

Planting a kiss on her cheek, lighter than he'd ever kissed her before, the young man sighed swiftly getting out of her bed. He didn't want this memory ruined. It had been one of the best nights of his life, hopefully one of the best nights of her's too, if she really didn't want to know his identity he would keep it that. Quietly, Draco picked up his clothes, musing at how he'd never been the one to scurry out of a room like this.

Grabbing his mask last, Draco looked back at Hermione one last time, as he secured it on his face. His now silver eyes, the magic had long worn off, trailed over the girl that lay before him. He regretted having to leave her, especially when she opened her sleepy brown eyes searching her bed for him. Her eyes found him at the foot of her bed, though they were hazy, she rubbed them adorably.

"Are you leaving?" She all but pouted sitting up, the sheets pooling around her waist. Draco's eyes feasted on her again, with difficulty he looked away swallowing hard.

"Yes, I have to get back to my own room." His voice sounded hoarse even to himself. Hermione did pout this time, dropping the hand that had been rubbing her eye. "I've got roommates," Draco lied easily, he'd been given his own room, same as Harry had after being named a Deputy head. ", they'll notice if I'm not there."

"When will I see you again?" Hermione tried to look in his eyes, though Draco turned away before she could. Grabbing the sheets, Hermione wrapped them around her slim body getting up on her knees atop the luxurious bed. "Who are you?" She was close to him, hanging on to one of the posts, the other hand clutching at the sheet wrapped around you. The way she looked up at him, her big eyes slowly growing more intelligent, more aware. Draco closed his own eyes for a moment, a tight smile on his face.

"Someone who thinks the world of you Miss Granger." Cupping her face in both of his hands, Draco kissed her, softly. Before she could choose to pull away. When she began to respond Draco pulled away, knowing that he reaction would only cause him to stay longer. He had to leave, before she finally realized who he was. Exiting her room, thankful that none of the Gryffindor's were around, Draco swore to himself. He had to find his jacket on the way back to his room as well. He had a brief memory of Hermione pushing him up against a broom cupboard, biting him rather hard, while she pushed his jacket down his arms. She'd been feisty the night before.

Touching the side of his neck, Draco winced. Yes, there would definitely be a bruise. Making his way down to the dungeon's Draco smirked darkly seeing his jacket in a crumpled heap right before the broom cupboard he would remember fondly for the rest of his life. Picking it up, his smirk turned into a smile. Nothing else from that night mattered anymore.

Theo's curly hair was assaulted by a small hand, over and over again. Running her fingers through it, from the stretched hand, Theo's gaze followed a slim, pale arm, to the blonde woman humming in his bed. A tune he knew nothing about. He liked it all the same though, Luna only hummed it when she was happy. He'd noticed that as of late, she'd hummed it more frequently.

The two of them didn't speak, though their eyes said more than any words between them ever could. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling the woman to him placing kisses along her neck, shoulder, chest, any where his mouth could reach making her giggle softly.

"Why do you love me so?" Theo asked looking up to the big blue eyes that he adored. They were miles apart, but had never been closer.

"That's just the question isn't it? Who's to say I haven't always loved you. I know I've always noticed you, ever since we saw that same Threstal. Others thought I was crazy. You saw it too though, I've noticed you since then." Theo mused for a moment, recalling the memory. He'd been in fourth year. Luna third. She'd indeed pointed the horse out, Theo had been able to see it. Of course he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry that I didn't say anything. I hated the way they teased you." His arms tightened as he thought about it. Luna didn't mind the sharp hold though, she quite enjoyed it.

"They would have teased me anyway. Don't worry. If not one thing, it would have been another, I'm quite sure." Theo laughed at her, she always had a way to make him feel better. He kissed her forehead. Theo knew he was a lucky man. He also knew he'd make Luna a happy woman, given the chance.

"Would you like to go get some breakfast my dear?" Theo asked looking at her, his dark eyes never staying from her face. Sure he loved looking at her body, Luna loved when he did, she became alive under his hot gaze, but he wanted to feed her before he put her through another run. The grin that started on Luna's face went from innocence to evil.

"No, thank you though. I find myself hungry, but not for food." Pale, slightly thin, lips pressed a hot kiss to Theo's collarbone, teeth sinking into it moment's later causing him to gasp. She was having none of his waiting.

"Have it your way my dear." Neither of them noticed the loud sound of Draco opening and closing his door. Though neither of them would notice anything for the next three hours but each other, until Blaise came to Theo's door pounding away on it. Even that could be ignored with the right spell though. Luna always seemed to know the right spell.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry stared at the girl in front of him, the most loving look in the depths of his emerald eyes. There was no doubting it, he loved the girl in front of him. Loved the way the sun shined off her hair in copper glints, loved the deep crystal of her eyes, the way she smiled at him, the way she talked, hell even the way she bossed him around. Harry loved Ginny.

"You're officially going to make me call St. Mungo's if you keep staring at me with that smile on your face." Harry's smile only grew with her threat, a hand snaking out to caress her hair lovingly. They had gone to have a picnic, which somehow ended with the two of them laying in the sun, basking in it really. Ginny prattling on about something, and Harry staring at her as if he'd never seen her before.

"Harry James Potter! Why are you staring at me like that! You're beginning to worry me for real." Ginny turned, leaning up on an elbow to look at Harry who sat up completely now, no longer looking at her. Instead he looked at his hands, turning them restlestly for a minute. Staring at him, Ginny sucked in a breath, never having seen him look so serious before, only once and she hated to think what he was thinking.

"Ginny, I was just thinking," Harry sucked in a breath, looking up at Ginny as she wrapped her small hands around his own. Looking up he saw nothing but her beautiful eyes, looking at him with adoration and support.

"Hey, you can tell me anything, remember?" Ginny squeezed his hand searching the depths of his eyes. Harry returned her smile, turning his hand over letting her feel the box inside. Ginny's eyes went wide, first with terror the with happiness as Harry pulled his hands away.

"Ginny, I've been giving it a lot of thought, I know for a fact that there is no one in this world, or the next that I would rather spend my life with." Harry stood, pulling Ginny to her feet, enjoying every moment of her shocked, quietness. He held her hands taking the box from her, putting it down beside him.

"Harry Potter, you better not be playing with me right now." Ginny's voice was hoarse as he smiled up at her.

"Ginny Weasely, will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?" The ring he slid on her finger was platinum gold, with a beautiful a marquise cut emerald in the middle, with tiny princess cut diamonds surrounding it. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the awestruck woman before him. "You have to say something dear." Ginny slapped Harry's hand smiling at him, wiping away a tear with her other hand laughing at him.

"Don't you tease me Harry, of course I will be your wife." Capturing his face in both of her hands Ginny kissed him. "But, you really should have asked my Father first." With a thought Ginny lamented. "Also, my brothers." Harry kissed her back pulling away only for a moment, though there was no escaping her vice like grip.

"I of course did ask permission of your Father, as it'll make new the Minister's daughter getting married, I also asked your brother's including Charlie, that's what took me so long to ask you." Ginny was shocked, all of her brothers knew Harry planned on asking her to marry him and none of them had told her.

"I take it that each of them gave you their blessing." Ginny admired the ring he'd place on her finger. "Where in the world did you get this? More importantly, where did you find the time to get it?" Ginny asked looking up at his eyes, perfectly matching the emerald inside her ring.

"Yes, they each gave me their blessing but let me tell you right now, Molly isn't going to be happy when you tell her that I've proposed." Ginny nodded, worry lining her face, if Harry hadn't told her mother, there would be hell to pay. But she would get over it, after all she'd get to plan her daughter's wedding.

"What about the ring?" Ginny pressed curious as to how he found the time to get it. She couldn't think of many moments when they were apart from one another.

"Well, the ring is very special. You see, the house my parents were left in, it was destroyed yes, but it was also left exactly how they found it." Ginny gasped guessing at what Harry was suggesting. She hated that he had to return to the place where devastation had wrought his life, but at the same time, it seemed like the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. "The other day when you were shopping with Hermione, I got permission from McGonagall to visit the house. Digging through the rummage I found this."

"Oh Harry do you really believe that it's hers?" Ginny asked softly looking at his smile. She saw all the love he held for her, and so much more. Sometimes, Ginny couldn't help but think, she didn't deserve his love.

"I was curious about that as well. So, I wrote a letter to the only person who would know with absolute certainty. My Aunt Petunia." Harry's face scrunched for a moment. "She wrote back, though wasn't happy to do so. She didn't know much, but confirmed that this indeed is the ring. Saying that 'Lily had babbled about James getting her a ring that matched her eyes."

"Oh, does she have to be rude all the time?" Harry shook his head immediately rubbing Ginny's hand before entwining his fingers through hers.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that she confirmed that this is my mother's ring. I couldn't think of anyone in the world that I'd rather let have this ring than you. I love you Ginny, I will make you the happiest woman in the world." Harry vowed staring her in the eyes. To his surprise another tear welled up in their blue depths. Ginny never cried. She was a strong woman, a fact that Harry had always liked about her.

"Oh Harry, you already have." Ginny kissed him fiercely for a long moment, pushing a hand through his hair and wrapping herself around him. She took his very breath away, Harry had to pull away from her, despite not wanting to, just to remind her of where they were.

"As much as I would love to lay you out on the grass, bare you to all the sunshine in the world, and take you. I don't think that it would be pertinent for the Deputy Head boy to be seen snogging, not to mention doing the horizontal bop, in the middle of the day, on the grounds. Though, if you're up for it, so am I." He waggled his brows at her, making Ginny laugh. Merlin's beard did he love making her laugh. It gave him chill bumps to hear that laughter.

"Harry Potter." Ginny chided him gently.

"Ginny Potter." Harry challenged, the look in his eyes sending shivers up Ginny's spine, making her nipples harden. She liked the way it sounded. She liked the way he looked at her. She liked him. No. She loved him.

"Come on, I'm sure there a lot of people that you haven't told, Hermione for instance. There's no way she wouldn't have told me. Let's go tell everyone!" Harry agreed, he hadn't told everyone. In fact he hadn't told Hermione for the distinct reason that he'd been afraid that Hermione wouldn't be able to keep the secret from her best friend.

"Alright, let's go tell them. I'm sure you'd love to show me off." Harry feigned tossing his hair over his shoulder making Ginny laugh again, smacking him playfully on the arm. The two of them walking back into the castle. McGonagall had seen the exchange, she couldn't help herself what with Potter's odd request. She had asked him what it was about, he hadn't wanted to tell her, but in the end he conceded admitting that he would be proposing. The smile lit up McGonagall's face, watching as Harry fell to one knee. The girl would accept of course, but it didn't stop the happiness that would come of it.


	28. Chapter 28

Ron paced angrily, he had no idea why he was angry, but he was. Anger pooled off of him in waves. Back in the Library, again. Ron felt as if he'd been in the library more in the past three months than he ever had in his life. Though it wasn't to study, no the Library was quiet and a wonderful place to see his lady-love. Daphne. Who never bugged him about studying. In fact, she never nagged him at all. If he wanted to do something, she'd simply smirk, and ask him if that was what he really wanted.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you going to continue to pace as if you're trying to burn a hole in the floor?" Daphne asked lazily thumbing through the latest edition of the Daily Prophet. The newspaper, slowly, had begun to regain its stature. No longer posting outlandish lies. Harry had even agreed to do an interview for it. Though the newest coverage was over the newest laws Arthur had implanted, to make sure that nothing like what had happened before, could happen again. To make sure the ministry couldn't be infiltrated again.

"It's just. Harry asked me my permission to marry my sister today." Daphne looked up from the newspaper, her blue eyes wide with surprise. Folding it up, she set it down carefully on the table beside her.

"That sounds like good news. After all Potter is famous, he'll take care of your sister. So what's the problem?" The Daphne it seemed simple. Harry was famous. He had money. He loved Ginny, any idiot with eyes could see that regardless if the eyes worked. He would take care of the girl, there was no doubt about that. "Do you not approve of your best friend becoming your brother-in-law?" Daphne asked looking at Ron evenly.

"No, it's none of that." Ron's brow drew. "I know that Harry will take care of her, he is my best friend after all." Ron wasn't so sure if they were still best friends, it wasn't something that the two of them talked about. "Just, my sister getting married before me." Ron growled a little throwing himself down in the chair closest to him, his long legs sprawled out in front of him. Daphne's soft giggles drew his attention and Ron looked at her darkly, though her mood had begun to rub off on him, a sly smile tug on his lips.

"Is that what your worried about?" Daphne leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Your baby sister getting married before you do? Don't worry about that, everyone has their time. Potter just decided this was his, and Ginny happened to be the girl he decided to marry." Ron grinned running a hand through Daphne's hair. Something he had never been able to do with Hermione. Too often Ron found himself comparing the two.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll know when it's my time. So long as the girl says yes." The smile that Daphne gave him let him know, when the time came, the girl would indeed say yes.

Hermione stared at bowl of porridge in front of her. How long had it been? Almost three weeks. Yeah, almost three weeks since the Halloween Masque. Yet every morning she still woke up with a yearning, yearning to know who the mystery man had been. Hermione couldn't ask anyone though, then she would have to admit that she'd slept with a perfect stranger. Hermione Granger was not about to admit that to anyone. She didn't even want to tell Ginny about it. She didn't have to tell Ginny about it.

"Hermione!" The girl jumped from stirring her porridge, one of the apple chunks almost falling out of the bowl. Hermione, normally more awake in the morning, looking at Ginny with big, hazy, brown eyes. Ginny's smile was bright though, infectious. Hermione returned it without a second thought as Ginny sat down excitedly beside her with Harry taking a seat across from the two of them, though his eyes were all for the red-head in front of him.

"Yes dear? Is there something that you wanted to tell me? Or rather shout at me?" Hermione asked with a bite of laughter, pushing her porridge away from her. Despite that she ate it every Wednesday, Hermione wasn't feeling porridge on this particular morning.

"I have something very important to tell you indeed." The way Ginny enunciated the word very Hermione had to arch a brow. If Ginny thought it was important, Hermione probably would too. Ginny practically bounced in her seat, her hand-held out toward's Hermione. "Notice anything different?" Ginny asked excitedly. Hermione looked the girl over quickly, not seeing anything Hermione looked to Harry for the answer. The boy smiled kindly, nodding toward's Ginny's hand.

"Oh my god Ginny!" Hermione's eyes lit up as she saw the ring on the girl's finger. She looked at Harry again who nodded. "You guys! That's wonderful. When did this happen?" Hermione took Ginny's hand, bringing it in for closer inspection. Hermione had a sneaking feeling about the ring, something about it. Hermione didn't think that Harry had bought it.

"Harry asked me a little while ago, I couldn't wait to share the news with everyone, especially not my best friend." The two girls laughed hugging each other.

"Oh this is just wonderful! Do the two of you have a date set?" Hermione began pulling out a sheet of parchment. Ever the planner. "I'm sure Molly will have her own ideas about how the wedding should be planned but oh Ginny!" Hermione hugged her again. "I want to make sure that you enjoy your wedding, it is the only one you're going to get after all." Hermione looked at Harry darkly, threateningly.

"We do. We're going to get married June 17th. It'll be an outside ceremony though we'll do it during the day, it'll be different than Fleur's wedding though. I'm definitely thinking green, to go with Harry's family colors." Hermione immediately nodded, her eyes narrowing as she began to write the thing's Ginny was saying. "As for the flowers, well, I think white lilies would be perfect." Hermione looked up, Harry had already left the two of them alone.

"Lilies would be perfect Ginny." Hermione agreed. "Have you told your Mom yet? Lord know that I doubt Harry did. If your Dad did, ha. I bet you'd be boggled down in plans by now." The two girl's laughed Ginny nodded her head.

"Of course no one told her. Her only daughter getting married? Being given away to someone? I'm sure that she's just going to hate that." Hermione laughed as she wrote down a few more details. Of course it seemed as if they had made headway on the plans but, there was still a lot to do. For once, Hermione found herself glad that Harry didn't have any family except his Aunt, Uncle and cousin.

"Ginny." Hermione almost spit up the gulp of pumpkin juice she'd swallowed. The girl looked up from her own piece of paper, where she had written out possible cake combinations. "Narcissa is technically your family." Ginny looked at Hermione for a long moment. The Black's were a part of their family.

"We don't have to invite everyone in the family Hermione." Ginny's face was even, the two of them nodded a little morbidly. Looking down at the bowl of porridge in front of Hermione, Ginny looked up at her, arching a brow. "What's wrong Hermione?" She asked softly, much to Hermione's confusion. Ginny pushed the bowl toward her. "Are you getting sick?"

"Oh no, you misunderstand." Hermione quickly shook her head, pushing the bowl of porridge away from herself again. "I'm not getting sick, I just didn't feel like eating porridge today is all. Every time I look at it, it makes my stomach churn." Indeed looking at it did make Hermione queasy. Hermione felt her mouth began to pool with warm saliva. She quickly looked away from the porridge, afraid if she looked too long it would make her throw up.

"Alright, but if you feel like you're getting sick you better go to Madam Pomfrey. I'll drag you there myself. Don't think I won't. I'll have Harry help me." Hermione laughed at her friend, touched that she cared as much as she did.

"Don't worry Ginny if I feel sick." Hermione pressed a hand to mouth swallowing down a lump of nausea. "I will definitely go to see Madam Pomfrey. Actually. I am going to go ahead and go see her, maybe get something to soothe my stomach." Hermione stood up, holding a hand to her stomach. Ginny stood up following Hermione, tucking away the parchment they'd been writing on. Her eyes worried as she marched Hermione's strides. Hermione never got sick, the girl drank orange juice almost ever day, ate porridge, even cabbage when she had to, just to keep herself healthy. With her parents gone, Hermione didn't have anyone to worry about her.

"This better be good, you're not to use me to be getting out of class." Madam Pomfrey's words stopped as Hermione entered the classroom. "What's the matter dear?" Hermione still had the back of her hand firmly pressed to her mouth.

"She isn't feeling well. I think that she's." Ginny didn't get to finish her sentence. Hermione threw up what little she had eaten in the past few hours. From the looks of it, Ginny would say that it didn't seem like much. "Nauseous." Ginny finished her sentence immediately pulling out her wand to clean up the puke from the floor as Madam Pomfrey moved, wiping the vomit from her face with a cold cloth. "Do you think it's food poisoning?" Ginny asked as they helped Hermione into a bed.

"No, I can't stay here." Hermione began to protest the moment they put her in the bed. "I need to get to class. I've got an important quiz coming up in Arithmancy soon." Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue, pushing Hermione back down on the bed.

"If it were food poisoning, her face would be green. She's probably just caught a stomach bug." Madam Pomfrey held her hand on Hermione's shoulder looking at her this time instead of Ginny. "And she will be able to leave just as soon as I get her the anti nausea potion. That way you won't be throwing up in the middle of class, just in case this isn't a one time thing." Madam Pomfrey handed her a small bucket, just as Hermione threw up again, violently. Ginny wasn't sure how she had anything left in it. Ginny wiped Hermione's face again, as she gave a pathetic moan.

"It'll be okay 'Mione, Madam Pomfrey is going to get something. She'll be here in a little bit." Ginny assured her handing Hermione the wet cloth.

"Thank you Ginny. You go on to class. I'll be fine, you'll see." Hermione gave her a small smile, which Ginny scoffed at. "I thought you might say something like that." Hermione laughed though it quickly turned into another wave of vomiting. The noise was wretched, made Ginny ache for Hermione.

"Is she going to be okay?" Luna's soft voice caught both of them off guard. The girl held a cloth to her forehead. "I walked into a statue, I'll be fine." Luna assured them at the curious looks they both gave her. "What's wrong with her?" Luna asked politely sitting down on the bed next to Hermione's. "It's not anything terrible is it?"

"She's got an upset stomach is all. Madam Pomfrey is getting her an anti-nausea potion."

"I haven't seen someone throw up this much since my cousin Mania got pregnant. She never stopped throwing up. The girl was like a fountain. Even when she never ate anything." Luna mused though Ginny laughed, wiping Hermione's mouth for her when she pulled her head from the bucket once more.

"There's no way 'Mione's pregnant though."


	29. Chapter 29

"Did you hear?" Blaise plopped down on one of the plush armchairs of the Slytherin common room, throwing his legs over the side of it lazily. Taking a bite of the apple he'd stowed away at breakfast he looked at Draco, who was working tirelessly over his Transfiguration assignment. The new Professor, the boy Langdon, had ripped him a new one over his last essay. "Earth to Drake," Blaise took another bite of his apple noisily. ", I asked you a question mate." Draco ground his teeth as Blaise to him through a mouthful of food. He hated that. Blaise knew that he hated that.

"Did I hear what Blaise?" Putting his quill down, Draco finally looked up at his friend, irritated to see the smile on his friends face. Oh yes, the boy knew how annoying he could be.

"Potter and the Weaselette are getting married. He proposed to her this morning. She of course, told the Boy Wonder yes. According to the grape-vine." Blaise of course meant the gossip vine that happened to be his secret girlfriend Padma. "They are to get married in June." Draco rolled his eyes a part of him knew that he should be happy for Potter, they had a sort of truce going on, but he really could care less about Potter and the girl getting married.

"Speaking of Padma, have you solved the issue with her parents yet?" Draco couldn't help but enjoy the shocked expression on Blaise's face. He hadn't been expecting Draco to ask about Padma, that much was certain. Blaise swallowed the bite of apple in his mouth before it fell out of his mouth. Blaise cleared his throat, three times, fidgeted with his pants, before finally looking up at Draco again. It didn't help that Draco's smirk had only grown while waiting for him to answer.

"We are formally going to meet her parents this upcoming weekend. Padma wants her family to stay in her life, I won't deny her that, nor do I want her to be disowned. I'm going to make my intentions with her parents very clear. It helps that I'm not affiliated with any particular religion. Better to have no religion than to be Jewish, or Christian." Blaise didn't seem happy about it, Draco did feel sympathetic for him. He understood wanting something that seemed unreachable.

"Come on mate, let's get to class. Slughorn will give us hell if we're late." Draco clapped his friend on the shoulder. He had no good advice for his friend at the moment, but he did know someone who might. After all, he was having to jump through hoops himself to court Astoria, even if he was a pureblood.

Hermione dreaded potions, just walking into the room made her nauseous, despite the potion that Madam Pomfrey had given her. On top of that Hermione was tired, so tired even though she had slept a good ten hours. After finishing her rounds the night before, Hermione hadn't bothered to do any studying, instead she'd flopped down on her massive bed, kicked off her shoes, and gone straight to sleep. Sitting down behind Harry and Ginny Hermione blanched at how cuddly and cute they were being. They couldn't help it though, they'd be married in eight months.

"Good morning ladies, gentlemen! What a lovely day this is, or it's about to be I can assure you all." Gesturing to the cauldron in front of him he looked at his class proudly. "Now, I know that a good majority of you should be able to name the potion in front of me," He shot a look at Harry specifically. ", so anyone? Can you tell me what it is that we're looking at here?" Hermione barely gave a glance to the cauldron beside Professor Slughorn. After a moment of silence, the flabbergasted Professor spoke again. "No one? Mr. Potter?" Harry opened and closed his mouth before shaking his head. "Miss Granger?" Slughorn's voice hit high, incredulous notes.

"Professor, excuse me for interrupting but." Ginny had grown tired of stargazing and had worked tirelessly to catch up and be put in the Advanced Potions class. "If this is a potion that you've already shown to most of the class why is it that you're showing us again?" Ginny knew what the potion was, remembering well when Harry had given her, Hermione, and Ron each some. Ginny was positive that it had saved her life the night the Death Eaters had invaded the castle.

"Ho, ho, ho! I've always enjoyed your fierceness Ginvera, I really have."

"Because he has nothing better to teach us." The grumbled from the back of the room could be heard by all, Hermione's eyes followed the voice, though she couldn't be sure who said it.

"Fifteen points from Slytherin." Professor Slughorn knew his students when they spoke to him, that much was sure. That'd been Blaise Zabini's voice, he didn't doubt that in the least.

"Professor?" Ginny brought the man's attention back to her, determined to have it answered.

"Ah yes, my apologies Miss Weasley, and congratulations are in order I believe on your upcoming nuptials. Soon I'll have to address you as Mrs. Potter when we meet." The students who didn't know that Harry and Ginny were engaged whispered furiously among themselves, shooting glances at Ginny's left hand. "Now, why am I showing you this potion? It is what you will be brewing for the remainder of your time in my class. Now, the potion takes six months to complete, as it can be disastrous when brewed improperly, it will take us a bit longer. I will oversee this carefully." Slughorn assured them all.

"Excuse me Professor?" Hermione lifted her head, paying attention for the first time. Even though she'd been hearing the conversation, none of it had seemed important until that moment. "We will be brewing Felix Felicis?"

"Ah Miss Granger! Glad to see I've caught your attention finally, though that doesn't speak well of you at all Miss Granger." Slughorn clicked his tongue at her. "To answer your question yes, we will be brewing Felix Felicis, liquid luck."

"B-b-but Professor!"

"No need to worry Miss Granger! With my expert ability you will all be able to do it adequately." Hermione stood up, despite the wave of nausea that hit her. "Miss Granger?" Slughorn blinked as she stood, never had the girl shown such emotion in his class.

"Just what do you expect us to do with this potion Professor? Sell it? Take it? You'll have half of the Seventh year walking around feeling giddy, untouchable, who knows what." Slughorn immediately began to laugh understanding why she was so upset. He waved his hands ushering her to sit.

"Sit, Miss Granger sit. There's not reason to get so upset. You will be doing both actually. I will give you all enough for one day, one perfect day. The other we will sell to Mr. Fred Weasley, I believe you all know of him. While I will coach you to make sure that your potion isn't disastrous, this is your final grade, I cannot guarantee you will all pass." Hermione sat with a hmph. She still didn't like it.

"Now, if you will carefully take notes, I will begin to write out the exact way to brew this potion without devastation. Please, no deviations." The look he shot at Harry made the boy laugh.

"No deviations." Harry assured Slughorn with a nod. Slughorn gave Harry a last stern look before flicking his wand speaking the instructions as his the chalk on his board began to write in fluidly, yet somehow rough, cursive. Hermione sighed, she hadn't wanted to take down this many notes today, briefly she wondered if she could get away with not taking them down at all.

"Now, be aware that this is the only day that these instructions will be on the board. Tomorrow, there will be a different set of instructions. Same thing goes for Friday. Monday of next week I will begin explaining each of the ingredients, despite whether or not you know them, and how they go together, what makes them work and work makes them turn into a melting pot of danger." Hermione gave another sigh and pulled out a roll of parchment, followed by her quill, quickly taking down the notes that flowed across the blackboard.

Draco couldn't help but watch Hermione out the corner of his eye. She looked tired, her skin though, her skin practically glowed. He'd never seen her looks so appealing. Draco licked his lips as he watched her, she didn't seem into class today. Hadn't even jumped to answer Slughorn's question. Something had to be wrong with the girl. Was she sad? She didn't look sad. Maybe she was just upset.

Had the actions of that night weighed upon her? They certainly had upon Draco. In fact he thought of it every night since then. Each day he wanted to touch her more. Wanted to feel her skin against his. More importantly, he wanted to rush to her, kiss her, admit to her just who he was. Every day had been the same though. Hermione showed no sign of having sexual relations with anyone. In fact, she had spoken to Draco on more than on occasion. Had been polite even when they had done rounds together.

They had been working together quite well in Animagus training. They had it every other day. On the days Professor Langdon didn't go through simple exercise training with them, first turning their hands to paws, claws, hooves, and the like, she led them on their way to choosing careers. It seemed to Draco that most of the Gryffindor men wanted to be an auror of sorts. Ravenclaw, scholars, Hufflepuff various odds and ends, Slytherin's? Most of them were quiet.

"Now class." Draco's head snapped up at Professor Langdon's voice. He couldn't even remember when they'd arrived at her class, but they had. His thoughts had been focused on Granger. "Today we are going to attempt to make the full transformation. I trust that you've been practicing on your own time." A rumble of groans escaped the class. Professor Langdon smiled despite it. "Need I remind you all, that animagus registration does not take place if you don't complete the full transformation by Christmas break!" Hermione hated to admit it, but she had been among the few who hadn't been doing their training. The last week or so, she'd been too tired to do any training.

"What happens if we can't complete the transformation before Christmas break?" Hermione stiffened at the voice from the back. Ron. She hadn't spoken to Ron in about a week. Not because she was avoiding him, not, instead because she'd simply not run into him. As of late he'd been too preoccupied with Daphne Greengrass, who he was openly seeing now. Professor Langdon's gaze shot to Ron, she glared darkly.

"If you do not complete the transformation before Christmas break you will not be allowed to register to be an animagus this year, you will be forced to cease any attempts at becoming an animagus until next year." Hermione threw a casual glance over her shoulder, not at all surprised to see the shocked look on the boys face. Yes he should be frightened indeed, Ron wasn't very good at studying on his own, Hermione knew that personally. Not that Daphne was forcing him to study.

"When exactly will the Registration Committee be here?" Hermione spoke up, her voice a little higher pitched than normal. She didn't want to seem worried but, she was. Hermione had been unsure about becoming a wolf, especially after the horrible encounter with the actual wolves. Now she couldn't see her life without the ability to transform into a wolf.

"The Registration Committee will be here January 20th. You're to have fully, successfully, transformed three times by December 15th." Landon informed them. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She would have to train, despite wanting to sleep all the time. "Now, if everyone will please, let's move on desks to the side and begin the transformation process. Do not fret if you don't transform completely the first time around."

"What should we focus on?" Neville's voice didn't sound nervous. If Hermione didn't know any better she would have said that it was simple curiosity.

"Lately we've been fueling on focus on hands, feet, and legs. This time I would like you to focus on your torso's and faces. Those are the hardest parts of the transformation process. We will work on that for the remainder of November." With a clap of her hands Langdon waved them off, leaving them to do as they wished. Spouting out simple, yet handy instructions every now and then.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N I just want to say thank you! Thank you to everyone who reviews, thank you to everyone who favorites, who follows, who might not review or favorite but still might have my story bookmarked. Thank you! We've reached Chapter 30 and I'd love to reach Chapter 60! You guys, you are one of the reasons that I update with any sort of frequency. Also, I would like to add, Hermione is a few days over 4 weeks pregnant at the starting of this chapter. She wouldn't even know it yet, let alone be thinking of it. Considering it can take anywhere for 6-12 days for the sperm to meet the egg and such.**

For the next two weeks they focused on training. Transforming, changing themselves. It had become clear to Draco that quite a bit of his classmates hadn't been practicing on their own free time. Even Hermione seemed to be slacking in classes. In fact, the girl had seemed to wilter lately, despite how each day her skin looked better, her hair healthier, her eyes shinier, ever her nails. Though Draco hadn't noticed that, he'd heard it on an off hand comment by Padma, who of course had been told by Pavarti that she thought Hermione had been doing her own manicures.

Draco had noticed then, really began to notice the girl, in more of a technical aspect than a sexual one, and she hadn't been practicing.

Draco had been practicing nightly on his animagus training for two reasons. 1) He loved the idea of running free again. Be able to get rid of all his problems in an instant by transforming into a powerful animal. 2) It helped him get his mind off Hermione. The concentration it required to transform him shoulders, his face, his back, his legs, his hands, never having done it before, it took his mind off everything but breathing. He knew that he would be ready by Christmas break. In fact, Draco grinned, positive he'd be able to complete the transformation, if only for a few exhausting minutes, on that very day.

"Very good, now close your eyes. Concentrate on your breathing. Think of what it feels like, what it felt like to be your animal. The muscles, how they move, the differences in which you will undergo." Professor Langdon's voice, though soft, calm, irritated Draco. He was used to doing it in complete silence, not to mention darkness, he had to be more aware in darkness. Draco sat down, he'd discovered long nights ago, that it was best to be sitting when any part of the transformation happened. He just needed to find the thread, that link to his inner wolf.

There it was.

White hot. Beautiful black shimmering thread. Draco grasped for it.

Draco ignored Professor Langdon's instructions. He knew he'd be able change his face, his entire hair. He'd practiced that the most, wanting to bring that face back, those senses back. Look himself in the eye in the mirror and be able to see the danger lurking there. Draco couldn't lie, it gave him a little bit of an adrenaline rush. Draco felt the world around him leave, Professor Langdon's voice no longer meeting his ears.

Draco fixated on his back, his entire back, he'd found it easiest to start there. With the most massive part of his body. It had hurt at first, nothing too dramatic. Warm, hot warmth as Draco's body didn't exactly know what to do. His spine rippled, muscles changing, bones changing, fur spouted beneath his clothes. Draco had done the spell though, they wouldn't be ripped. God he loved the change. Had Draco not been so focused he would have noticed the stillness, the quiet around him. Everyone in the room had stopped moving. Professor Langdon had silenced them all with a wave of her hand. They all stared as his arms changed, lengthening, cocking oddly before he fell forward, hands turning into massive black paws.

Bliss. Sweet bliss. Draco felt it immediately. The warmth spread through his spine, tingling down to his legs and fore-paws.

Hermione stared in awe, watching as the gossamer hair turned into velvet, black, tresses of fur. Had she been so lost in herself, so involved with trying not to fall asleep all the time, that she had missed how far along Draco had come? His mouth, full lips, turned into a snarling muzzle. Draco stepped out of his shirt, the white M cresting on his chest in fur, bright against all the black.

A gasp rippled in the classroom. Draco stepped completely out of the clothes, everything looked perfect, from his front paws, to his hind-legs, to the tail sweeping across the floor. A long pink tongue snaked out, licking vivid canines. He'd done it. Draco had completely his transformation. More importantly, he had done it before Hermione, he had beaten her at something. Hermione felt flabbergasted, awestruck, and angry. She had been slipping. She knew it'd been happening lately, but she hadn't known to what extent that Malfoy would beat her at something, for lack of her trying.

A thunder of applause broke out hurting Draco's sensitive ears. They flattened against his skull in pain. Even Ron, who still hated Draco more than anyone in the world, after all Snape wasn't around to hate anymore, gave weak claps. Draco's snout rolled back slightly. He could smell everything, like before. Could sense everything, the warmth of their bodies, hear their hearts pounding wetly in their chests. Turning toward's Hermione, Draco ignored Professor Langdon.

"Well done! See here Ladies and Gentlemen! Mr. Malfoy is the first. Now I hope you all know what hard work can do. Mr. Malfoy has completed his first transformation and," Professor Langdon held up her wrist an awkward, swirly, squirly, watch on her wrist ticked. ", He's held it for a minute now. This, this is really something. How long does everyone think he'll be able to hold it?" Professor Landgon looked at them all, but they were staring at Draco. He'd begun to walk.

_Come on Draco, you can do this._

The young man told himself. He smelt something, something wonderful. It reminded him of himself, as conceited as it sounded. With his nose against the floor Draco took slow, deliberate steps. His legs felt uneasy. He was as unsure of his steps as he had been the first time Professor Langdon had transformed him into a wolf.

Draco followed his nose though. Something inside him drove him. He had to figure out what the smell was. That devine smell. Like, cinnamon, almonds, mint, vanilla, musk, all wrapped into one delicious nest. Though they weren't different decipherable smells. It was one unique smell, a thriving smell.

The black wolf sneezed hitting a patch of dust on the floor. It only drove most dust up in the air. The act, looked a very violent one. A few students stepped away from the wolf. Hermione stood where she was though, having had experience with wolves before. She knew it was better to stand her ground than to show fear. That and he was walking toward her. Curiosity got the best of her.

Draco sneezed again, this time to clear his nose. He had to get back on to the scent. Taking in a deep breath, it hit him once again. Draco breathed it in, like every breath he took brought light and warmth to him. When his nose hit the hem of Hermione's robes the entire class stilled once more.

"Now Hermione, he's probably just a little overwhelmed, all these new senses. You are the only person that's transformed with him. Don't panic." Brown eyes snapped up glaring at Professor Langdon.

"I'm not worried, nor am I about to panic, I just want to know what it is he's smelling." Hermione wasn't on her period. It wasn't due until next week, Hermione did a double take, quick mental calculation. Not a week, three days. Yes, it was due in three days. Draco's nose moved away from the hem of her robes, and hit her squarely on the stomach.

Draco looked up! Yes. He had found it. The source of the scent. Before he could help himself, Draco felt his tongue snaked out, lapping against the warm flesh beneath his nose. Draco wasn't even sure when he'd gotten his nose beneath her shirt, faintly he heard the girl gasp, then giggle. He was tickling her. God what was that smell? Draco's mind wandered, in that moment his concentration wavered.

A flurry of giggles echoed around the classroom, Draco kneeled before Hermione, his mouth pressed against her stomach, only for a moment though. He collapsed, his chest heaving, sweat prickling at his forehead. Only one thought echoed in Draco's mind. He ignored Professor Langdon as she pushed a piece of chocolate into his mouth to give him back his energy. Though he ate it mechanically, disliking the sweet taste that overwhelmed his mouth. Draco wasn't one for sweets.

_A baby._

Draco looked up at Hermione, who was red faced, collasping her hands over her stomach, looking down at Draco. A million questions written across her face.

_His baby. Their baby._

Hermione was pregnant. Draco doubted the girl even knew. The only question now Draco found, was whether or not he should tell her, or let her find out on her own. Would she even think it was his baby? The man glowered at the thought. It wasn't a good one.


	31. Chapter 31

Draco felt a little dizzy. He wasn't sure if it was from the transformation or the revelation he'd just come to. Attempting to sit up only made him all the more uneasy. The spasm that hit his muscles told Draco that it was indeed both things making him dizzy.

Draco stared at Hermione in a mixture of horror and awe. He hadn't moved from his position on the floor, in fact he had been to stunned to move. Not only that but his muscles ached. Draco didn't think he'd be able to move if he wanted to. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but Draco ignored it. Or he tried to, until Professor Langdon pushed her face in his view.

"Are you alright? Can you stand? Do you need me to fetch Madam Pomfrey?" Draco shook her off, a scoff escaping his lips as he pulled himself to his feet.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She didn't leave him alone though, instead she pulled him to his feet. The woman appeared to be much stronger than her arms suggested. Draco didn't doubt if she'd been a Quidditch player once upon a time either a chaser or a beater with that muscle mass. "Leave me be please." Draco tried to be polite but he snatched his arm out of her grasp. He lost his balance for a moment, his feet stumbling, Draco quickly caught himself though, not wanting anymore help from Professor Langdon. He shot Hermione a dark glance.

"Are you quite sure? I've got more chocolate here." Professor Langdon placed a piece in Draco's hand despite his aversion to the sweet treat, Draco stuck it in his mouth, chewing, swallowing, gagging quickly so that she wouldn't try to force anymore upon him.

"I'm quite sure thank you. I'll just sit for a minute if that's alright with you Professor. He glanced around at his class mates, all of them seemed to be staring at him in awe. Draco growled a little throwing his hands in the air as he pushed himself down on a chair. "Well get on with it you lot. Stop gawking you boobs." The classroom seemed to jump into action, everyone moving at once. He sat, not moving, his mind wheeling for the next twenty minutes of class.

Hands clasped, fingers entwined tightly under his chin, Draco could feel the cogs churning, not slowly by any means. No, they were moving rapidly indeed. Draco prided himself on his ability to think and reason, he was a Malfoy after all, but even he couldn't keep up with his thought process, and he was the one thinking! Then it hit him.

Draco needed advice. About babies. Pregnant women. And he needed it as quickly as possible.

There was only one woman Draco knew, outside his mother, and mother's of other students, that Draco could say had been pregnant before. Merlin's saggy left nut he definitely didn't want to go talk to her, most assuredly not about that. Draco didn't think he had much of a choice though. He was out in unknown territory, drowning. Where would he get his chance though? Where? When? How?

Draco stood, having kept a watchful eye on the clock. Even before Langdon dismissed their class, he was up, moving out of the room. He had to catch her without that mongrel.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Nott, Miss Lovegood, if I could see you all after class please." Langdon's voice broke through Draco's thoughts. By Salazar's left nut, she had saved him. Even if he hadn't paid any attention to the woman during class, Draco had heard those words. Even more so, he heard the Weasel say what he needed to hear.

"You go on ahead, I'll be in our spot shortly." Draco's stomach up turned at the sound of a kiss followed by Daphne's high, girlish giggle. Draco stood, waiting in the dark corner just around the classroom. He had to act swiftly. The girl wouldn't want to talk about it, that much he was sure of.

Grabbing her arm as she made her way out of the classroom Draco knew he had to act fast. Daphne protested immediately at having her arm grabbed, smacking at her attackers arm relentlessly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Daphne's voice, like nails on a chalkboard screeched, hurting the blondes ears. Dragging her into the nearest room, Draco mentally wanted to smack himself. They were of course in a broom cupboard. "Let go of me!" She wretched her arm out of his grasp, looking up at Draco in surprise. "Draco? What the HELL are you doing?" She repeated herself though anger pooled off of her.

"Daphne, now just hear me out." Draco wiggled his pinky finger in his ear, unsure if he'd fully recover his hearing.

"Hear you out? Draco you've just drug me into a, a, a," She lit her wand looking around. ", a broom cupboard! This does not look good Draco and I am quite positive if I were to scream my boyfriend would take no hesitation in ripping you apart." She said the word so proudly. Boyfriend, she was proud of being the girlfriend of a deserter? That didn't matter too much to Draco.

"Will you shut up and listen Daph! I need, I need your advice." Daphne stopped yelling at him, though Draco was unsure if it was because of the way his voice fell, or by calling her Daph. Either way it didn't matter, the girl stilled, hands on her lips, looking at him evenly. "So, will you hear me out?" He pushed, he knew he was pushing.

"I'm listening aren't I?" Her voice, her voice was cold but her eyes. They were lit. Draco Malfoy was asking for help. Her curiosity got the better of her, Draco could tell. He would settled for mild curiosity. He fumbled over his next words though, knowing the affect they might have on her.

"Daph. Do you. Well, uh." He stopped unsure of how to proceed but he knew if he didn't speak quickly she'd go more impatient and leave. "Do you remember when we were together?" His words came out rushed, hushed, and dare he say it? Frightened. Daphne hadn't caught on yet, that much was clear as she snorted, tossing her hair behind her shoulder.

"Yes, I remember that brief period of time but Draco you said to was important. Us shagging a few times hardly seems like an."

"Do you remember what happened after we were together?" Daphne stilled, his words hitting her harder than any curse or spell could. Her eyes froze over, glowing dangerously blue, her jaw tensed and fist clenched around the wand in her hand, the tip glowing eerily brighter. This, this was why Draco had been frightened, Daphne's wrath was one to be reckoned with. Draco licked his lips, knowing he had to make the conversation right, quickly. He didn't have time to.

"Why, the fuck would you bring that up? Is it because I'm with Ron. Don't think you're the only one who regrets, that, that suffered."

"No, Daph, I know that I'm not, but that's not exactly what." Daphne spat in Draco's face. The boys words stopped he had to keep himself calm, rational. Their conversation would get them no where quickly if he didn't. Draco's anger boiled though, he was a Malfoy. No one spat in the face of a Malfoy and lived to tell the story about.

"There's a reason we don't talk about it Draco. I was young, I had an abortion. I'm the one who has to deal with that now." Daphne's voice held a fierce note. She kept babbling though, her anger growing with each word she uttered. "That's it isn't it? You've decided to tell Ron all about it haven't you? Just want to ruin my life like the pathetic man you are. I should have known something like this would have happened. You're a foul, disgusting, miserable excuse, for a man." Draco had never hit a woman before in his life, the closest he came was with Daphne's next words. "I'm glad I didn't have your child."

"Daphne!" He grabbed her shoulders, giving her one good shake. "This is not about you. Not will it ever be about you again. This is about me and someone else! All I need to know is when you found out you were pregnant. How long did it take?"

"Umm six weeks why?" Draco's words shocked the answer out of her. The girl no longer yelled, the glazed, icy look had vanished. Instead the curious, almost vacant, expression returned. "Why do you want to know? Have you?" Daphne's eyes, eyes he once found to be so beautiful, widened, her mouth, soft and pretty, dropped to an O. "You've gotten someone else pregnant haven't you?"

"Yes." His answer was weak, quiet even in the broom cupboard but Daphne heard it.

"How's that possible? Are you just guessing? You think she is, I mean I can't see any reason that you would know she was pregnant before. . ." Draco swallowed the lump in his throat. That had been one of the reasons he liked Daphne. She talked aloud a lot of the time, but she was quick, her powers of deductions matched by few, outmatched by even less. He could think of only two students with better deduction abilities, one of them was Theo, the other one well she was blissfully unaware of her position. Her eyes widened further, searching Draco's eyes quickly, as if her silent question would be answered by his silver orbs.

"Now, Daphne look." Draco licked his lips holding up his hands to silence Daphne, she was having none of it.

"No, Draco. No. This is big. You got the Golden girl pregnant, she doesn't even know it. The only reason you know about it is because you transformed into a wolf." Daphne's words slowed, laughter following them. "Hermione Granger is pregnant with Draco Malfoy's child. Oh, this is just precious."

"You can't tell anyone!" Daphne's smile was malicious, her hand resting on the knob of the door. As she extinguished her wand, Daphne opened the door, letting light flood into the broom cupboard.

"I won't have to Draco. That's the beauty of it all. She'll find out in less than a month. A month or so after that, she won't be able to hide it even more." She closed the door, enveloping Draco in the darkness as he slid down the wall of the cupboard. He hadn't thought of that. The entire school would know before the year was up.


	32. Chapter 32

Daphne was ecstatic. Juicy information. Yes, yes, she'd promised not to tell anyone at the school, and she would keep that promise. After all, she really didn't need to. Though, that didn't mean Daphne wouldn't enjoy Draco's stress, not to mention confusion until the girl found out. Heels clicking against the marble floor, Daphne forgot she'd agreed to wait for Ron. Instead she was heading toward the owlery. She had to tell someone, even if they weren't at the school. Daphne knew one girl who would love to know Draco had gotten someone pregnant.

Pansy. Not to mention, Daphne loved the idea of rubbing it in Pansy's face that the golden girl, wonder bra of the Gryffindor Trio was pregnant with Draco's child. The same Draco, Pansy had tried to two years to have a child with. As she wrote the letter, the malicious smile on her lips never wavered.

"Make sure that you're no where near her when she reads it." Daphne rubbed a knuckle down the silver feathers of her owl. Big green blinking, a soft 'who' following. "She's going to be angry, and she's going to throw things. I don't want you to get hurt." Daphne fed the Serendipity a treat, before sending the owl away. Watching the silver wings disappear over the orange horizon, her smile growing. She knew it wouldn't be long, eight hours at the most, before she received a letter from Pansy. Maybe even a fireplace call.

Draco was in a bind, best he could figure it anyway.

Did he go up to the girl he found himself becoming rapidly enamored with, tell her that she's pregnant, despite what she might think, and that he was the sole cause of that pregnancy?

Or did he go up to the girl he found himself becoming rapidly enamored with, walk right past her, and wait until the entire school finds out about the bundle of joy she's carrying between her legs.

He let his head fall back on the wall in front of him. Ten minutes. It'd been ten minutes since Daphne had left him in the broom cupboard. Draco hadn't moved, though his body had remained still, Draco's mind moved at blindly speeds. Ideas. Ideas. Ideas. No solution. His options didn't look good. How long did he have? Two weeks at most? Maybe three or four if Hermione found out later than Daphne had. After all the girl did have her plate full.

Stress, yes she was under a lot of stress. Draco swallowed hard, he wasn't clueless. When he was thirteen his mother had lost a baby because of the stress his father had put her under. Draco didn't want her to lost the baby, how the hell would he convince her to take it easy without giving her the reason?

"Not that she'd listen to me." Draco mused to himself, taking that moment to step out of the cupboard. Now he needed different advice. The question was, who in the hell would he tell? Daphne, he regretted that already. The girl wouldn't tell anyone but damn did she have information on him now.

He could tell Weaselette. What was her name? Jennifer? No. Ginevra. Ginny. If he told her though. Draco swallowed rubbing the back of his neck remembering a certain hex she'd preformed before. She'd surely attack him, simply out of principle. It was her best friend after all. If he told Potter, the chances of attack were just as great. Either Potter would attack him, or he'd tell his wife to be and he'd still get attacked. The Gryfindor's were his best bet though.

Despite the train-wreck of his thoughts, a soft giggle hit Draco's ears. Walking past him, hand in hand, Luna and Theo were talking in low tones. From the look on Theo's face, he was telling Luna something Draco would never want to know about.

Luna.

She wouldn't hit him. Draco didn't think she would even curse him. Yes, Luna would do perfectly.

"Theo! Hey! Can I talk to the two of you for a minute?" Draco asked new life in his steps as he hurried to catch up with his friend, despite the boggled look on his face. Theo hadn't missed Draco's words. Never had he imagined Draco would want to talk to him, and to his girlfriend. He didn't think Draco hated Luna, but he didn't seem overly fond of the girl either. Probably her sweet disposition rubbed the boy wrong.

"Are you going to take us to a broom cupboard as well?" Luna's words stilled Draco's steps. Draco's grey eyes flickered to Theo's brown ones that lit up with mirth. "There's a larger one a flight up, unless you have a preference to the one you were in with Daphne." Luna's smile made Draco narrow his eyes.

"Girl doesn't miss anything. Part of the reason that I love her so." Theo wrapped an arm around Luna's waist, kissing her on the forehead. "We were just making bets on whether or not something significant happened in the closet. Judging from the smile on Daphne's face, I think Luna owes me 10 Galleons." Theo smirked, looking at Draco for validation.

"You're still not right Theo, let's listen to what he has to say. Daphne is in Slytherin after all. She could have been planning something positively diabolical." Draco almost laughed as the word diabolical left Luna's mouth. In her voice, with her big blue eyes, the word just didn't fit.

"Is your insinuation that all Slytherin's plan something diabolical when they are smiling?" Draco asked trying to clear his head. He couldn't remember why in the hell he'd been stupid enough to stop the two of them. Draco immediately regretted looking up as the love-struck, creepily lust-filled, look Luna gave Theo made him want to gag. She didn't even look at Draco when she spoke. Instead her large, crystal blue eyes bore into Theo's, a smile growing on her face, no teeth, all lips.

"I don't know about you but, if Theo's smiling something diabolical is definitely going on."

"Luna." Theo growled moving down to kiss the girl. Draco held his hands up, knowing that if they continued on their path, he would indeed vomit.

"Nothing happened in the broom cupboard. Nothing of interest any way, and yes Daphne probably is planning something. I needed to talk to her, it was important. Just as this conversation is important." Thankfully for Draco, that caught Theo and Luna's attention. The girl elbowed him with a smile.

"You owe me 10 galleons."

"Yes, yes, that's wonderful. You won the bet, now moving on. Luna." Draco placed his hands together, almost pointing them at the girl. "I need a favor from you." Luna's gossamer brow arched. "I need you to somehow, convince Ginny to convince Hermione to take it easy. Less stress." Theo immediately began to laugh. Though Luna continued to look at Draco in wonder. Probably wondering why he cared at all.

"Well, that's quite interesting." Luna mused looking at Theo, who was now holding his stomach, attempting to control his laughter.

"Yes, I'm sure it's very interesting." Draco began to pace, glaring at Theo as he laughed. "Why the bloody hell are you laughing Theo?" He burst out.

"You're standing here, trying to convince my girlfriend, to convince her friend, to convince her friend, that she needs to take it easy? It's a little ironic mate, you've got to admit that." Draco, despite his anger, nodded. It was indeed an ironic statement.

"Wonderful. It's ironic. Will you do it?" Luna wrapped her arm around Theo. Largely ignoring Draco's angry outbursts.

"I take it that even if I do agree you won't explain why?" Luna mused. Draco shook his head. No, Draco couldn't risk telling another person not yet. Not until he told Hermione. "I'm guessing that if you're asking me, some where in that funny head of course you've got feeling's for Hermione and you think that you're protecting her by getting me to convince Ginny, Hermione's best friend, that she needs to take it easy." God the girl was smart, Draco could see why Theo liked her. Luna stared at Draco for a long moment, probably weighing whether or not he had good intention. "I'll do it. I'll tell Ginny that Hermione's been looking peckish, needs to rest more. Ginny will hop on the band wagon, of that you can be sure."

"Thank you." Luna nodded, pulling Theo away with her, tugging on his sweater to whisper something in his ear. Draco relaxed, though only slightly. One problem down, seventeen-thousand to go.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N I enjoy when people enjoy my story. I do, what writer doesn't? It's one of the reasons we write. To share our ideas with others. To make them as happy as our ideas have made us. Though, one thing I'd like to add. Some people have recently begun to pick apart my writing. I'm not perfect. I don't have a beta writer, not do I believe I'll get one as my writing schedule is so finicky. Plus I wouldn't be able to update as quickly as I do. That and you have no idea what I'll be writing in the next chapter. There's always a chance I'll mean what I say. More often than naught, I've got the beginning of my next chapter written when I update. I like to do at least two a day when I do update, if anyone's notice.**

"So, you're going to tell Ginny, that you think Hermione looks peckish?" Theo asked as the two of them headed toward the dungeons. Theo hated going up to Ravenclaw tower. Luna almost always made him take a shot at the riddles, while Theo prided himself on his intellect, riddles had never been his forte. It made Luna laugh when Theo couldn't answer them. "How does her looking hungry have anything to do with her taking it easy?"

"You caught that did you?" Luna smiled as Theo nodded, opening the door to the room he shared with Blaise. Blaise who had begun to spend a mass amount of time in Ravenclaw tower. Not that Theo minded. It gave each of them alone time with their girlfriends.

"Yes, yes I did. Draco didn't. That was the point though wasn't it?" Luna grinned bigger, swaying as she sat down on Theo's bed.

"Indeed it was. Draco didn't notice I said that but I had to tell the poor lad something. If it didn't seem like I had a good enough reason to tell Ginny he wouldn't have left us alone until I did." Loosening his tie, Theo put his hand on either side of Luna's thighs kissing her gently on the nose, moving down to plant a softer kiss on her lips, moving with her as she swayed.

"What are you going to tell Ginny?" Theo asked though his voice had already become thick and Luna's breathing more rapid.

"Haven't the foggiest."

Pulling out her wand, Daphne conjured up a chair, a smile on her face as she sat down, a table appearing before her as well. She had every intention of waiting in the owlery. If she was wrong, if Pansy didn't care, it wouldn't be until tomorrow or the next day that Pansy wrote back to her. Daphne didn't feel she was wrong though. No, in fact she believed herself to be quite right.

Daphne looked up, three hours later. Record time. Pansy hadn't even sent Daphne's owl. She'd sent her father's eagle, faster though not as smart, not that Daphne would have ever said that to anyone. Though she had no doubt in her mind that her owl would be back within the next hour or two. Eagle's required different payment though, little snacks didn't suit them as well. Sighing, Daphne picked up one of the mice she kept around as special treats for Serendipity, Daphne tossed the mouse up in the air, taking the parcel around the eagle's leg as it snatched the mouse out of the air, spreading it's long wings and soaring off, happy with it's prize.

Tearing off the seal, Daphne had always admired the Parkinson family seal. Not as pretty as the Greengrass', of course, though the colors they used. Elegant blue and cherry red. Yes, Daphne did admire it. Too often people refused to put the two colors together, as they were natural opposites. Red, wrath. Blue, peace. Red, hot. Blue, cold. Red, fire. Blue, water. They did fit well together though. Giving the seal one more glance, even broken, Daphne put it down, unrolling the scroll to read it.

_Daph,_

_Thanks for the update! Lovely to hear from you, as always. Daddy told me you were going back to school. Though I doubted it was true. Shame really. Having to go back to that dreadful place. Only to spy on others? Tsk. Tsk. _

_Bitch. Of course I know you're lying. There's no way in hell Drakey would touch such a slimy piece of filth such as Granger. Let alone do anything to get her pregnant. Though I have taken into consideration that what you've said isn't out of spite. Lord know you wouldn't want to bring up Draco getting someone pregnant unless it was absolutely necessary, isn't that right? I mean, if that's what you wanted to talk about then we could have. Have you seen a healer recently? Asked them if you could have children still? Something you might want to look into._

_On the off chance that Granger did get my Drakey very intoxicated, enough that he'd forget who he was, more importantly, who SHE is, I've taken a few precautions. I'll be checking in real soon Daph. Love ya._

_Kiss, kiss._

_xoxo_

_Pansy_

Daphne stared at the letter for a long time. Despite the tears that prickled at her eyes, she had to remind herself not to be sad. After all she had written a letter to Pansy. Daphne should have expected Pansy to be cruel. The girl couldn't help it. She was cruel. Had been raised by cruel parents, and it ran through her veins. Though Pansy knew information, particularly stinging information. Still, something gnawed at Pansy's stomach, even though the letter was short, it didn't sit well with her.

There was no way that Pansy would be able to visit the school. Another reason why Pansy hadn't returned to school that year, beside the fact that she hated school. McGonagall had barred her. While she remained at the school, Pansy Parkinson would never be allowed to return. Not that Daphne blamed the old woman for that. Pansy had been the sole person willing to give up the boy who had saved every last one of them. Even Pansy.

Daphne bit her lip. Maybe it had been a bad idea to try and rub in Pansy's nose that Draco had slept with someone. After all, Daphne knew for a fact that he'd never slept with Pansy. a fact the girl mourned over every time she got a bit of firewhiskey in her. One of the many reasons Daphne hated drinking with Pansy. Too many times she had heard 'Why doesn't he love me Daph? I do everything for him. Why doesn't he want to sleep with me? What's wrong with me?' Daphne wasn't a big fan of self pity.

"Where have you been?" Daphne's thoughts were stopped as Ron's voice hit her. His face was contorted, Daphne knew immediately he was angry. "I waited for you in our spot for two hours. When you didn't show." Ron's hand wrung something, Daphne didn't know what until the tongue of the tie fell out.

"I'm sorry, I needed to owl a letter. I got a little sidetrack waiting for the response." Ron's eyes were downcast, as if he didn't want to look at her. After a moment of his silence she added. "I am sorry, I lost track of time honest. I just got the response." Daphne held up the letter as proof, that's when Ron finally looked up at her.

"A letter that makes you cry?"

"I-I-I haven't been crying." Daphne hadn't stuttered since she was a kid. Her mother had taken care of that.

"Don't lie to me Daphne, I know you better than I know anyone." Ron gave her a small smile, that same smile that made her heart catch in her throat. He stepped toward her, cupping her cheek, rubbing his thumb over where her tear had fallen. As if he had seen the entire thing. "Your makeup is a little smeared."

"Professor Langdon!" The young woman looked up at Draco as he spoke. Of all the people to walk in her room, she hadn't expected him to.

"Mr. Malfoy!" She proclaimed back at him. It made her smile to see the young man's eyes narrow with irritation. Not the most professional of her as a teacher, but she liked to pester those who thought themselves better than others.

"I need to speak with you." Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. Already he could feel his patience wearing thin, as well as a headache settling in. Why he'd thought this to be wise, Draco couldn't remember at the moment.

"Yes, I gathered that from the way you gallivanted down the hall, burst through my door, and yelled my name. Question is, what is it that you want? You're doing exceptionally well in Animagus training, I doubt you'll have a hard time getting a job, after all you are a brilliant wizard still with high marks." Putting the paper she was working on aside, Carry instead turned her attention to a new one, looking away from Draco.

"Look. You don't have to like me. I'm used to it, plenty of wizards and witches don't like me. But you are employed to teach me. So when I have questions, specifically concerning animagus training, what it can do to a body, you do have to help me." Carry looked up, surprised at the young man's outburst. She had read his file. Threats, they were more his style.

"Alright, lay it on me. What's your question?" Carry leaned back in her seat, not prepared for what came next.

"If a witch was pregnant, could doing animagus training hurt the baby?"

"I'm sorry, did you just say?"

"If someone is pregnant will transforming hurt the baby?" Carry blinked, Draco had no idea how many times. The woman was obviously duped by his question. "I take it not a question you receive every day?" Draco's smile was a wry one. He didn't like her silence, he disliked the way she licked her lips, searching for an answer even more. "Well?" Draco pressed, he couldn't help himself. He had to know. More importantly he had to get the Professor's help so Hermione wouldn't attempt any transformations in case it would danger the fetus. Carry's eyes fell to the papers before her.

"Miss Granger is pregnant I take it?"

"How did you know?" Draco gaped at the woman. There was no way she was a psychic.

"Early today. You pressed your nose against her stomach. I simply thought she was ovulating. It would be the equivalent of being in heat. That's not what you smelt though, you sensed the baby didn't you?" She looked at Draco after a moment of silence. He nodded once, sharp, to the point. Carry nodded back pinching the bridge of her nose now.

"Is it dangerous?" Draco felt as if his entire through were drier than any desert in the world. As if not even a drop of water had graced it in centuries.

"Yes, I would think so. Changing into an animal is an entirely mental thing. While Miss Granger has control over herself, she only has control over the baby to an extent. It's own mind is forming. Once the brain has formed she will have no ability to change it. More importantly, she would have no idea how to change it. If she does make the transformation, I'm afraid the girl will lose the baby. After all, wolves can't carry human babies. The internal working's aren't the same."

"How do we? How do we stop her from transforming?" Draco fell into the seat before her. His head hanging, hands loose between his knees.

"Well, first we have to tell her the risks of transforming while pregnant. I'm sure she'll want to save the baby and won't risk it. She won't be able to register at this time but, I will approve her, and she'll be able to re-apply next year, after she's had the baby and finished breast feeding of course."

"It's not that simple." Draco felt miserable all over again.

"How is it not that simple? Miss Granger is a sensible girl. I highly doubt you did anything inappropriate with her, aside from getting her pregnant. Had you of, I don't think you'd be here to tell me about it. So, she knows she had sex, therefore she knew the risks. I highly doubt she'll risk her baby. In fact I'm be willing to bet Granger will protect it with her life if she had to."

"Yes, yes. I have no doubt that she would. Problem is, she doesn't know she's pregnant."

"Ah. Early pregnancy, that's what you smelled. You're the first to know. So, why don't you tell her that she's pregnant? After all, Mr. Malfoy, the two of you had sex I'm sure you'll be able to manage a simple conversation." Draco squirmed beneath her gaze. Had Draco not known any better he would have guessed that she was enjoying herself. Watching him suffer.

"I can't just tell her."

"Why not?" Draco stood, pushing himself out of the chair with a bolt of energy, pacing on the floor. Once, twice, three times he ran his hand through his hair.

"I just, I can't!" Carry leaned back in her seat, watching as the younger man paced on her floor. She rubbed her chin in thought, deciding not to press why he couldn't tell her she was pregnant.

"Well then, no worries. I will take care of it." Carry stood, just as Draco's pacing stopped.

"You will?" She nodded and for the first time, saw the young Malfoy smile with no malicious intent behind it. He grabbed her hand, shaking it vigorously. "Thank you. Thank you very much." He all but skipped out of her door. Carry knew now, she had to talk to McGonagall. Something told her though, not to mention that it was her precious Head Girl that was pregnant.

"Just a suspected pregnancy, that's all." Carry muttered to herself as she began to write.


End file.
